


Curiosity killed the cat, Satisfaction brought it back

by ermete



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Catlock, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Romantic Comedy, What-If, dream!catlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermete/pseuds/ermete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Prima che John possa stupirsi del gesto del micino, si sente gravare addosso un peso ben diverso: abbassa lo sguardo e si ritrova sdraiato su di sè un nudissimo Sherlock con tanto di orecchie feline ed una lunga coda nera ciondolante per aria.<br/>“Sh-Sh-Sherlock?” indietreggia John, quasi sdraiato, facente perno sui gomiti “Cosa... diavolo...?”<br/>“E’ un sogno, Jawn.” risponde Sherlock, gattonando verso John.<br/>“Perchè diavolo dovrei sognarti nudo?” balbetta John, toccando con la schiena un muro bianco che gli impedisce di allontanarsi ulteriormente dall’uomo-gatto.<br/>“Perchè è così che mi vuoi. Ovviamente.” Sherlock posa le mani sulle ginocchia di John, aprendole per riuscire a strusciarsi sopra di lui, per raggiungergli nuovamente il viso “Tu mi vuoi.”"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rendez-vous notturno

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutte :3 questa storia di 5 capitoli è già conclusa e pubblicata su EFP da qualche mese ormai, ma ho deciso di postarla anche qui perché è una delle mie preferite e vorrei condividerla con più persone possibili :3  
> L'ispirazione per questa storia mi è venuta dalle fanart catlock di Sevnilock! Vi consiglio di cercare il suo tumblr perché merita moltissimo!  
> Inoltre una mia amica ha fatto a sua volta un disegno ispirato a questa mia fanfiction! Ve lo mostro :D  
> http://natsanzo.tumblr.com/image/32925410554  
> Enjoy! =*_*=

  
Una sera, quando Sherlock rientrò a casa alle 21 passate, John era seduto sul divano davanti alla televisione, con le gambe alzate comodamente sul tavolino da caffè: stava guardando un episodio del _Doctor Who_ , già in pigiama, con una tazza di the appoggiata in grembo e tenuta con entrambe le mani.  
“Bentornato.” salutò il dottore, staccando per qualche istante lo sguardo dallo schermo “Come va?”  
“John.” lo salutò Sherlock, distrattamente, per poi sparire in camera sua, glissando la domanda dell’altro che, molto probabilmente, aveva sentito ma non ascoltato.  
“Oh, beh, almeno si è accorto che ci sono.” fece spallucce, rassegnato di fronte all’attenzione selettiva di Sherlock che spesso lo catalogava come input non abbastanza interessante da essere percepito. Bevve gli ultimi sorsi di the rimasti, quindi appoggiò la tazza sul tavolino, dedicandosi nuovamente alla puntata che stava guardando in silenzio, in pace con se stesso e con il mondo.  
Sherlock uscì dalla propria stanza una decina di minuti dopo: il vestito classico aveva lasciato posto al comodo pigiama e alla vestaglia che, svolazzando, segnalava gli spostamenti di colui che la stava indossando.  
John lo seguì con la coda dell’occhio finchè non lo vide sparire in cucina: sentì rumore di stoviglie e per un attimo sperò che Sherlock avesse deciso di mangiare qualcosa, ma non si stupì più di tanto quando lo vide tornare nel soggiorno con in mano una sola tazza di the. Sospirò e, attirato da un miagolio, riportò lo sguardo sullo schermo sul quale vide il Dottore giocare con una cucciolata di gattini: rise, intenerito, lasciandosi scappare un mugolio che attirò l’attenzione di Sherlock che decise di raggiungerlo e sederglisi affianco.  
“Cosa stai guardando?” domandò, stranamente interessato alla vicenda, ma non tanto per il programma trasmesso, quanto per la reazione che aveva suscitato in John.  
John alternò lo sguardo tra lo schermo e il viso di Sherlock, iniziando a spiegare “E’ una puntata in cui il Dottore deve salvare la sua compagna, che tanto per cambiare si è messa nei guai, quindi si ritrova in questa automobile in cui viaggiano quel tipo lì, quell’uomo-gatto assieme alla sua moglie umana. E hanno da poco avuto dei figli...” arricciò il labbro e si corresse “...dei cuccioli insomma e hanno inquadrato i gattini ed erano favolosi.”(1)  
Sherlock assottigliò lo sguardo sull’uomo-gatto, quindi tornò su John “Un uomo-gatto?” si lasciò andare ad una risata sarcastica.  
“Sherlock, è fantascienza.” giustificò John “E’ il Doctor Who, sono alieni, non è strano trovare un uomo-gatto.”  
“Mi stupisco ancora di come tu possa trovare interessanti queste stupidaggini dopo tutto il tempo passato in mia compagnia.” Sherlock avvicinò la tazza alle labbra, prendendosi una pausa a dir poco teatrale dopo quella frase pronunciata con finta rassegnazione “Evidentemente l’ingegno non si trasmette per osmosi.”  
John sospirò con una rassegnazione che, a differenza di Sherlock, provava realmente “Evidentemente no. E neanche la simpatia purtroppo.”  
Sherlock rise di nascosto dietro la tazza, divertendosi ogni qual volta riusciva a stuzzicare John “Dai, sto scherzando, lo sai che il Doctor Who piace anche a me.” risparmiò il suo amico per qualche istante prima di ricominciare a parlare “Ragionando per assurdo, se io fossi un uomo-gatto...”  
“...probabilmente saresti più simpatico di così.” lo interruppe John, sbirciandolo di sottecchi.  
“Solo perchè dipenderei da te.” rispose Sherlock, prontamente, come se si aspettasse quell’intervento. Bevve qualche sorso di the, quindi proseguì con la propria ipotesi “E allora, da buon gatto opportunista e arrivista, sarei costretto ad arruffianarmi per avere un po’ di cibo in cambio e, di tanto in tanto, strusciarmi su di te per farti credere che sei tu quello che comanda.”  
John lo osservò in silenzio per qualche istante, catalogando velocemente le differenze tra l’ipotetico gatto di cui aveva appena sentito la descrizione e lo stesso Sherlock: coccole a parte, non vedeva poi molte discrepanze. In fondo Sherlock lo cercava, quasi sempre, solo quando aveva bisogno di qualcosa, quindi sbuffò un sussurro rassegnato “Mi chiedo ancora perchè ho scelto di avere un coinquilino e non un gatto.”  
Il viso di Sherlock si illuminò perchè aveva raggiunto l’esatto risultato che andava cercando “Vuoi un gatto?” posò la tazza sul tavolo e si sdraiò su un fianco chinandosi fino a posarsi con il volto sulle gambe di John in una posizione che sembrava alquanto comoda e confortevole “Gatto sia.”  
“Sherlock, che fai?” sbuffò John, alzando le braccia e irrigidendo i muscoli sotto quel contatto fisico “Perchè non te ne vai in cucina a fare esplodere qualcosa e mi lasci vedere il Doctor Who in santa pace?”  
“Faccio quello che farebbe un gatto.” spiegò Sherlock con la stessa tranquillità con cui smonterebbe l’alibi di un serial killer “Ti dò la dose periodica di coccole, fattela bastare per un po’.”  
John s’arrese, rilassando anche le braccia che posò inevitabilmente sopra a Sherlock, una all’altezza del torace, l’altra in modo che la mano gli finisse sui capelli, simulando qualche carezza distratta e casuale “Puntavi a dormirmi addosso fin dall’inizio, vero?”  
Sherlock, rivolto verso la televisione, sorrise scaltramente “Sono un po’ gatto, in fondo.”  
“Opportunista, furbo e irriconoscente?” domandò John, con un pizzico di ironia mista ad una punta di divertimento.  
“Ehi, non sono irriconoscente!” protestò Sherlock, ma prima che John potesse ribattere si corresse “A volte.” per dare man forte alla propria tesi, prese la mano che John gli aveva posato sul torace nella propria, stringendola appena. Il sorriso che accompagnò quel gesto, seppur rivolto alla televisione, era sincero.  
John non rispose, ma mentre tornava a guardare la televisione, mosse la mano destra sul capo di Sherlock, giocando coi suoi riccioli per tutta la durata della puntata del _Doctor Who_. Quando l’episodio finì, John slittò con delicatezza da sotto la testa dell’ormai addormentato Sherlock che protestò mugolando senza tuttavia svegliarsi, stringendo il bracciolo del divano per sopperire all’improvvisa mancanza di un cuscino sotto di sè.  
John sorrise di fronte alla rarità di un dormiente Sherlock: spense la televisione e dopo aver coperto il proprio coinquilino con un plaid di lana, si recò nella propria camera da letto, andando a dormire a sua volta.  
  
°oOo°  
  
 _John apre gli occhi ed è come se fosse circondato solo da un’atmosfera tutta, completamente bianca: il cielo è bianco, la spazio infinito che lo circonda a destra e a sinistra è bianco, gli abiti che indossa ancora, irrimediabilmente, noiosamente, bianchi. Un luogo completamente asettico, atono, inodore: neanche le camere di decontaminazione e di isolamento sono così pulite e bianche. A John sembra di stare in un’enorme e sconfinata perla, un tesoro dentro ad un altro tesoro, nascosto dall’avido proprietario di una particolarissima e preziosissima conchiglia._  
 _“Oh, è un sogno.” intuisce John, paradossalmente lucido nel suo stato di inconscienza._  
 _Si alza dal letto, iniziando a curiosare la spazio circostante: non sembra esserci nulla tranne un punto nero, immobile, a pochi metri di distanza. Decide di raggiungerlo ed una volta arrivato a pochi passi di distanza, il punto nero si muove: si rivela essere un gatto, un gatto molto particolare, sembra che abbia il musetto caratterizzato da tratti umani(2), ma John non lo trova poi molto strano, in fondo è solo un sogno. Colpa della puntata del Doctor Who, si dice._  
 _“Gattino?” si siede a terra, lasciando che il colore del suo vestiario si confonda col bianco lucido del pavimento, quindi allunga una mano verso il micio che, dopo pochi secondi di incertezza gli si avvicina, arrampicandoglisi sulle gambe._  
 _“Bello, micio.” sorride John, carezzando il dorso del gattino nero: osservandolo meglio si accorge che ha gli occhi azzurri e uno sguardo tagliente, ma è troppo distratto dalla giocosità dell’animaletto per accorgersi del campanello d’allarme che dovrebbe iniziare a rimbombargli nella testa. Ride appena, continuando a coccolare quello strano micio che ricambia con sonore fusa e che fa di tutto per raggiungere il suo viso. John è così divertito dal temperamento festoso del gatto, che decide di accontentarlo, alzandolo fino al proprio viso, offrendogli il naso ed il mento come sfogo per i propri giochi. Ma inaspettatamente, quello che decide di fare il gatto è ben diverso: allunga il musino verso il volto di John, sfiorandogli le labbra con le proprie._  
 _Prima che John possa stupirsi del gesto del micino, si sente gravare addosso un peso ben diverso: abbassa lo sguardo e si ritrova sdraiato su di sè un nudissimo Sherlock con tanto di orecchie feline ed una lunga coda nera ciondolante per aria._  
 _“Sh-Sh-Sherlock?” indietreggia John, quasi sdraiato, facente perno sui gomiti “Cosa... diavolo...?”_  
 _“E’ un sogno, Jawn.” risponde Sherlock, gattonando verso John._  
 _“Perchè diavolo dovrei sognarti nudo?” balbetta John, toccando con la schiena un muro bianco che gli impedisce di allontanarsi ulteriormente dall’uomo-gatto._  
 _“Perchè è così che mi vuoi. Ovviamente.” Sherlock posa le mani sulle ginocchia di John, aprendole per riuscire a strusciarsi sopra di lui, per raggiungergli nuovamente il viso “Tu mi vuoi.”_  
 _“No, no... non dire cavolate...” John non può far a meno di fissare il corpo del gatto-uomo, trasalendo per l’infinita sensualità delle movenze a metà tra il felino e l’umano: nota le mani di Sherlock muoversi sinuose nella lenta risalita verso il suo viso “Sh-Sherlock...”_  
 _“Jawn.” miagola Sherlock, strusciando la fronte sotto il mento dell’altro “Jawn.” ripete, prendendogli il volto tra le mani: con entrambi i pollici gli disegna il contorno delle labbra alle quali si avvicina sempre di più._  
 _“Sherlock...” prega John, immobile, non riuscendo neanche a capire se voglia veramente fermare l’uomo-gatto o se lo stia implorando di andare avanti “Sherlock...”_  
 _“Jawn.” lo chiama Sherlock un’ultima volta, per poi avvicinare le labbra a quelle di John._  
  
John si svegliò di soprassalto al suono della sveglia, sedendosi di scatto sul letto con il respiro affannoso ed il cuore che batteva ad una velocità maggiore rispetto alla sua normale frequenza cardiaca.  
“Cosa diavolo...” imprecò John, strofinandosi il volto con entrambe le mani, ma nel momento in cui chiuse gli occhi i ricordi ancora vividi del sogno appena fatto gli si presentarono come un marchio a fuoco nello sfondo nero delle palpebre abbassate.  
Imprecò nuovamente, imponendosi di pensare alle malattie più schifose e purulente che avesse mai visto per riuscire a smorzare l’ingombrante e fastidiosa erezione con la quale, sicuramente, non poteva scendere al piano inferiore.  
Sospirò, nel frattempo, iniziando a domandarsi quando avesse iniziato a pensare a Sherlock come a qualcosa di più che ad un amico: non individuò un momento preciso, perchè quando ricordava un episodio qualsiasi che lo riguardasse, vi trovò almeno un dettaglio romantico e sentimentale che confermò la tesi e al tempo stesso distrusse un pezzetto della propria autocoscienza.  
“Ok, voglio bene a Sherlock...” poi si corresse “Ok, è sicuramente la persona più importante della mia vita, ma da lì a sognarmelo nudo...” sbuffò per poi trovare la forza di uscire dal letto e continuare quella riflessione mentre cercava la propria vestaglia. John sapeva di provare qualcosa per Sherlock, nonostante lo negasse a chiunque e in qualunque circostanza, ma aveva sempre catalogato quel tipo di affetto come innocuo e controllabile: continuava ad uscire con le donne e se le sue storie non duravano non era perchè non gli piacessero abbastanza, ma perchè le metteva comunque in secondo piano rispetto al suo lavoro da assistente dell’unico consulente investigativo del mondo. Non si era mai preoccupato, anzi, era convinto del fatto che prima o poi avrebbe trovato una donna che gli sarebbe piaciuta al punto da riuscire a dire di no a Sherlock. Ma questa donna non era ancora arrivata e, forse, il sentimento che provava per Sherlock e che aveva sempre soppresso in un angolino del suo cuore e in un cassetto del suo cervello, gli stava pericolosamente fuggendo di mano. Non doveva permetterlo, perchè pensò che se Sherlock fosse riuscito a capire che provava qualcosa per lui, allora si sarebbero create situazioni imbarazzanti che avrebbero rischiato di rovinare la loro amicizia. Fortunatamente, pensò ancora John, mentre scendeva le scale, mentre Sherlock era un genio per tutto ciò che riguardava la logica e la razionalità, era altrettanto inesperto nell’individuare i coinvolgimenti emotivi che lo riguardavano. Pensò alla povera Molly e scosse il capo, riuscendo ad immedesimarsi in lei almeno in parte, quindi si ritenne al sicuro: doveva solo cercare di comportarsi normalmente, come al solito, e cercare di non destare sospetti.  
Quando John arrivò nel soggiorno, fu contento di non vedere Sherlock sul divano: per quella mattina sarebbe stato meglio se lo avesse evitato. Andò in bagno e, dopo essersi vestito per andare al lavoro, decise di prepararsi la colazione.  
“Buongiorno.” lo salutò Sherlock, distrattamente, mentre lo oltrepassava per recuperare due tazze.  
“Buong...” John si bloccò quando, voltandosi, vide il proprio coinquilino avvolto da un lenzuolo bianco: inspirò a lungo, riportando l’attenzione sul bollitore che iniziò a fissare con sguardo accigliato.  
“Ambulatorio o pronto soccorso?” domandò Sherlock, recuperando il cartone del latte dal frigo.  
“Ambulatorio.” rispose John, mentre faceva tamburellare le dita delle mani sul bancone, in attesa che il bollitore fischiasse “E tu? Buckingham Palace?” provò a buttarla sull’ironico per fuggire dai propri pensieri di natura carnale.  
Sherlock ridacchiò “Divertente.” lo fiancheggiò, in attesa a sua volta dell’acqua per il the “Comunque no. Non per ora, quanto meno.”  
John trasalì per la vicinanza del proprio coinquilino avvolto da quel lenzuolo bianco, che in controluce lasciava ben poco all’immaginazione “Sai che c’è? Faccio colazione al bar oggi.” sbottò per poi allontanarsi da Sherlock e dalla cucina, andando a recuperare il cellulare e la borsa dal tavolo del soggiorno: doveva uscire, assolutamente “Quel bollitore... è lento, lento. Lentissimo.”  
“Non sei mica in ritardo.” gli fece notare Sherlock, alternando lo sguardo tra l’orologio e il proprio coinquilino che guardò di sottecchi, ma prima che potesse osservarlo e dedurre, lo vide sparire sulle rampe delle scale. Sentì un lontano e frettoloso saluto provenire dal piano di sotto, poi il portone che veniva chiuso con veemenza. Sherlock sbuffò e scosse il capo “Umpf. Umani.”  
John si appoggiò al portone del 221B di Baker Street, sbuffò un po’ d’aria dalla bocca e dopo aver preso coraggio, si incamminò verso l’ospedale, scansando con abile maestria tutti i negozi di animali che incontrò sulla propria strada finchè, dalla vetrina di uno di essi, non vide spuntare il musetto di un micio nero con gli occhi azzurri. Sospirò e non potè fare a meno di avvicinarsi per osservarlo meglio.  
Il proprietario del negozio di animali lo notò quasi subito, quindi uscì dal bancone e gli si avvicinò “Buongiorno. Sembra le piaccia molto, vuole sapere il prezzo?”  
John sorrise al negoziante, ma scosse il capo “No, grazie. E’ molto bello ma non posso prenderlo.”  
“E’ perchè è nero?” domandò l’uomo con un sorriso.  
“No, non credo a queste superstizioni. Un gatto nero è bello quanto un gatto bianco, rosso, tigrato...” sorrise poi, ripensando alla parte iniziale del proprio sogno “Se non di più.”  
“Sa cosa si dice a proposito dei gatti neri?” il negoziante abbassò poi il tono di voce, come se stesse rivelando uno dei segreti del mondo “Nella casa dove vive un gatto nero non mancherà mai l’amore.” (3)  
John inarcò le sopracciglia, titubante circa quella credenza popolare tipicamente inglese “Guardi, io a casa ho una sottospecie di gatto nero... ma di amore proprio non se ne parla.” allargò le braccia verso l’esterno in un gesto di plateale arresa, quindi si voltò per riprendere il proprio cammino verso l’ospedale “Buona giornata, signore.”  
“Buona giornata anche a lei.” ricambiò il negoziante, osservando a sua volta il gattino nero che si arrampicava sulla gabbietta in cerca di attenzioni “Speriamo che lo trovi l’amore, eh micetto? Sembra un così bravo ragazzo.”  
  
°oOo°  
  
 _John apre gli occhi e riconosce in un secondo il posto in cui si trova. Ruota il capo a destra, poi a sinistra, quindi davanti a sè: è di nuovo tutto bianco. Sospira, tuttavia, quando non vede il gatto nero colorare la distesa monocromatica che si staglia tutto attorno a lui._  
 _Sta dunque per scendere dal letto quando, posando il primo piede a terra, percepisce la stessa sensazione di morbidezza che può donare una pelliccia, unita ad un leggere miagolio._  
 _“Oh.” si china dunque, prendendo in braccio lo stesso gatto nero che aveva già incontrato nei propri sogni: si sdraia nuovamente, posando sul proprio petto il piccolo felino che si muove insistentemente alla ricerca delle sue carezze che non tardano ad arrivare._  
 _“Cosa devo fare con te?” sospira, frenando poi la corsa del gatto che vorrebbe fiondarsi nuovamente sulle sue labbra “Se mi baci poi ti trasformi?”_  
 _Ma John non controlla più le proprie mani: mentre la mente gli dice di trattenere i movimenti del felino, il corpo risponde diversamente, così che le proprie labbra possano essere raggiunte dal gatto in uno sfiorare di tessuto vivo._  
 _John chiude gli occhi e quando li riapre vede spuntare le due orecchie nere appartenenti all’uomo-gatto che si ritrova ancora una volta sdraiato addosso: sullo sfondo della propria visuale la lunga coda nera spennella il bianco infinito dell’area circostante._  
 _“Jawn.” mugola Sherlock, troppo impegnato ad annusare il collo di John per alzare il viso su di lui “Sei qui anche questa notte.”_  
 _“Sherlock.” rimane immobile sotto il corpo dell’uomo-gatto che, oggi, s’accorge essere coperto da uno dei suoi tipici abiti neri di taglio classico “Oggi sei vestito.”_  
 _“Mi paleso a te a seconda di come tu mi vuoi.” sussurra Sherlock, salendo con il naso e con le labbra fino all’orecchio di John “Sono frutto della tua immaginazione.”_  
 _“Perchè non riesco a svegliarmi?” John chiude gli occhi e riesce solo a piegare il collo, assecondando i movimenti di Sherlock._  
 _L’uomo-gatto si libera in una risata argentina che non si espande oltre il letto: i confini di quel sogno sono limitati ai quattro angoli del mobilio, oltre non c’è aria, non c’è suono. Oltre al letto c’è la razionalità, la possibilità di svegliarsi._  
 _Quando la risata smette di rimbalzare nella bolla d’aria che circonda il letto, Sherlock risponde alla domanda di John “Perchè non vuoi farlo, mi sembra ovvio.” il petto inizia poi a tremargli, seguendo il rumore tipico delle fusa feline “Perchè vuoi stare qui con me.”_  
 _“Io non posso averti, quindi perchè mi faccio del male? Qui, fingendo di poterti avere.” John continua a non toccare Sherlock, illudendosi di poter mantenere il controllo della propria mente, controllo che, evidentemente, il suo subconscio non gli concede._  
 _“Non posso risponderti.” miagola Sherlock._  
 _“Perchè?” domanda John, fortemente tentato di alzare la mano per carezzare le orecchie feline di Sherlock._  
 _“Perchè tu non conosci questa risposta, quindi non posso dartela.” risponde l’uomo-gatto, per poi iniziare a scendere sul corpo di John, lasciando dietro di sè una scia di baci umidi che, nel sogno, riescono ad oltrepassargli i vestiti bianchi “Ti ricordo che sono una proiezione creata da te, dalla tua mente.”_  
 _John si puntella sui gomiti, alzando il collo e le spalle per seguire con lo sguardo i movimenti dell’uomo-gatto “Ma quando ti chiedo perchè continuo a sognarti, tu mi sai rispondere.”_  
 _Sherlock si posiziona tra le gambe divaricate di John, sulle quali passa più volte la mani: alza uno sguardo malizioso verso il padrone del sogno, ammiccando appena “Perchè in cuor tuo sai benissimo di volermi.”_  
 _John sospira, rabbrividendo sotto il tocco di Sherlock “Già, suppongo di sì.”_  
 _“Jawn.” miagola nuovamente Sherlock, afferrando il bacino di John e appoggiandolo sulle proprie ginocchia piegate “Sono solo un tuo sogno, una fantasia erotica, non arrovellarti così tanto.” si muove un poco, lasciando sfregare i tessuti dei vestiti di entrambi in un desiderio sessuale più volte immaginato dal suo subconscio._  
 _John sussulta per quella sensazione di sfregamento, abbassando inevitabilmente il timbro vocale, trascinato da quel piacere fittizio “Potrei chiedere consiglio...”_  
 _“...a Robert Kave, il tuo collega psicologo?” lo anticipa Sherlock, per poi piegarsi nuovamente su di lui, sfiorandogli il viso col proprio respiro._  
 _“E tu come fai a...” si interrompe da solo, scuotendo leggermente il capo “Ah, vero. Lo so io, quindi lo sai tu.”_  
 _Sherlock annuisce, per poi miagolare nuovamente “Jawn.” gli si avvicina sempre più con le labbra, ma prima che possa toccare il bianco tutto attorno diventa nero._  
  
Quando John aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò nuovamente nella propria stanza da letto, prese in mano la sveglia e la fracassò contro il muro di fronte in un gesto di rabbia e frustrazione.  
  
°oOo°  
  
Qualche giorno dopo, durante una pausa caffè, John bussò alla porta dello studio del dottor Kave, psicologo e psichiatra, collega e amico.  
Dopo alcuni minuti di convenevoli, il dottor Kave offrì una tazza di caffè nero a John, verso il quale sorrise tranquillo “In cosa posso aiutarti? Devi mandarmi qualche tuo paziente?”  
“Oh, no no, Robert.” John iniziò a giocare con la tazza offertagli dall’altro, sulla superficie della quale iniziò a tamburellare con le dita “Devo chiederti un consiglio. Se posso.”  
“Oh, di natura psicologia immagino.” Robert si sedette di fronte a John “Non ti trovi bene con Ella(4)? So che non ci vai da molto tempo.”  
“Oh, non è che io abbia bisogno di una terapia.” bevve nervosamente qualche sorso di caffè, sfuggendo per qualche istante dallo sguardo “Volevo solo un breve consiglio.”  
Robert annuì “Beh, dimmi allora.”  
“Potresti spiegarmi come funzionano i sogni?” iniziò John, per poi posare la tazza sulla scrivania “Perchè ultimamente ho una specie di sogno ricorrente...”  
Robert lo interruppe prontamente, caricando la propria voce con una vena sarcastica “Mi parli di sogni e mi chiedi un consiglio veloce?”  
John sospirò, arricciando le labbra in avanti in una supplica infantile “Ti prego.”  
“Ok.” concesse Robert, che poi si sporse in avanti anticipando un piccolo preambolo “Premettendo che io sono di scuola Freudiana, quindi poi magari esci di qui, incontri un Junghiano e ti dice una cosa completamente diversa...”  
“No, no, va bene Freudiano.” lo bloccò John a sua volta “Insomma è un sogno di natura erotica.”  
Robert agitò l’indice della mano destra in aria “In realtà questa è una svista abbastanza comune.” asserì professionalmente, preparandosi a spiegare quello che riteneva un malinteso comune “Non è che Freud fosse fissato col sesso, era solo...”  
John lo interruppe nuovamente “Consiglio veloce, Robert.” strinse le mani a pugno, mimando una certa fretta.  
Robert annuì, borbottando tra sè e sè qualche insulto rivolto agli Psicologi del Senso Comune’(5) prima di procedere con la propria spiegazione “Ok. Dunque, secondo Freud la nostra psiche è divisa in tre istanze psicologiche: Io, Es e Super Io. Per farla breve, l’Io è la tua parte conscia, quella che interagisce col mondo esterno, quella vigile e attiva in superficie.” numerò quanto appena spiegato alzando il pollice, per poi alzare anche l’indice “Il Super Io è la parte morale, quella che opera la censura ai nostri pensieri ed è presente sia nel conscio che nell’inconscio.” concluse alzando il medio della mano destra, terminando quella semplice conta “Infine c’è l’Es che è la parte inconscia, quella più sepolta dentro di noi, quella che contiene le pulsioni di carattere erotico e violento.”  
John prestò molta attenzione, quindi annuì a Robert “Ok, ci sono.”  
“Quindi, a parte in casi di natura psicopatologica, cosa ci ferma dal prendere a schiaffi il tizio che ci ruba il parcheggio o di ingropparci l’infermiera carina direttamente sulle nostre scrivanie?” alzò le spalle, senza neanche provare a negare di aver preso quegli esempi direttamente dalla sua stessa vita “Il Super Io, ovviamente. La nostra censura morale interviene e ci dice cosa sia giusto o sbagliato.”  
John rise di gusto per quegli esempi, ma spostò istintivamente le mani dalla scrivania, poggiandole in grembo “Ok.”  
“Ebbene, cosa succede nei sogni?” Robert allargò le braccia verso l’esterno, andando a spiegare qualcosa che per lui era profondamente scontato “Nei sogni l’Io dorme, quindi non è presente, ma lascia spazio all’Es che può finalmente scatenarsi, riempiendoci la mente di infermiere sexy e di automobilisti con la testa rotta da un cric. Ora, perchè a volte facciamo sogni erotici o violenti e a volte no? Dipende dal Super Io, che se è abbastanza vigile, filtra i nostri desideri censurandoli, mentre a volte li lascia passare. Ed ecco spiegati i sogni erotici e violenti.” concluse ricongiungendo le mani e appoggiandole sulla scrivania “Compriende?”  
“Sì.” John ripetè tutto nella propria mente e la conclusione sembrò non soddisfarlo molto “Ma questo vuol dire che io non posso fermare questi sogni?”  
Robert fece spallucce “Esatto.”  
John sbuffò e scosse il capo da una parte all’altra “E allora a cosa serve venire da voi psicologi e psichiatri?”  
Robert ridacchiò “Serve perchè a lungo andare, se i desideri prodotti dal tuo Es non vengono soddisfatti, interviene la frustrazione.” lo disse quasi con rassegnazione, consapevole di guadagnarsi da vivere sulle paranoie altrui “E nel tuo caso, Johnny caro, che sei una persona normale, puoi gestirla tranquillamente. Ma se capita ad una persona vulnerabile o appena appena instabile, può sfociare in una forma di depressione o, ancor più grave, di violenza patologica.”  
“Ah.” John schioccò la lingua sul palato, annuendo percettibilmente “Frustrazione, già.”  
Robert rimase in silenzio qualche istante, studiandolo di sottecchi “Senti, ma è così zozzo questo sogno?” domandò dunque, sporgendosi nuovamente in avanti “No perchè è probabile che nel momento in cui soddisfi quella fantasia, ovviamente se non è nociva per te o per qualcun’altro, potrebbe cessare.”  
John inspirò a lungo e lasciò ciondolare le braccia verso il basso, imbarazzato “Non è che è particolarmente zozzo...”  
“Allora è la persona presente nel sogno che nella vita reale ti non permette di soddisfarlo.” l’anticipò Robert, pur non volendoci le sue lauree in Psicologia e in Psichiatria per capirlo.  
“Diciamo di sì.” confessò John “Sì, è quello il problema.”  
“Beh, allora non posso aiutarti più di così, John. Non è un problema psicologico, devi solo parlare con questa persona.” propose Robert “Se ti vuole anche lei bene, altrimenti cerca di andare avanti.”  
“Sì.” annuì John, alzandosi in piedi ed avvicinandosi alla porta “Grazie Robert, sei stato molto gentile.”  
“La mia porta è sempre aperta.” Robert si alzò e gli aprì educatamente la porta, quindi, dopo aver salutato John, la richiuse dietro di sè, pronto a ricevere il suo prossimo paziente.  
  
°oOo°  
  
Quando John rientrò a casa, trovò il tavolo della cucina stranamente ripulito da qualsiasi vetrino, reagente chimico, schifezze biologiche da analizzare e, anzi, cosa ancor più rara, lo vide apparecchiato per due. Al centro, in bella vista, una bottiglia di vino rosso e diverse confezioni di take away del ristorante cinese da cui era solito ordinare la cena.  
“Bentornato, John.” Sherlock gli arrivò alle spalle e lo aiutò a togliersi la giacca con incredibile premura “Tutto bene a lavoro?”  
John si fece aiutare con piacere, ma non potè fare a meno di rivolgersi a Sherlock con un tono quanto meno sospettoso “Ciao. Hai combinato qualcosa?” lo seguì con lo sguardo, curiosamente stupito da quelle attenzioni.  
Sherlock appoggiò la giacca di John sulla sua poltrona prima di tornare in cucina “Non lo so, John.” disse con tono lineare, sinceramente ignaro di quella risposta “Dimmelo tu.”  
“Io?” domandò John, chinandosi per annusare le confezioni del take away per provare ad indovinarne il contenuto.  
“Sì, tu.” confermò Sherlock, iniziando ad aprire la bottiglia di vino rosso “E’ da più di una settimana che sei strano, distante, freddo.” pur impegnato col cavatappi, non distolse lo sguardo neanche per un istante da John “Ho forse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?”  
John si perse nello sguardo di Sherlock per qualche istante: era praticamente sicuro del fatto di essere già un’enorme eccezione per il sociopatico iperattivo con cui viveva. Sapeva di essere l’unica persona con la quale Sherlock riusciva a scendere, seppur di poco, dal piedistallo e mettere in discussione il suo carattere difficile, esercitando quella minima quantità di empatia che permetteva di vivere insieme in modo quasi del tutto tranquillo, senza discutere o litigare per la maggior parte delle assurdità compiute dal detective. Era ben conscio di essere il privilegiato che veniva ripagato per l’infinita dose di pazienza con cui affrontava le manie e le stranezze di Sherlock giorno per giorno, ed era grazie anche a quelle rare ma significative dimostrazioni di gratitudine che John si era accorto di provare dei sentimenti per l’unico consulente investigativo del mondo.  
John sorrise, dunque, avvicinandosi a Sherlock fino a posargli una mano sull’avambraccio “No Sherlock, tranquillo. Non hai fatto nulla di sbagliato.” indicò poi la tavola imbandita con un cenno del mento “Grazie per il pensiero e per la cena.”  
Sherlock sorrise sinceramente come solo con John riusciva a fare: stappò la bottiglia, riempiendo i due bicchieri alla stessa altezza, con precisione maniacale “Però non cambia che sei strano.” bisbigliò tagliente. Non gli piaceva non capire qualcosa e soprattutto non amava l’idea che John potesse avere dei segreti con lui. Il resto del mondo avrebbe potuto fare quel che voleva, nascondere segreti di stato o un noioso e scontato adulterio, ma non John: doveva sapere tutto di lui.  
“Strano?” John provò a dissimulare il tutto scuotendo il capo e facendo spallucce: sapeva che non era facile nascondere qualcosa al grande Sherlock Holmes, ma doveva pur provarci “No, sai, il lavoro.” sbuffò fingendo una maggiore stanchezza rispetto a quella che provava realmente “Pieno di ipocondriaci, mi sto stufando. Quasi quasi passo fisso al pronto soccorso.”  
Sherlock lo studiò a lungo e raggiunse la conclusione che John stava mentendo, o quanto meno che gli stava nascondendo qualcosa. Si domandò perchè avrebbe dovuto farlo, perchè avrebbe dovuto nascondere qualcosa a lui che era il suo migliore amico, ma non trovò una risposta plausibile. Provò a convincersi che, come talvolta capitava, le proprie intuizioni riguardanti l’umore e i sentimenti di John fossero sbagliate in quanto influenzate a loro volta dall’affetto che provava nei suoi confronti. Non riuscì a nascondere il proprio disappunto nel tono di voce “Vino?” domandò, con una punta di acidità.  
John colse il disappunto di Sherlock, ma finse di non accorgersene onde non complicare la situazione “Sì, grazie.” prese in mano il bicchiere e provò a pensare rapidamente ad una scusa più plausibile da inventare e proporre all’altro, in modo da sviare i suoi sospetti “La verità è che... mi sento un po’ stupido a dirlo.” prese teatralmente quella pausa, spostando altrove lo sguardo.  
“Sarebbe troppo facile fare una battuta sullo sembrare più stupido del solito, quindi eviterò.” replicò Sherlock, per poi spingere John fino a farlo sedere ed iniziare a servire la cena “Forza, dimmi.”  
“Sarebbe troppo scontato farti notare che è come se l’avessi fatta quella battuta, quindi eviterò.” lo scimmiottò John, per poi accomodarsi meglio sulla sedia sulla quale Sherlock l’aveva praticamente fatto cadere, sentendosi almeno in parte lusingato da tutte quelle attenzioni. Si bloccò in silenzio per qualche istante, osservando Sherlock che, dopo aver riempito entrambi i piatti, si sedette di fronte a lui.  
“Allora?” incalzò Sherlock, per poi bere qualche sorso di vino.  
“Ah sì. Scusa è che mi imbarazza un po’.” recitò John, giocherellando con il cibo cinese che si ritrovava nel piatto “E’ che... diciamo... sto attraversando una crisi di mezza età, ecco.” dopo aver concluso quella falsa confessione, spostò lo sguardo altrove, mordendo con decisione mezzo involtino primavera “Ma non ne voglio parlare.”  
“Una crisi di mezza età?” Sherlock inarcò il sopracciglio destro, guardandolo di sottecchi “Sei il quarantenne più in forma che conosca. Hai un ottimo lavoro, nella vita sei stato un soldato e hai salvato delle vite umane. Hai saldi principi morali, una volontà di ferro e hai la pazienza per sopportare un geniale rompiscatole come me.” allargò le braccia verso l’esterno, non capacitandosi di quella paranoia “Come puoi essere migliore di così?”  
John rimase ad ascoltare la risposta di Sherlock in un silenzio attonito, domandandosi se l’altro si fosse anche lontanamente reso conto di avergli regalato delle bellissime parole e con una naturalezza disarmante. Aprì più volte la bocca, ma in verità gli ci volle qualche secondo per formulare una vera frase “Oh. Beh, grazie, Sherlock.” abbassò lo sguardo sugli spaghetti di soia, giocherellandovi con la forchetta “Grazie davvero.”  
Sherlock fece spallucce “Davvero avevi dubbi a riguardo?”  
John alzò a sua volta le spalle in un gesto di circostanza, evitando ancora lo sguardo di Sherlock “Eh, che ci vuoi fare.” sospirò poi, strofinandosi la fronte con la mano libera: avrebbe voluto alzarsi e andare a farsi un giro per conto suo perchè gli dispiaceva mentire a Sherlock, soprattutto dopo la bella serata che aveva organizzato.  
Sherlock sospirò a sua volta, profondamente sicuro che John gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa. Che avesse trovato una donna con cui voleva andare a convivere? Quel pensiero gli fece andare di traverso un pezzo di maiale in agrodolce, tanto che iniziò a tossire a battersi il pugno chiuso sul petto.  
“Ehi.” lo richiamò John che si alzò in fretta per strofinargli la parte superiore della schiena “Guarda in alto. Sù, guarda sù.”  
“John.” mormorò Sherlock con la voca ancora arrochita dalla tosse che andò via via smorzandosi “Non è che te ne vuoi andare dall’appartamento e non sai come dirmelo?”  
“Cosa? No!” rispose John, sedendoglisi accanto “Era questo che ti preoccupava?” sospirò nuovamente nell’incontrare gli occhi di Sherlock, resi languidi dalla tosse, le sopracciglia incurvate in un’espressione leggermente intristita. Sembrava anche più dolce del gatto che incontrava nei suoi sogni, così tenero che John si lasciò scappare un sospiro “Non me ne andrò mai da questo appartamento, Sherlock. Niente e nessuno rovinerà la nostra amicizia.” ed è per questo, pensò, che non potrà mai provare a scoprire se potrebbe esserci qualcosa di più grande tra di loro.  
Sherlock potè finalmente sorridere, annuendo più volte con piccoli cenni del capo “Molto bene, allora.” tornò quindi alla propria cena, invitando John a fare lo stesso. Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, bisbigliò quello che era diventato il loro motto “Sarei perso senza il mio blogger.”  
“E io senza di te.” ammise John, sorridendogli a sua volta, perchè era vero: senza Sherlock andrebbe ancora dall’analista, starebbe zoppicando e probabilmente sarebbe un uomo molto infelice. E invece era lì, con Sherlock, con cui viveva felicemente, nonostante la mancanza di un amore che, però, era rimpiazzato dall’amicizia più bella che qualsiasi persona potesse mai desiderare.  
Entrambi forti delle proprie, differenti, convinzioni, John e Sherlock riuscirono finalmente a godersi la cena, raccontando ciascuno la propria giornata, felici di essere seduti allo stesso tavolo in compagnia del proprio migliore amico.  
  
°oOo°  
  
Quando ebbero finito di cenare, John rassettò la cucina alla bene e meglio, stanco dalla giornata, sfibrato dai propri pensieri. Una volta raggiunto il soggiorno, vide Sherlock sdraiato sul divano con il telecomando in mano, pronto ad accendere la televisione.  
“Ci guardiamo il Doctor Who?” propose Sherlock, accendendo la televisione e cercando il canale giusto “Magari ci sono gli uomini-gatto anche questa sera.”  
“Ehm...” John trasalì appena, non potendo fare a meno di immaginare lo Sherlock dei propri sogni, l’uomo-gatto che amava provocarlo con miagolii e sfregamenti vari “La puntata di stasera non mi piace.” si inventò sul momento, allargando le braccia in un cenno rassegnato.  
Sherlock inarcò un sopracciglio, riportando lo sguardo su John “Perchè, tu sai che puntata c’è stasera?”  
“Sì, insomma...” annuì John, gesticolando un poco “C’è il Dottore che va in quel pianeta col TARDIS, Martha si caccia nei guai, incontrano degli alieni, poi lui usa il cacciavite sonico e la salva...” tossicchiò distrattamente, rendendosi conto solo alla fine del proprio discorso di aver descritto lo schema stardard di ogni episodio, come se per riassumere una tipica fiaba di stampo classico avesse detto che il principe doveva salvare la principessa dal cattivone di turno.  
Sherlock, manco a dirlo, lo notò “Come in ogni puntata del Doctor Who.”  
“Già.” John allungò l’ultima vocale, facendo via via un passetto verso la rampa di scale che portava alla propria camera da letto “Noiosetto a quanto pare.”  
Sherlock si riportò seduto sul divano con un colpo di reni, osservando il proprio coinquilino con fare indagatorio “Tu adori il Doctor Who, John.”  
“Sì...” confermò John, cercando una qualsiasi scusa per potersela svignare “Ma Martha è antipatica.”  
“Ma che ti importa, ci facciamo due risate.” minimizzò Sherlock, deciso ad ottenere quello che voleva a tutti i costi “O c’è qualche motivo per cui non dovremmo guardarci un po’ di televisione insieme?” domandò poi, a bruciapelo, osservando la reazione dell’altro.  
John, invece, provò a cambiare discorso “Da quando ti interessa così tanto guardare la televisione?”  
Sherlock fece spallucce, quindi si preparò a dire l’unica ovvietà che valeva la pena esser pronunciata “Beh, il Doctor Who è una delle migliori cose che gli Inglesi abbiano mai inventato.”(6)  
John, whoviano fin da quando era bambino(7), non potè che essere d’accordo con Sherlock ed inoltre, non volendo insospettirlo troppo, accettò la sua richiesta “Va bene.”  
“Vieni qui.” Sherlock battè con la mano nello stesso punto del divano in cui John era solito sedersi, intento a replicare la posizione assunta poco più di una settimana prima “Questa sera mi sento gatto.”  
John, ripensando ai propri sogni, rise quasi istericamente per quella battuta, ma finì con l’assecondarlo, sedendosi nel punto deciso da Sherlock e permettendogli di appoggiare la testa sulle proprie gambe “Devo iniziare a comprarti i croccantini?”  
“Devo iniziare a graffiarti?” ribattè Sherlock, sistemandosi al meglio sulle gambe di John, cercando il punto più comodo su cui far aderire la propria guancia.  
“Devo iniziare a portarti dal veterinario?” minacciò John, tenendo le braccia alzate fino a che Sherlock non riuscì a trovare una posizione comoda.  
“Shhh! Inizia.” lo zittì Sherlock, cercando a tastoni la mano sinistra di John, per riprodurre la stessa postura della sera in cui videro assieme la puntata dell’uomo-gatto “Woooweeewooo!” intonò poi, modulando la voce con le note elettroniche della particolare canzone d’apertura del telefilm.  
“Non ti avevo ancora sentito canticchiare la sigla.” John aiutò Sherlock nel suo intento, sistemando la mano destra a cavallo del suo torace e la sinistra sopra i ricci che iniziò ad accarezzare. Lo sentì mugolare e pensò che neanche il peggior incubo afghano lo avrebbe esentato dal sognare il proprio gatto-Sherlock quella stessa notte. Non sembrò, tuttavia, troppo dispiaciuto.  
Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle, accoccolandosi piacevolmente in quella posizione, con la testa nel grembo del suo dottore, la mano destra di John stretta nella sua e la sinistra sui propri capelli “C’è una prima volta per tutto.”  
  
°oOo°  
  
 _Quando John apre gli occhi, non si stupisce di trovarsi avvolto nella bianca atmosfera del suo sogno: come ogni volta, ruota il capo a sinitra e, al solito, non trova nulla a parte il colore lattiginoso che si estende a perdita d’occhio. Nel momento in cui ruota il capo a destra, invece, trova il gatto nero steso affianco a lui, col pancino all’aria e gli occhi azzurri fissi su di lui._  
 _John si gira su un fianco, posando la mano sinistra sul ventre dell’animale che risponde con sonore ed entusiaste fusa “Beh? Oggi non fai di tutto per farti baciare in modo da poterti trasformare?”_  
 _Il musetto antropomorfizzato del micino sorride a John, ma non sembra intenzionato a muoversi ulteriormente: il felino si limita ad aprire e chiudere gli occhi languidamente e a riempire l’aria con le note gutturali delle sue fusa._  
 _John ringhia di frustrazione “Oh, al diavolo.” si china dunque e per la prima volta da quando ha iniziato a sognare quelle particolari situazioni, bacia per primo il muso del gatto, volontariamente e con la smania che il felino si trasformi in Sherlock al più presto._  
 _“Aw, Jawn.” mugola appagato l’uomo-gatto, apparso dopo il primo battito di ciglia di John “Sapevo che avresti fatto il primo passo pur di incontrarmi.”_  
 _“Certo che lo sapevi, sei parte di me.” John muove la mano sinistra, quella che prima carezzava il pelo del ventre del gatto, scoprendo la piacevole sensazione della pelle umana sotto di sè “E sei nudo, questa volta.”_  
 _“Proprio come mi desideri.” l’uomo-gatto inarca la schiena sotto la mano di John che, sempre per la prima volta, lo tocca intenzionalmente._  
 _“Sei bellissimo.” sussurra John, alzando la mano destra verso il capo di Sherlock, accarezzandolo con curiosità “Anche con le orecchie e la coda.” abbassa lo sguardo, poi, osservando divertito la lunga e sottile appendice caudale dell’uomo-gatto attorcigliarsi attorno al suo braccio sinistro._  
 _Sherlock miagola sotto quelle carezze e finalmente, dopo diversi attimi di passività, allunga a sua volta le mani, posandole sul torace di John “Lo so.”_  
 _“Lo so che lo sai.” risponde John, lasciando scendere la mano dalle orecchie feline fino al volto di Sherlock, accarezzandolo con un po’ di insicurezza celata da un temperamente docile e delicato._  
 _“Toccami ancora.” sussurra Sherlock, girandosi a sua volta su un fianco, trovandosi faccia a faccia con John “Almeno qui puoi farlo.” il modo in cui guarda e sfiora il proprietario del sogno è un misto di dolcezza ed erotismo, il perfetto connubio di ciò che vorrebbe fosse realizzato “Sfoga qui la tua frustrazione.”_  
 _John inspira il dolce profumo proveniente dall’uomo-gatto, ansimando appena quando si sente sfiorare il volto dal respiro dell’altro “Oh, qualcuno è stato attento alla lezione di Robert.”_  
 _“Sì. Tu. E per estensione anche io.” l’uomo-gatto alza la gamba destra oltre il fianco di John, aggrappandosi alla sua schiena per cercare di annullare la benchè minima distanza tra di loro “Jawn.”_  
 _John asseconda il fare di Sherlock e, viziandosi con la sua stessa fantasia, chiude le braccia attorno all’esile corpo dell’altro “Perchè quando stiamo per baciarci mi sveglio sempre?” gli sfiora il volto con le labbra, senza mai, in verità, toccarlo veramente._  
 _“Perchè lo desideri troppo.” mormora Sherlock reclinando appena il capo, iniziando a cercare il giusto incastro per poterlo baciare “E allora sei così spaventato che ti svegli.” dal suo petto inizia a sprigionarsi il tipico verso delle fusa quando è ormai ad un millimetro dalle labbra di John “Proprio come sta per succedere adesso.”_  
  
Il bianco della perla onirica venne nuovamente sostituito dal nero della stanza buia di John. Sbuffò frustrato ed osservò l’ora nella nuova sveglia che aveva comprato dopo l’incidente dei giorni precedenti: erano solo le cinque del mattino, avrebbe potuto dormire ancora, ma alla fine decise di alzarsi. Non aveva più voglia di dormire, non dopo quel sogno, non dopo l’illusione di aver quasi assaggiato le labbra del suo Sherlock.  
  
°oOo°  
  
Erano le 9 di sera quando John ebbe finito il proprio turno al pronto soccorso. Dopo essersi fatto la doccia ed essersi cambiato, decise di sedersi ad uno dei tavoli del bar dell’ospedale, alla ricerca di un po’ di riposo e di qualsiasi pretesto per rientrare a casa il più tardi possibile: quella, infatti era sera in cui la BBC avrebbe trasmesso una puntata del Doctor Who e non voleva rischiare di dover sopportare un’altra sessione di platoniche carezze con un reale Sherlock che fingeva, inconsapevole delle sue fantasie, di essere un gatto.  
A John non spiaceva sognare gatto-Sherlock, non del tutto, ma non poteva rischiare di smascherare i propri sentimenti col suo vero coinquilino, quello senza orecchie, sprovvisto di coda e incapace di rapportarsi dal punto di vista sentimentale.  
Decise di sfogliare il quotidiano mentre addentava il toast che aveva ordinato al bar, scorrendo rapidamente i titoli degli articoli e soffermandosi a leggere solo quelli di cronaca e di cultura generale. Estrasse poi il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloni quando riconobbe la suoneria assegnata agli sms.  
  
 _Finito il turno? Ordino cinese? Facciamo ancora in tempo a vedere il Doctor Who. SH_  
  
“Appunto.” borbottò John tra sè, per poi appoggiare il cellulare sul tavolo, decidendo di non rispondere subito, fingendo di essere ancora impegnato al lavoro.  
Quando girò la pagina del quotidiano finendo nella sezione riservata agli eventi culturali della giornata, l’occhio non potè che cadergli sulla pubblicità di una serata a tema intitolata _‘Cats are purrrfect!’_.(8)  
John rise, dapprima incredulo, poi avvicinò il volto al giornale e lesse con molta attenzione la descrizione di quel particolare evento con un sorrisetto sghembo dipinto sul volto: la curiosità lo divorò, soprattutto quando trovò la nota a margine, marcata con un asterisco, che riportava l’avvertimento che si ritrovò a recitare a voce alta “Chi si presenta all’evento vestito a tema verrà omaggiato con un cocktail gratis.”  
John rise un po’ meno quando sentì una mezza erezione occupargli l’angusto spazio dei jeans, ma ancor più, sospirò affranto all’idea di non riuscire più a pensare ad un gatto senza che gli venisse in mente lo Sherlock dei suoi sogni, con tanto di coda, orecchie ed irrimediabilmente nudo. Ma la curiosità era troppa e dato che l’alternativa era passare la serata ad alimentare la propria frustrazione sul divano assieme a Sherlock, decise che sarebbe andato a quell’evento. Almeno si sarebbe fatto qualche risata, pensò.  
Prese l’indirizzo del locale e, dopo aver preso il cellulare in mano, digitò velocemente un sms a Sherlock.  
  
 _Finito ora il turno. Grazie per il pensiero, ma esco a bere qualcosa con dei colleghi. Non fare esplodere la casa mentre sono via. Buona notte. JW_  
  
Dopo aver riposto il cellulare in tasca, uscì dall’ospedale e alzò il braccio verso il primo taxi che vide spuntare in fondo alla via.

 


	2. Filosofia felina

John si fece lasciare all’inizio di West Central Street, nel West End, per nulla intenzionato a mostrare al tassista quale fosse la sua reale destinazione.  
Una volta sul marciapiede, John si lasciò guidare dapprima dalla musica ed in secondo luogo da un gruppetto di ragazzi che, già immedesimati nello spirito della festa, imitavano i miagolii dei gatti tra una risata e l’altra.  
Dopo qualche minuto, John raggiunse il ‘The End’, uno dei locali più importanti di Londra, famoso, tra le altre cose, per le magnifiche feste a tema che organizza durante tutto l’anno. Pagò la quota per la partecipazione all’evento, quindi, dopo essersi fatto timbrare la mano da uno dei buttafuori, entrò nel locale: venne subito investito dal volume della musica e dalle luci dei fari che si accendevano e si spegnavano seguendo ritmici cicli di intermittenza. Ma più di ogni altra cosa, sorrise di un’incomprensibile e al tempo stesso incomparabile gioia nel veder sfilare davanti a sè una serie di ragazzi e ragazze vestiti a tema: dalle più numerose Catwoman a costumi inventati ma alquanto verosimili, per poi passare alle persone che si erano semplicemente messe in testa delle orecchie finte ed attaccati una coda posticcia alla cintura dei pantaloni.  
Si bloccò poi, quando vide sfilare davanti a sè un ragazzo alto, longilineo, capelli neri, occhi azzurri, vestito completamente di scuro: trasalì, inoltre, nel riconoscere anche la coda e le orecchie da gatto.(0) John ebbe il dubbio che a forza di sognare il suo gatto-Sherlock, avesse avuto il potere di materializzarlo: era impossibile, certo, eppure glielo ricordava in maniera impressionante. Il ragazzo sparì in mezzo agli altri uomini-gatto presenti in sala e finì col pensare di essersi immaginato tutto, di aver visto ciò con cui il suo cervello aveva in mente di torturarlo, quindi fece spallucce, decidendo di accompagnare quella bizzarra serata in compagnia di una buona bevanda alcolica. Non poteva davvero affrontare quella situazione completamente lucido.  
Decise di sedersi al bancone ed ordinare uno dei cocktail del giorno, il Doraemon, ma si pentì molto presto, quando si vide servire un long drink azzurro, zucchero bianco attaccato al bordo del bicchiere e due ciliegie sotto spirito come decorazione: si impose di non fare lo schizzinoso ed iniziò a bere con lo sguardo rivolto verso lo spazio centrare riservato a coloro che desideravano ballare. Fu lì che lo vide.  
Lo stesso ragazzo di prima sfilò nuovamente davanti a lui e quando questi si accorse di essere preso di mira dallo sguardo di John, si fermò di colpo: ruotò sul posto facendo perno sulle suole delle scarpe, quindi si avvicinò al bancone, sorridente, mostrando ancor meglio il proprio viso.  
John osservò quel bellissimo ragazzo avvicinarglisi e rimase immobile, totalmente soggiogato dal suo sguardo magnetico. Iniziò con naturale spontaneità a paragonarlo a Sherlock: gli occhi erano azzurri chiari come i suoi, ma erano al tempo stesso diversi, carichi di malizia; i capelli erano neri, ma lunghi fino alle spalle, lisci, portati all’indietro; la pelle era sempre chiara, ma non color porcellana come quella di lui; i tratti del viso, androgini a loro volta, erano leggermente più dolci e il fisico, in generale, sembrava molto simile a quello del suo conquilino.   
Il ragazzo si fermò di fronte a John, divertito dalla lunga occhiata con cui l’aveva studiato “Sei un dottore?”   
“Cosa?” John guardò istintivamente il taschino della propria camicia, controllando se si fosse dimenticato di togliersi di dosso il badge identificativo: quando confermò di non aver addosso nè lo stetoscopio nè qualsiasi altro oggetto potesse suggerire il proprio mestiere, alzò uno sguardo stupito verso il ragazzo “Come fai a saperlo?”  
“Oh, era una battuta. Perchè sembrava che mi avessi fatto una radiografia.” rise il ragazzo, indicandosi da testa a piedi con un gesto della mano destra “Comunque è divertente la coincidenza.”  
“Scusa.” John si spalmò la mano sinistra in faccia, scuotendo leggermente il capo “Non volevo metterti in imbarazzo.”  
“Imbarazzo? Oh, no. Tranquillo.” fece spallucce il ragazzo, la cui costante sul suo volto era un bel sorriso raggiante e allegro “Potrei ritenermi lusingato, al massimo.”  
John tossì un po’ del suo drink, iniziando a negare il sottotesto di quell’affermazione come se fosse un riflesso incondizionato “Lusingato? Non so cosa tu voglia sottintendere, ma...”  
Il ragazzo assottigliò lo sguardo sul bicchiere di John, ignorando le sue proteste con un gesto della mano “Doraemon? Non ti facevo tipo da Doraemon.”  
John posò il bicchiere sul bancone, quindi rispose al giovane “Perchè, scusa, tu sai che tipo sono?” nonostante la scelta di parole potesse suggerire un certo fastidio, il tono era tranquillo e vagamente incuriosito.  
“Spero di averlo capito.” ammiccò per poi posarsi a sua volta al bancone, affianco a John, sfiorandogli la spalla con la propria “Come mai non hai neanche un paio di orecchie finte in testa?”  
John non potè fare a meno di continuare a studiare il viso del ragazzo: era la seconda volta in vita sua che si ritrovava a valutare la bellezza di un uomo, ma era troppo preso dalla conversazione per iniziare a dar vita alle sue solite paranoie circa la propria, sempre più lontana, eterosessualità “Oh, è che l’ho deciso mezzora fa’. Ho smontato da lavoro, ho visto che c’era questo evento e ho deciso di venire.”  
Il ragazzo assottigliò lo sguardo su John, studiandolo a sua volta “Tu sei un dottore che ha finito il turno da mezzora. Sarai stanco morto e invece di andartene a casa a riposare, decidi all’ultimo minuto di partecipare ad una serata a tema? Dove il tema è il mondo felino?” gli scappò una piccola risata, quindi concluse la propria deduzione in tono scherzoso “O sei un pervertito, o sei qui per un motivo molto preciso.”  
“Non sono un pervertito!” protestò John, accigliandosi un poco.  
“Ne ero sicuro. Questo vuol dire che sei qui per un motivo preciso.” diede una leggerissima spallata a John, cambiando il colore del proprio tono di voce, tingendolo con una punta di malizia “E sarei veramente curioso di sapere qual è.”  
John evitò di rispondere, provando a spostare il centro della conversazione sul ragazzo “E tu? Perchè sei qui?”  
“Ehi, io ho una coda e due orecchie!” rise per poi iniziare a giocare con la propria coda, con la cui punta andò a solleticarsi il naso “Io posso, anzi io devo essere qui stasera.”  
John rise a sua volta, guardando rapito la lunga coda nera, così simile a quella che, nei suoi sogni, il gatto-Sherlock amava attorcigliargli attorno al braccio “Suppongo che tu abbia ragione.”  
“Allora?” lo richiamò all’attenzione il ragazzo, del tutto intenzionato ad ottenere le risposte che cercava “Perchè sei qui? Perchè ci rimani, nonostante non sia chiaramente il tuo genere di serata ideale?”  
John inspirò a lungo, domandandosi perchè stesse continuando a dare corda a quel ragazzo: ne aveva già uno di testardo saputello da sopportare, d’altronde. Rispose genericamente, pur senza mentire “Volevo passare una serata diversa dal solito.”  
“Non solo.” replicò il ragazzo, senza quasi dargli tempo di finire la propria frase “E poi dai, mi hai seriamente fatto una radiografia prima. Quindi o ti piaccio parecchio o ti ricordo qualcuno che ti piace parecchio.” rimase con lo sguardo fisso su John, lasciandosi sfuggire una lunga occhiata sulle sue labbra “O entrambe le cose.”  
John rimase in silenzio per diversi istanti, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca più volte, allibito dalla sfacciataggine di quel ragazzo così intuitivo “Sì, senti Signor ‘so-tutto-io’...”  
“Guarda che non ti devi vergognare.” lo interruppe con un sorriso “Mi sta bene.” allargò le braccia verso l’esterno, spensieratamente “Tutto intendo.”  
“Tu... tutto cosa?” John si ritrovava continuamente spiazzato dall’enfasi di quel ragazzo la cui disinvoltura, nonostante gli argomenti che stavano trattando, riusciva a metterlo a proprio agio.   
“Uscire con te.” sbuffò, come se fosse stupito dalla goffaggine di John “Sembri interessante. Insomma vieni qui in questa serata folle, quindi vuol dire che ti piace metterti in gioco. O quanto meno sei molto curioso.” iniziò ad elencare quelle qualità numerandole con le dita della mano destra, alzandole via via che ne citava una nuova “Sei un dottore, quindi è probabile che tu sia una persona intelligente. Sei un gran bell’uomo. E poi...” si zittì un attimo, avvicinandoglisi abbastanza per riuscire a sussurrare sotto il volume mediamente alto della musica “...quando mi hai guardato in quel modo, mi hai fatto venire i brividi.”  
John osservò il volto del ragazzo da più vicino: assottigliò lo sguardo, quindi recitò la sua formula magica di protezione dalle insinuazioni “Io non sono gay.”  
Il ragazzo tirò un lunghissimo sospiro prima di ritrarsi ed appoggiarsi nuovamente al bancone “Ohhh. Ho capito allora.”  
John inarcò un sopracciglio “Cosa hai capito?”   
Il ragazzo riprese a giocare con la finta coda “Crisi di identità sessuale.”  
John sospirò: sapeva che il ragazzo aveva ragione, perchè nonostante avesse ammesso a se stesso di amare Sherlock, l’idea che da un giorno all’altro gli piacesse un uomo non lo esaltava certamente “Perchè dovrei avere una crisi di identità sessuale?”  
“Perchè ti butti in una serata tipicamente gay!” spiegò il ragazzo con una tranquillità disarmante: sembrava avere una risposta per tutto “Forse per capire se effettivamente lo sei.”  
A quel punto, però, John sembrò veramente confuso. Non conosceva la lista dei clichè tipici dell’essere omosessuale e certamente non vi avrebbe inserito una festa riguardante i gatti “Perchè una serata a tema felino dovrebbe essere una serata gay?”  
“Quanti uomini etero conosci, disposti a vestirsi da gatto?” rise il ragazzo, scuotendo il capo “Seriamente, neanche durante Halloween!”  
“Quindi io sarei capitato in una serata gay senza saperlo?” domandò John, seriamente stupito dalla coincidenza e altrettanto desideroso di una sincera spiegazione “E questi uomini non potrebbero essere qui semplicemente per vedere delle belle ragazze vestite da Catwoman?”  
Il ragazzo alzò le spalle in un gesto di circostanza “Te lo concedo, c’è anche qualche etero, ma...” si interruppe poi, indicando a John il centro della pista “Questa canzone capita a fagiuolo. Guarda. Tutti gli uomini che iniziano a cantarla e a ballarla sono sicuramente gay.”  
John era sempre più confuso “Perchè?”  
Il ragazzo, a quel punto, sbuffò incredulo “Tu dimmi quale etero canterebbe e ballerebbe ‘Occhi di gatto’!”(1)  
John alternò lo sguardo tra la pista da ballo ed il volto del ragazzo sul quale si soffermò “Non può essere la regola! Io non la ballerei questa canzone eppure tu insinui che io sia gay.”  
Il ragazzo si portò le mani sul volto, scuotendolo appena “Non ho detto che sei gay, ho detto che hai una crisi di identità sessuale.” continuò tuttavia a spiegare. Non voleva mollare l’osso: John sembrava interessargli veramente “Ti sono sempre piaciute le donne, ma ora ti sei accorto che ti piacciono anche gli uomini. Quindi sei in crisi.”  
John non negò, ma non se la sentì neanche di ammettere al ragazzo di aver centrato in pieno il nocciolo di quella questione così intima e delicata “Non puoi capire.” sbottò, per poi voltarsi e bere qualche sorso del proprio cocktail che finì col disgustarlo nuovamente “E non so neanche perchè sto qui in questa festa gay, a parlare con te di cose private, bevendo questo drink che è dolcissimo ed è veramente orribile.”  
Anche il ragazzo si voltò, interessato a risolvere le paranoie di John “Allora. Uno: posso capirti, sono bisex anche io.” iniziò “Due: sei ancora qui a parlarne con me perchè vuoi venire a capo di questa situazione e hai trovato una persona che ti sta spiegando la faccenda in maniera schietta, diretta, ma anche divertente.” quindi concluse, dandogli un’altra piccola spallata “Tre: l’offerta di prima è sempre valida. Voglio uscire con te.”  
John si voltò per guardare il ragazzo negli occhi, quindi sospirò, cogliendo un barlume di sincerità nel suo sguardo “Oddio. Sei serio.”  
“Senti, take it easy. Non devi impazzire dietro a questa faccenda.” alzò la mano sinistra sulla spalla destra di John, stringendola in modo confortante, senza alcuna malizia “E non devi spaventarti all’idea di uscire con me, non voglio saltarti addosso! Voglio solo conoscerti perchè, te lo giuro, mi stai veramente simpatico! Sai quando una persona ti piace a pelle?” gli sorrise con lo sguardo pulito e sincero, libero di secondi fini “Quando parlo di uscire insieme non intendo nulla di strano: una passeggiata, un caffè al bar, una birra in un locale... cose così.” reclinò il capo di lato, verso la propria spalla apparendo, se possibile, ancor più docile “Dopo la prima volta che saremo usciti poi decideremo se vederci ancora. Ma anche come amici, eh? Stai tranquillo, non voglio obbligarti a fare cose che non vuoi fare.”  
John non fuggì da quel contatto nè tantomeno si perse anche una sola parola pronunciata da quel ragazzo così schietto, semplice e divertente “Certo che parli veramente tanto.”  
Il ragazzo rise, arrossendo per la prima volta da quando avevano iniziato a parlare “Sì, me lo dicono sempre tutti. Spero che non sia un problema.”   
John fu colpito dal rossore che aveva tinto le guance del ragazzo e capì che forse gli serviva quel segnale, la prova che fosse umano, vero, dotato di emozioni “Va bene.”  
“Davvero? Grande!” gli battè la mano sulla spalla prima di riportarla lungo il proprio fianco, quindi gli indicò l’uscita del locale con un cenno del mento “Andiamo a prenderci una birra, allora?”  
“Quando? Ora?” John si sentì spiazzato dall’intraprendenza del ragazzo. Ed in buona parte anche lusingato.  
Il ragazzo iniziò a cercare nelle tasche dei pantaloni la ricevuta della guardarobiera, stringendola tra indice e media una volta che l’ebbe trovata “Perchè no? Tu non vuoi stare veramente qui e sono convinto che in un pub, davanti ad un buon boccale di birra, ti sentiresti più a tuo agio.”  
John sospirò, stupito di come in tutta Londra fosse riuscito a conoscere un altro ragazzo che riusciva a leggerlo con tutta quella facilità “Ok, andiamo. Non berrò mai più un Doracoso in tutta la mia vita.”  
Arrivati davanti alla guardarobiera, diedero entrambi la propria ricevuta all’addetta di quel preciso servizio: nell’attesa, il ragazzo si voltò verso John, porgendogli la mano “Abbiamo parlato per più di un’ora e non ci siamo neanche presentati.” rise appena, spensierato nel suo modo di essere “Sono Tom. Piacere.”  
“John.” gli strinse la mano, sorridendogli a sua volta “Piacere mio.”

°oOo°

“Medico militare? Wow!” esplose Tom, seduto al tavolo del pub, davanti ad un boccale di birra chiara: ammiccò poi a John, celando la malizia del proprio sguardo con un tono vivacemente scherzoso “Sarebbe troppo scontato dire che mi piacerebbe molto vederti in divisa?”  
John rise a sua volta: si era sentito fare molto spesso quella battuta, ma solo ed esclusivamente da donne, quindi quell’eccezione lo divertì oltremodo “Ora sono semplicemente un medico. Sono stato congedato con onore dopo una missione in cui sono stato ferito.” alzò istintivamente la mano destra sulla spalla sinistra, massaggiandola appena “Niente di grave, fisicamente.”  
Tom cambiò espressione quando apprese del ferimento, assottigliando poi lo sguardo quando sentì John specificare l’entità del suo tormento “E psicologicamente?”  
“Per un po’ di tempo ho sofferto di una zoppia psicosomatica. Poi è passata.” quel ricordo lo portò inevitabilmente a pensare a Sherlock: estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca, ma quando vide il display vuoto, privo di qualsiasi sms in arrivo, lo rimise a posto “Ho ancora qualche incubo, ma la frequenza è decisamente diminuita.”  
Tom non diede importanza al gesto di John, non conoscendo il riferimento a quel particolare episodio “Sei un eroe, insomma.”  
John scosse il capo “No. Non mi definisco tale. Gli eroi... sono tutta un’altra cosa.” non era la modestia a parlare per lui, lo credeva davvero: aveva visto giovani soldati subire ferite molto più gravi rispetto alle sue, quindi si riteneva un miracolato per essere tornato dall’Afghanistan praticamente indenne.  
“Non è che uno deve per forza morire per essere chiamato eroe.” replicò Tom, mentre giocherellava con le orecchie finte che si era tolto dalla testa “Quelli sono martiri.”  
John reputò un po’ troppo semplicistica l’affermazione di Tom, ma capì dal suo tono di voce che forse voleva solo essere un tentativo di consolazione nei suoi confronti, quindi spostò la conversazione su di lui “E tu?” domandò, frenando la tentazione di rubargli le orecchie finte agguantando saldamente il proprio boccale di birra “Cosa fai nella vita? Non riesco ad inquadrarti, sinceramente. E poi sembri così giovane.”  
“Ho 35 anni, ma so di dimostrarne di meno.” quindi si lisciò la camicia nera, fingendo di darsi un tono prestigioso “Sono un professore: insegno Filosofia alla Goldsmiths University, qui a Londra.”  
“Oh, sono sempre stato negato in Filosofia.” ammise John “Oltre ad Ippocrate per il famoso giuramento, ci hanno fatto studiare solo qualcosa riguardante la morale. E molto a grandi linee.” provò ad aggiungere qualcosa di più appropriato, ma non trovando nulla finì con l’agitare la mano a mezz’altezza “Sai, i problemi etici, quelle cose lì.”  
“Sì, quelle cose lì.” lo scimmiottò Tom, alzando indici e medi della mani mimando l’apertura e la chiusura delle virgolette “Non ti ci vedo a parlare di Filosofia. Mi sembri più un tipo pratico, che ama l’azione.”  
John annuì “Infatti lo sono.” ammise, decidendo poi di approfondire l’argomento: gli interessava scoprire qualcosa di più di quel ragazzo così affascinante “Da cosa ti è nata la passione per la Filosofia?”  
“Oh. Beh, mi piace pensare, pormi domande, cercare le risposte. Conoscere diversi punti di vista e paragonarli tra loro.” gesticolò Tom, aprendo prima la mano destra verso l’esterno, poi la sinistra, coordinando le diverse subordinate del proprio discorso “E poi la Filosofia ti regala un’apertura mentale infinita, è bellissimo.”  
John, dunque, fece la domanda che Tom definì intimamente da ‘profano della disciplina filosofica’, ma di cui veramente desiderava la risposta “E quando avrai trovato tutte le risposte a tutte le domande?”  
“Ci saranno sempre nuove domande, John.” sospirò Tom, donandogli quella risposta che aveva l’importanza di un segreto, ma che avrebbe dovuto conoscere tutta l’umanità “E poi, dovresti saperlo anche tu che sei medico: non esiste una sola verità. Esiste l’ultima verità.” rivelò infine, dimostrando col proprio sguardo acceso la vera passione che nutriva per la propria materia di studio “Anche in Medicina, no? Il farmaco attuale, la tecnica chirurgica usata al momento e le cure dei giorni d’oggi verranno sempre soppiantate dai risultati delle nuove ricerche. E per fortuna, altrimenti non si progredirebbe mai.”  
“Esiste l’ultima verità.” ripetè John, rimasto attento durante tutta la durata della spiegazione “Interessante.”  
Tom decise che era il momento di provare ad approfondire la conoscenza del cruccio che affliggeva John “Ed è applicabile a tutto, compreso il nostro modo di pensare.” arrivò pian piano al discorso, partendo alla lontana: se John avesse voluto, avrebbe colto il riferimento, altrimenti avrebbero continuato a parlare d’altro “Bisogna essere coerenti con se stessi, ma anche disposti ad abbracciare un nuovo... stato delle cose.”  
John colse il riferimento: inarcò l’angolo destro della bocca in un sorrisetto sghembo e dopo aver abbassato il capo, rialzò lo sguardo verso Tom “Ed ecco che stiamo parlando della mia... com’è che l’hai chiamata?”  
“Crisi di identità sessuale.” rispose Tom prontamente, per poi fare un rispettoso passo indietro “Ma se non ne vuoi parlare...”  
“In realtà...” lo interruppe John, spostando lo sguardo altrove, imbarazzato “Penso di sì.”  
Tom aprì la bocca piacevolmente sopreso, quindi sistemò la propria seduta scomposta avvicinandosi maggiormente al tavolo “Ti ascolterò con piacere. E se posso darti qualche consiglio, lo farò più che volentieri.”  
John fece spallucce e tornò a guardarlo sorridendogli gentilmente “Beh, avevi ragione. Tu ne parli in maniera schietta ma divertente, quindi mi riesce un po’ più facile parlarne.”  
“Bene!” esultò Tom, sorridente come sempre “Uhm, come prima cosa... puoi togliermi una curiosità?”  
John sospirò “Vuoi chiedermi perchè ero a quella festa?”  
“Sì!” annuì Tom, rimettendosi in testa le orecchie finte “Sempre che tu voglia parlarne.”  
John rise, poi prese l’iniziativa di allungare la mano verso i capelli di Tom, prendendo tra le mani il cerchietto dotato di orecchie feline “In confidenza?”  
“In confidenza, mi sembra ovvio!” nascose abilmente il fremito provocato dal contatto con John, dovendo ammettere a se stesso che quell’ex soldato lo intrigava molto più di quanto pensasse “A chi dovrei dirlo?”  
“E’ un po’ di tempo che faccio una specie di sogno ricorrente.” spiegò John, dopo qualche attimo di titubanza “Una persona che...”  
“Ti piace?” domandò Tom, palesando tutta la sua impazienza.  
“Piacermi è riduttivo...” ammise più a se stesso che al proprio interlocutore “Comunque, sì, in questo sogno ci siamo io e lui in questo posto bianco, bellissimo... e lui ha orecchie e coda felina.” sbuffò poi, coprendosi il volto con la mano libera “Dio, mi sento stupido.”  
Tom scosse velocemente il capo “Non esserlo, è solo una proiezione del tuo subconscio.” provò a rassicurarlo, indossando nuovamente i propri panni da professore universitario “Non è che tu voglia farti un umano con orecchie e coda feline. E’ un modo per mascherare questo essere umano, come se tu non fossi totalmente convinto di questo tuo sentimento.” gli sorrise, posandogli sulla spalla la propria mano con fare rassicurante “Non devi sentirti stupido, non c’è nulla di malato in questo.”  
“Sei anche psicologo?” domandò John, non senza una punta di ironia.  
“No. Ma per la mia laurea ho sostenuto anche tre o quattro esami di psicologia, quindi conosco almeno le basi.”(2) gli strinse la mano attorno all’omero e dopo averlo scrollato un poco, lo riportò sul boccale, dal quale bevve qualche sorso di birra.  
“Oh, capisco.” annuì John, pensando sarcasticamente di avere accumulato sempre più nuovi e numerosi argomenti di conversazione con il gatto-Sherlock dei suoi sogni.  
“Ad ogni modo, è così?” gli domandò Tom, quando lo vide assorto nei suoi pensieri “Mascheri questa persona con orecchie e coda felina perchè pensi sia... uhm... intoccabile? Irraggiungibile? E dunque arrivi a spersonalizzarlo per renderlo più accessibile a te?”  
“Oh, beh, non so se è per questo motivo.” bevve a sua volta qualche sorso di birra prima di continuare “Cioè, sì, lui è irraggiungibile, sicuramente. Ma la cosa delle orecchie della coda penso sia perchè una sera abbiamo guardato assieme un episodio del Doctor Who dove c’era un uomo-gatto e lui scherzando ha detto di essere un gatto, ha appoggiato la testa sulle mie gambe e si è fatto coccolare.” allargò poi le mani, in gesto di resa “In maniera del tutto platonica.”  
“Ah.” si stupì Tom, arricciando il naso di fronte a quella rivelazione “Quindi ci sei già uscito insieme?”  
“No.” sbuffò John, per poi ammettere “E’ il mio coinquilino.”  
“Oh. Che casino.” Tom fu spontaneo in quell’esternazione che proprio non riuscì a fermare. Poi, sempre mosso da curiosità, tentò un’altra domanda “E come mai lui è irraggiungibile?”  
John spiegò a Tom l’entità della sua relazione con Sherlock, sempre evitando di chiamare il proprio coinquilino per nome, onde evitare che l’altro potesse capire di chi stesse parlando grazie agli articoli di cronaca sui quotidiani. Gli spiegò come si erano conosciuti e come si era evoluto il proprio affetto per lui e i motivi che lo avevano spinto a non provare in alcun modo a portare la loro relazione ad un livello successivo. Gli raccontò, quindi, a grandi linee, la reticenza di Sherlock nel provare sentimenti di natura amorosa e la sua frustrazione derivante dal suo piuttosto recente innamoramento nei confronti del proprio coinquilino.  
Tom lo ascoltò attentamente senza mai interromperlo, notando con che passione e con quanto sentimento John gli stesse raccontando dell’unica persona per la quale avesse mai provato un amore così forte e che, al tempo stesso, sembrava destinata a non ricambiarlo. Tom vide una moltitudine di sentimenti alternarsi sul viso di John: dalla frustrazione per il proprio desiderio represso all’amore incondizionato che tuttavia provava per Sherlock, per poi passare alla devozione con cui manteneva stabile quel legame di amicizia che sembrava più resistente di un diamante, le cui molteplici sfaccettature riflettevano il volto di John sotto miriadi di punti di vista diversi. Tom vide tutta quell’intensità e si ritrovò a sperare di poter trovare un giorno un uomo o una donna che parlassero di lui in quel modo e di cui potesse, a sua volta, raccontare ad un amico dell’intensità dell’amore che li legava.  
“Cavolo, John. Mi spiace.” si ritrovò dunque a dire, perchè nessun uomo buono, come lo era John, meriterebbe un disinteresse del genere “Non puoi vivere così per tutto il resto della tua vita.”  
“Beh, spero di riuscire ad incontrare qualcun’altro nel frattempo. Qualcuno con cui instaurare una relazione vera senza perdere la sua amicizia.” ipotizzò John, finendo di bere la propria birra.  
Tom rise, questa volta con malizia “Qualcuno tipo me?”  
John rise a sua volta, a metà tra il divertito e l’imbarazzato “Sei senza vergogna!”  
“Ho visto come mi hai guardato prima.” mormorò, per poi sporgersi un poco in avanti, verso di lui “Gli somiglio?”  
John sospirò per l’effetto che gli fece quella vicinanza “Un pochino.” ammise “Abbastanza.” si corresse poi, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia, ristabilendo tra loro una certa distanza di sicurezza “Cioè il colpo d’occhio è evidente. Poi in realtà siete comunque diversi.”  
Tom indietreggiò a sua volta, ma la proposta che inoltrò gli uscì subito dalle labbra “Che ne dici se proviamo ad uscire insieme?” il tono era calmo, spogliato della malizia con cui avrebbe voluto travolgerlo, perchè sapeva che doveva stare attento a non spaventarlo con un approccio troppo eccessivo se voleva sperare di avere una chance “Una prova, senza impegno. Giuro che non ti assillerò.”  
Così come Tom inibiva la manifestazione del proprio profondo interesse per lui, John non si trattenne dall’esporre i propri scrupoli a riguardo “Non ti dà fastidio l’idea che io possa uscire con te per provare a sostituire lui?”  
“Beh, John, con tutto il rispetto, non è che mi sono già innamorato di te. Quindi da qui a rimanerci male per un tuo prossimo rifiuto, ne deve passare di tempo.” ed era vero: Tom era molto interessato ad approfondire quella conoscenza, ma era conscio di quello che rischiava ed era convinto di sapere come gestire la situazione “Inoltre, partendo dal presupposto che io sono al corrente di questo fatto, è una mia scelta consapevole.”  
John annuì soddisfatto, ma voleva davvero essere sicuro: l’idea di trovare qualcuno che potesse trattarlo come un vero compagno lo stuzzicava e Tom era l’unico uomo oltre a Sherlock ad avergli fatto girare la testa, ma non voleva comunque approfittare della situazione “Se alla lunga dovesse darti fastidio?”  
“Allora smetteremo di uscire insieme in quel modo e amici come prima.” propose Tom, sempre sereno, d’accordo anche con la propria coscienza “E poi, che ne sai, potrei anche riuscire a fartelo dimenticare.” ridacchiò in tralice.  
John sorrise, ma tenne a precisare ancora una cosa “Tom, io non voglio nulla di impegnativo.” mise le mani avanti, completamente onesto quanto totalmente spaventato dall’eventualità di uscire con un uomo che non era Sherlock “Sarebbe la prima volta che esco con un uomo. Ed è ancora tutto molto strano per me.”  
“Te lo ripeto, non ti costringerei a fare nulla, John. E poi capisco la situazione. Andremo con calma, come due amici che vogliono conoscersi meglio.” confermò Tom pazientemente, capendo il punto di vista di John “C’è altro che dovrei sapere?”  
“Sì.” ammise, con un sorriso che aveva un che di dolceamaro, una crudele ironia, il triste fato che ci siamo scelti da soli “Lui verrà sempre prima di tutto e tutti. Se mi chiamerà perchè ha bisogno di aiuto durante un caso, io lo raggiungerò anche se vorrà dire interrompere un’uscita con te.”  
Tom annuì di nuovo “Va bene.”  
“Non posso permettergli di rischiare la vita da solo.” si gistificò John, sapendo di aver avanzato tutte le pretese che il caso necessitava, non aspettandosi, probabilmente, che Tom avrebbe acconsentito a tutto “Senza di me quello stupido a momenti si fa ammazzare da un tassista psicopatico.”  
“John, ho detto che va bene.” provò a tranquillizzarlo Tom “Lo capisco, non posso pretendere di scavalcare ciò che provi per lui. E non lo vorrei neanche.” aggiunse con sincerità “Io non voglio strapparti da lui. Voglio solo che tu ti renda conto che tu, a differenza di lui, sei una persona che ha bisogno di affetto, di amore, di contatto fisico. E siccome lui non può darti queste cose, è giusto che tu ti veda con altre persone.”  
John riassunse velocemente tutto nella propria mente: era indubbiamente attratto da Tom, sia fisicamente che a livello mentale, inoltre lui aveva accettato tutte le sue clausole. E poi era vero: non era giusto che si privasse di una vera relazione solo perchè non ne poteva avere una con Sherlock. La frustrazione si sarebbe sfogata, l’amore di cui necessitava si sarebbe avverato e avrebbe finalmente confermato o smentito la propria bisessualità. E poi Tom era veramente affascinante. Annuì, dunque “Suona ragionevole.”  
“Perchè lo è.” gioì Tom, bevendo alla goccia il resto della birra che gli era rimasta nel boccale “E sono lusingato e oltremodo felice di poter uscire con te. Sembri veramente una brava persona, John.”  
“Grazie.” John arrossì leggermente, cambiando velocemente discorso per non farsi cogliere in flagrante “Anche per aver capito tutta la faccenda dei casi. Le mie ex si arrabbiavano di brutto.”  
Tom rise forte, arrivando a stringersi le bracci all’altezza dello stomaco “Per forza! Le donne sono delle eterne insicure: se vedono che le abbandoni a metà appuntamento per raggiungere il tuo migliore amico, ti molleranno in tempo zero.”  
John si unì alla risata, contagiato dal buon umore di Tom “Uh, sembra la storia della mia vita.”  
Uscirono dal locale poco dopo, quindi si fecero compagnia per strada, camminando sul marciapiede come due vecchi amici, salutandosi solo quando si accorsero di dover prendere due direzioni diverse.  
“Allora, ti scrivo io?” domandò Tom, dopo aver salvato il numero di John nella rubrica del cellulare “Posso scriverti anche per cazzeggiare un po’? Tra un quarto d’ora accademico e l’altro?” sorrise, già divertito all’idea.  
“Ok.” concesse John, mettendo a posto il proprio cellulare, arricchito a sua volta di un nuovo numero di telefono “Se non ti rispondo subito non te la prendere. Insomma, salvo vite io!”  
Tom rise, annuendo con diversi cenni del capo “Va bene, Doc!” poi si portò la mano destra al centro del petto, singhiozzando teatralmente “Ti prego, trova il tempo di rispondermi tra un’unghia incarnita e un giradito!”  
“Mi prendi in giro, Prof?” John stette al gioco, fingendo di prendersela “Guarda che passo dalla tua classe e falsifico tutti i fogli di presenza.”   
Tom schioccò le dita per aria, scuotendo il capo “Come se non lo facessero già, piccole canaglie.”  
“Non puoi neanche punirli, perchè sono convinto che troverebbero una qualsiasi balla filosofica e te la rigirerebbero fino a farla diventare una valida giustificazione.” ridacchiò John, burlandosi di quel bellissimo ragazzo che aveva ancora la finta coda attaccata ai pantaloni.  
Tom annuì rassegnato “Già. Quelli che seguono anche il corso di Logica, poi, sono insopportabili.”  
“Oh, non fatico a crederlo.” John battè velocemente gli occhi, ricordandosi di tutte le volte che Sherlock riusciva a vincere una discussione solo grazie ad inferenze logiche ed analitiche. Guardò poi l’ora e, accorgendosi di quanto fosse tardi, decise di congedarsi “Allora, tu scrivimi. Io ti rispondo appena posso.”  
“Va bene. Grazie per la bella serata.” si mise le orecchie in testa e si lisciò i vestiti, confermando la propria vanità allo sguardo attento di John “Pensavo di tornare a casa con un uomo vestito da gatto e invece ci ho guadagnato un appuntamento con un uomo ben più interessante.”  
John si bloccò un attimo, osservandolo nel suo splendore: una sinuosa linea nera che gli ricordava l’uomo-gatto dei suoi sogni “Pensi di tornare a casa con le orecchie e la coda addosso?”  
“E perchè no? Questa notte mi sento gatto!” annuì Tom, prendendo la punta della coda in mano e agitandola a mo’ di saluto.  
“Questa notte ti senti gatto...” ripetè John, a bassa voce, stupendosi per la coincidenza grazie alla quale Tom si era espresso con le stesse identiche parole di Sherlock.  
“Mrew!” salutò Tom, sorridendogli entusiasta, proprio come dal primo momento in cui aveva posato lo sguardo su di lui “Buona notte, John.”  
“Buona notte, Tom.” ricambiò il sorriso per poi voltarsi, incamminandosi in direzione opposta alla sua, verso Baker Street.

°oOo°

John fece del suo meglio per non fare alcun rumore, ben conscio dell’udito sovraumano di cui disponeva Sherlock: era sulla prima rampa di scale e ancora non udiva le note del violino, nè tantomeno il tonfo dei piedi sul pavimento o il tintinnio di ampolle che cozzano tra di loro. Poteva significare solo che Sherlock era così assorto nei suoi pensieri da rimanere immobile nella stessa posizione o, cosa più rara ma ben sperata, che stesse dormendo.  
Quando intraprese la seconda rampa di scale, riconobbe un alone di luce irregolarmente intermittente provenire da sotto la porta: la televisione. Che Sherlock fosse sveglio?  
Nel momento in cui aprì la porta con tutta la delicatezza che disponeva, riconobbe sul divano la figura di Sherlock, dormiente, che dava le spalle alla televisione accesa con tutto l’audio abbassato: i documentari della BBC, diceva sempre il consulente investigativo, erano interessanti, ma i narratori erano quasi sempre noiosi, così si limitava ad osservare e a dedurre da solo l’argomento e i vari dettagli descritti nel reportage.  
John si tolse la giacca e le scarpe, in modo da rendere i propri passi ancor più silenziosi, quindi si avvicinò al divano: recuperò il plaid di lana col quale coprì Sherlock, aspettando a spegnere la televisione, usufruendo della leggera luce che osservargli il viso rilassato. Rimase in contemplazione per qualche minuto e quando stava per spegnere la televisione, si sentì chiamare dalla voce ovattata di Sherlock.  
“John.” biascicò, aprendo leggermente gli occhi.  
“No, shhh.” gli coprì gli occhi con la mano destra mentre spense velocemente la televisione con la mancina.  
“John.” lo chiamò nuovamente, mezzo intontito “Odori di birra.”  
“Perchè l’ho bevuta.” si inginocchiò a terra e, mentre con la mano destra continuava a coprirgli gli occhi, con la mancina lo massaggiava appena dietro il collo.  
“Sei tornato tardi.” mormorò Sherlock, per poi mugolare sotto il massaggio di John.  
“Non farti passare il sonno.” il tono era basso e tranquillo, ma il contenuto era per lo più una supplica, preghiera che sembrava essere stata esaudita, in quanto John sentì le ciglia di Sherlock richiudersi lentamente.  
“Domani mattina stiamo insieme.” sussurrò ancora, sempre con la voce arrochita dalla sonnolenza: lo bocca impastata quasi non si apriva per parlare.  
John sorrise: era consapevole che gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare per ‘essere uscito a bere una birra con i colleghi’ piuttosto che passare la serata con lui. Vivevano una disparità dei ruoli con cui John si era ormai rassegnato a convivere: mentre per Sherlock era legittimo e completamente normale uscire da solo per delle ore, quando lo faceva lui scattavano gli interrogatori e i musi lunghi. A volte era come vivere con un bambino, lo stesso bambino che John cercava disperatamente di far riassopire “Dormi, Sherlock.”  
“Prometti.” ordinò quasi, capriccioso anche da mezzo addormentato.  
“Promesso.” bisbigliò John “Ora dormi.” ritirò poi entrambe le mani, perchè bastarono le sue parole per convincere Sherlock che, con la mente ormai affidata a Morfeo, si rannicchiò nella coperta in posizione fetale, facendo sparire il volto all’interno di essa.  
John si allontanò subito dal divano, temendo di svegliare nuovamente il suo geniale amico che fissò da lontano per qualche istante, per poi salire nella propria camera da letto ed abbandonarsi ad un sonno privo di sogni.

°oOo°

Due giorni dopo, John e Sherlock furono chiamati da Lestrade per un caso di violenza domestica: una donna sulla cinquantina era stata trovata morta nella sua casa prefabbricata in legno a Cranfield, nella periferia di Londra.  
“Sappiamo già chi è l’assassino.” iniziò Lestrade, non appena i due lo raggiunsero “Ma il bastardo ha riempito la baracca di materiale esplosivo instabile e dobbiamo far brillare la casa prima ancora che ci facciano entrare dentro a cercare delle prove.” sbuffò l’ispettore, indicando a John e a Sherlock il punto il cui avevano sistemato il cadavere “E’ chiaro che è stato il marito, ma se non confessa, senza uno straccio di prove, non possiamo comunque incriminarlo.”  
“E Sherlock è l’unico che saprebbe dirvi movente e arma del delitto anche solo guardando il cadavere.” intervenne John, per poi estrarre il cellulare dalla tasca: aveva appena ricevuto un sms.  
“Ovviamente.” confermò Sherlock “E il marito dov’è? Sarebbe utile dare un’occhiata anche a lui.”  
John li seguì e nel frattempo sbloccò lo schermo del cellulare, leggendo il breve messaggio di testo che gli era appena arrivato.

_Ciao, John! Quante vite umane hai già salvato oggi? Tom_

Non era la prima volta che Tom gli scriveva: si erano sentiti anche il giorno precedente in cui il giovane professore aveva rotto il ghiaccio con la citazione di Aristotele _‘La scelta è desiderio che ragiona e ragione che desidera’_ e John gli aveva risposto con un molto più prosaico _‘Oggi alla mensa ho scelto la zuppa. Pessima scelta’_. Tom gli scrisse una risata correlata da un’emoticon sorridente e così iniziarono a parlare del più e del meno.

_Ciao! Nessuna, sono su una scena del crimine. JW_

_Oh, spero di non averti disturbato. In realtà volevo chiederti una cosa. Tom_

_No, dimmi pure. JW_

John si fermò affianco a Sherlock che era a sua volta arrivato in prossimità del cadavere, sul quale si chinò, iniziando ad analizzarlo. Un nuovo bip riportò la sua attenzione sul display.

_Hai presente la canzone di Bonnie Tyler? Quella che fa ‘I need a hero, I’m holding out for a her til the end of the night, he’s gotta be strong, he’s gotta be fast and he’s gotta be fresh from the fight’? Tu sei un eroe, sembri forte, veloce e pronto alla battaglia. Posso affittarti per questa sera? Tom_

John cercò di nascondere una risata che però non fuggì alle orecchie di Sherlock che si girò e lo fulminò con un’occhiataccia. Non perchè non stesse prestando attenzione al cadavere, quel caso era appena un ‘3’, ma l’idea che qualcun’altro, chiunque fosse, riuscisse a smontare la sua maschera d’empatia arrivando addirittura a farlo ridere nel bel mezzo di una scena del crimine, lo infastidiva parecchio.  
“John.” lo invitò, cercando di nascondere la sua insoddisfazione almeno nel tono di voce “Puoi unirti a noi ed aiutarci col caso o sei troppo impegnato a giocare ad Angry Birds?”  
“Non sto giocando ad Angry Birds.” infilò il cellulare in tasca e dopo essersi infilato i guanti in lattice, iniziò ad esaminare il cadavere della donna.  
“No, infatti. Stai corteggiando la tua nuova fiamma per sms.” sibilò, senza neanche guardarlo in volto “Un’infermiera? Dovresti saperlo che poi, quando finirà, sarà complicato condividere lo stesso luogo di lavoro. Non hai imparato nulla dall’esperienza con Sarah?”  
John valutò che fosse normale, per Sherlock, ipotizzare che stesse uscendo con qualcuno conosciuto al lavoro, visto che da quando aveva iniziato a sognare il proprio inquilino in modalità felina aveva cercato di evitarlo il più possibile a favore di diverse ore di straordinario “Non sto uscendo con nessuna infermiera. E comunque con Sarah siamo rimasti amici.” rispose distrattamente, continuando ad analizzare il corpo della malcapitata “Qui c’è un foro d’entrata dai contorni molto irregolari. Che sia stato causato da un seghetto? Ma non sarebbe comunque la causa della morte, è una ferita troppo piccola.”  
“E’ ovvio che non è quella la causa della morte.” sussurrò Sherlock scocciato, continuando ad osservare John, molto più interessato a dedurre qualcosa di nuovo su di lui piuttosto che soffermarsi su un cadavere la cui causa del decesso aveva intuito alla prima occhiata “Con una paziente? Non è deontologicamente corretto, lo sai?”  
“Ritenta, sarai più fortunato.” lo invitò John sarcasticamente, per poi notare un forellino tra indice e medio della mano destra della donna “Uhm, le ha iniettato qualcosa. La causa della morte potrebbe essere un veleno.”  
“Naturalmente.” Sherlock tralasciò la propria gelosia da parte per qualche istante, orgoglioso dello spirito d’osservazione del proprio assistente, l’unico oltre a lui ad aver notato quel minuscolo foro tra le due dita della defunta “Digitalis Purpurea.” alzò poi il braccio, indicando a John e Lestrade una piccola serra adiacente il prefabbricato entro la quale si poteva intravedere la tipica forma a campanella dei fiori della digitale purpurea.(3)  
Mentre Sherlock iniziava una lunga spiegazione sulle qualità farmaceutiche di quella particolare pianta, John si tolse i guanti e riprese il cellulare in mano.

_Eccomi, analizzavo il cadavere. Ti serve un eroe? Cosa hai intenzione di fare, andare dai tuoi nemici di Storia e fargliela pagare per tutte le volte che hanno detto che la Filosofia è inutile? JW_

_Schifo! No, con gli Storici non vale neanche la pena discutere, sanno solo ripetere a memoria cose già successe, non hanno la fantasia per battermi in retorica. Pensavo ad un film al cinema. Tom_

_E perchè ti serve un eroe? JW_

Mentre John attendeva la risposta di Tom, alzò lo sguardo su Sherlock, ascoltando la sua spiegazione con tutto l’interesse che potè donargli in quel momento.  
“Ed è chiaro che l’abbia fatto perchè si era stufato di pagare i debiti della moglie.” sbuffò, rispondendo alla domanda di Lestrade.  
“Da cosa hai capito che aveva dei debiti?” rispose l’ispettore e Sherlock ricominciò col suo fiume di parole.  
John ascoltò l’inizio, poi riprese in mano il proprio cellulare.

_Perchè andremmo a vedere The Avangers! Ho visto il trailer, il cattivo è un gran fico. Tom (4)_

_Tu tifi per il cattivo? JW_

_Solitamente no, ma questa volta farò un’eccezione. E poi per quello ho bisogno di te, dovrai bilanciare questa mia momentanea defezione facendo l’eroe. Tom_

_Quindi è così che andrà? Andremo al cinema insieme questa sera? JW_

_Mi piacerebbe molto, in effetti. Tom_

John rialzò lo sguardo nello stesso momento in cui Sherlock concluse la propria impeccabile spiegazione: si ritrovò addosso i suoi occhi assieme a quelli di Lestrade che, evidentemente, si aspettavano qualcosa da lui.  
John deglutì, dunque, per poi sorridere a Sherlock “Fantastico, come sempre.” gli dispiacque dirlo senza aver effettivamente ascoltato la brillante spiegazione del suo amico, ma pensò ingenuamente che quel complimento sarebbe stato comunque meglio di niente.  
Sherlock non la pensava allo stesso modo e si risentì molto più di quanto avrebbe immaginato: era la prima volta che John non prestava attenzione alle sue deduzioni, per mandare sms a chissà chi, e per di più aveva anche provato a burlarsi di lui facendogli dei complimenti non sinceri. Gli stessi complimenti con cui lo deliziava e che lo facevano sentire speciale, erano stati appena elargiti all’unico scopo di non sentirsi fare una scenata. Una scenata? Sì, avrebbe voluto fargliela prima, ma non dopo quella vigliaccata. Era semplicemente deluso.  
“Quindi...” Lestrade provò a spezzare quella tensione riassumendo il tutto “Ha ucciso la moglie per non dover più pagare i suoi debiti.”  
“Umpf. Sentimenti.” Sherlock scosse il capo “Se non si fosse legato a quella donna, non avrebbe avuto questo problema e ora non andrebbe in galera.” estrasse i propri guanti dalla tasca del cappotto, infilandoseli nuovamente “Tsk. L’amore. Un difetto della condizione umana.”  
John scrollò il capo, stanco di sentire quella frase, addolorato dalla familiarità con cui il suo udito l’aveva associata alla voce di Sherlock “Se tutti seguissero il tuo ragionamento, la razza umana si estinguerebbe in tre generazioni.”  
Sherlock usò la logica per difendersi “Se lui avesse seguito il mio ragionamento, ora non sarebbe in manette.” l’aveva fatto apposta, l’aveva detto di proposito davanti a John, perchè sapeva che lo avrebbe ferito. Fu profondamente infantile in quel frangente: siccome John l’aveva appena fatto soffrire, allora meritava di essere ripagato con la stessa moneta.  
“E’ impossibile parlare con te di queste cose.” sbuffò John, recuperando il cellulare dalla tasca della giacca. Se prima avesse avuto anche il minimo dubbio circa il suo appuntamento con Tom, dopo l’ennesima uscita di Sherlock contro l’esistenza dei sentimenti non aveva più remore.

_Piacerebbe molto anche a me. Dimmi quando e dove. Ci sarò. JW_

Inviò l’sms di risposta mentre si allontanava dalla scena del crimine: alle sue spalle gli artificieri stavano facendo saltare in aria la casa e la serra dell’assassino e della sua malcapitata moglie. E mentre l’aria lì attorno bruciava di un piccolo incendio controllato, tra John e Sherlock era momentaneamente calato il gelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (0) Oh, god, yes. Immaginatevelo pure con la faccia di Tom Hiddleston, pettinato alla Loki XD (gesùggiuseppeemmmaria che figo!) e per chi avesse letto la mia Back to London, in cui c'è un Tom Stone (sempre omaggio a Tom Hiddleston), non preoccupatevi, non è un Moran travestito, è semplicemente un altro tronco di pino che ha incrociato la strada di John :D  
> (1) Allora, non so voi, ma dalle mie parti, in qualunque serata gay mi sia infilata, appena parte “occhi di gatto” è il delirio... quindi ho deciso di farla diventare “canzone tipicamente gay” XD  
> (2) Io studio Filosofia, curriculum psicopedagogico in cui ho sostenuto 40 crediti in materie psicologiche... e buh, ho ipotizzato che anche il mio Tom avesse fatto una cosa del genere :)  
> (3)La digitale purpurea è una pianta dalle molteplici proprietà farmaceutiche, contenente tossine utili ad esempio per gli scompensi cardiaci e per l’epilessia. Essendo delle tossine, ovviamente, un sovradosaggio è pericolosissimo e può addirittura portare alla morte. (maggiori informazioni su wikipedia XD)  
> (4)Ebbene sì, ahahah (anzi, eheheh), a questo Tom piace Loki XD paradox is the way XD


	3. Il gatto è un ottimo amico. Peccato che graffi.(1)

John raggiunse il quartiere di Southbank dieci minuti in anticipo rispetto all’orario concordato con Tom: detestava i ritardatari, quindi, piuttosto che cadere lui stesso in quella forma di scortesia, preferiva arrivare sempre qualche minuto prima ed aspettare pazientemente la persona con cui aveva un appuntamento, di qualunque tipo fosse.  
Si erano dati appuntamento per le 21 di fronte al _BFI_ , un piccolo cinema con solo quattro sale, scelto apposta per evitare la moltitudine di gente che solitamente affolla le multisala, soprattutto quando vengono proiettati film attesi e famosi come quello che avevano scelto di andare a vedere.  
Pochi metri prima di raggiungere il cinema, John venne assalito da qualche dubbio di natura pratica: si domandò, ad esempio, come avrebbe dovuto salutare Tom, oppure se avesse dovuto offrirgli il biglietto o se ognuno avesse dovuto pagato per sè. E se nel buio della sala Tom ci avesse provato? Dopo il cinema avrebbe dovuto proporgli di andare a bere qualcosa assieme o si sarebbero dovuti salutare lì?   
Quando arrivò davanti alle porte del cinema si fermò in attesa di Tom, approfittando di quei minuti di anticipo per provare a rispondere a qualcuna delle proprie domande. Dando le spalle alle porte del cinema, non si accorse quando ne fuoriuscì Tom, che lo affiancò subito, dandogli una leggera pacca sulla spalla.  
“Ciao, John!” gli sorrise, donandogli una rapida occhiata da testa a piedi.  
“Oh, Tom. Ciao.” lo guardò a sua volta, confermando l’apprezzabile gusto che l’altro aveva nel vestire: jeans scuri, maglietta grigia, chiodo nero “Non avevo capito che mi avresti aspettato dentro.”  
“Infatti non ti stavo aspettando dentro, sono solo andato a prendere i biglietti.” sventolò a mezz’altezza i due tagliandi “Terza fila a partire dall’alto, posti centrali. I migliori, insomma.”  
“Oh, grazie.” John gli sorrise, lieto di aver evitato l’imbarazzante diatriba davanti alla cassiera del _‘Pago io. No lascia stare. Facciamo a metà.’_ e per aver risolto anche il problema saluto: una virile ma non troppo distaccata pacca sulla spalla. Tom stava facendo di tutto per metterlo a suo agio: John si chiese se l’avesse fatto consapevolmente o se fosse così gentile con tutti, ma in entrambi i casi era comunque encomiabile. Non fu uno sforzo, dunque, provare a sdebitarsi “Come posso ricambiare?”  
“Pop-corn.” rispose Tom prontamente, come se si aspettasse quella domanda “Sono molto goloso.”  
“Molto bene!” John rise per poi annuire, seguendo Tom dentro il cinema “Finalmente qualcuno che mangia.” borbottò tra sè e sè.   
Dopo aver preso una confezione di pop-corn ed un bicchiere di the freddo, raggiunsero la sala in cui avrebbero proiettato il film da loro scelto. Si spogliarono delle giacche, tolsero la suoneria ai cellulari, quindi si sedettero comodamente: mentre John sembrava ancora un po’ imbarazzato, Tom sprizzava gioia da tutti i pori, felice della realizzazione di quella serata.  
“Allora, di cosa parla questo film?” chiese John, soffermandosi poi sulla figura dell’altro, momentaneamente girato di profilo. Studiò il volto di Tom, apprezzando il modo in cui teneva i capelli: non più carichi di gel e portati all’indietro, ma stretti in un piccolo codino dal cui elastico fuggiva un ciuffo per parte, ciocche che il ragazzo sistemava spesso dietro le orecchie. Le guance completamente sbarbate, lisce come quelle di una donna e le sopracciglia curate a fondo suggerivano una profonda cura della propria immagine, una vanità che Tom non si preoccupava di nascondere, così come non eccedeva nell’ostentare. Era veramente bello.  
“Davvero non hai mai sentito parlare di questo film?” accavallò una gamba sull’altra mentre iniziò a spiegargli la trama facendo riferimento anche ai film precedenti riguardanti i diversi Vendicatori, mostrando particolare enfasi ogni qual volta parlasse di Loki e di Captain America.  
“E così a te piace il cattivo, Loki.” concluse John, divertito dal fiume di parole che uscì rapidamente dalla bocca dell’altro.  
Tom annuì a bocca piena “Sì. E tu potresti ricordare molto Captain America.” aggiunse, per poi offrire i pop-corn a John.  
“Solo perchè era un soldato?” domandò John, evitando di dirgli quanto in realtà, a giudicare dal racconto, sembrasse molto più ispirato da Ironman.  
“Perchè era un gran bel soldato.” ammiccò Tom, ripescando qualche pop-corn dopo che John ne ebbe preso qualcuno “E poi anche per il suo carattere: fedele, leale, forte, impavido...”  
John lo interruppe “Ti sei proprio fatto un’idea precisa di me, eh?”  
“Vorresti dire che non sei così?” chiese Tom, seppur in tono retorico.  
“Beh... sì, penso di sì.” annuì John, per poi abbassare il tono di voce, vedendo partire i trailer che anticipavano l’inizio del film. Tornò dunque al discorso precedente, divertito dalla risposta che il senso dell’umorismo di Tom avrebbe potuto partorire “Allora per questa sera siamo nemici? Tu il cattivo, io il soldato buono?”  
“Non vederla così!” Tom ridacchiò, adeguando a sua volta il volume di voce, avvicinandosi un poco al viso dell’altro “Vedila come se tu dovessi provare a redimermi.”  
John scosse il capo, ma ottenne proprio la risposta sagace e burlesca che andava cercando “Sfacciato.”  
Tom gli sorrise malizioso, per poi zittirsi durante un trailer di un film che sembrava interessarlo parecchio. Quando finì, sgomitò John per riattirarne l’attenzione “Allora, com’è andato oggi il caso?”  
John fece spallucce, scuotendo appena il capo “Non voglio parlarne.”  
“Oh, scusa. Immagino tu non possa dirmi nulla.” ipotizzò Tom, schiacciando con i denti con uno dei semi non scoppiati, torturandolo tra un molare e l’altro per riuscire a romperlo.  
“Beh a parte quello...” sbuffò John, giocando con la cannuccia della bibita che aveva comprato “E’ che lui, tanto per cambiare, ha fatto un discorso su quanto siano sconvenienti i sentimenti umani.”  
A quel punto, Tom si pentì di avergli chiesto del caso: voleva che passassero una bella serata, non rovinarla ritrovandosi a parlare di quanto il coinquilino di John non fosse empaticamente e sentimentalmente normo-dotato. Tuttavia il danno era fatto, quindi dovette reggere il gioco “Delitto passionale?”  
“Macchè.” sbuffò John, il cui piede accavallato andò a toccare quello di Tom. Non sembrò farci caso, tuttavia, riprendendo il proprio racconto “Se n’è uscito fuori con qualcosa del tipo che se quell’uomo non si fosse legato sentimentalmente a quella che è stata sua moglie, ora non sarebbe in prigione.”  
Tom inarcò le sopracciglia per l’assurdità delle parole che aveva appena ascoltato “Allora non si sposa più nessuno, non si fanno più figli e il genere umano si estingue?” con nonchalance andò poi ad incastrare meglio il dorso della propria scarpa dietro la caviglia di John, creando il pretesto per maggiori scontri apparentemente fortuiti.  
“E’ quello che gli ho detto anche io.” sbottò John, per poi riabbassare la voce quando sentì il signore seduto dietro di sè tossicchiare, invitandolo tacitamente a fare silenzio “Ma è impossibile ragionare su queste cose con lui.”  
“Mi spiace.” bisbigliò Tom, ed era rivolto sia a John che a se stesso: si chiese se sarebbe mai riuscito a farlo distaccare dal suo fantomatico coinquilino, ma era sicuramente troppo presto per dirlo. Rimase a guardarlo ancora qualche istante, abbozzando un leggero sorriso.  
John sospirò, in bilico al centro di un asse cartesiano i cui vertici opposti erano rappresentati da Sherlock e Tom. Si vedeva legato a delle lunghe catene che lo ancoravano a Sherlock, ma si accorse di essere riuscito a muoversi di pochissimi centrimentri verso il vertice opposto quando alzò la mano sinistra verso il volto di Tom, sistemandogli il ciuffo di capelli che era di nuovo fuggito dall’incavo disegnato dietro l’orecchio destro “Un passo indietro da lui, un passo avanti verso di te.”   
Tom non rispose e si sforzò di nascondere lo stupore per quel gesto, onde non ingitantirlo eccessivamente agli occhi dello stesso John che lo aveva compiuto: sorrise amabilmente, reclinando appena il capo di lato, non potendo controllare in alcun modo il lieve rossore sulle guance che fu però nascosto dal buio della sala.  
John sorrise di riflesso, ringraziando tacitamente se stesso per essere riuscito a compiere quel piccolo passo verso la propria indipendenza. Ritirò lentamente la mano, riposizionandola poi in grembo, intrecciandola con la gemella. Distolse dunque lo sguardo, portandolo sul grande schermo sul quale iniziava la proiezione del film, ma con la coda dell’occhio notò che Tom lo stava ancora guardando e ciò non potè che farlo sciogliere nell’ennesimo sorriso soddistatto.

°oOo°

“Comunque Loki è davvero uno sfigato!” commentò John, una volta uscito dal cinema assieme a Tom.  
“Ehi! Ha solo sofferto tanto! E’ un incompreso!” protestò Tom, incamminandosi verso il vicino ponte di Waterloo assieme a John.  
“Dai, quando Hulk l’ha preso per un piede e l’ha sbattuto per terra è stato esilarante!” John scoppiò a ridere, arrivando addirittura a tenersi la pancia ricordando la comicità della scena.  
Tom si impuntò, fermandosi davanti a John e intrecciando le braccia al petto “Rimane un gran figo.”  
John non riusciva a smettere di ridere, soprattutto di fronte all’ostinazione di Tom che continuava a difendere quel personaggio del film a spada tratta “Un gran figo sfigato.”  
Quello era uno di quei momenti di presa in giro giocosa che Tom inscenava spesso con i ragazzi con cui usciva per creare il pretesto per un contatto fisico: molte volte aveva insistito su un argomento qualsiasi, ma sempre futile, per potersi avvicinare e rubare un bacio all’altra persona, come rivalsa per l’aver perso una discussione. Ma quella situazione era diversa, non poteva baciare John di punto in bianco, anche se l’avrebbe desiderato molto. Concluse dunque quella piccola disputa con un’alzata di spalle, tornando a camminargli affianco “Ad ogni modo, ti è piaciuto il film?”  
John notò quell’attimo di incertezza e colse l’occasione sfumata che Tom lasciò volutamente andare: alcuni stratagemmi del corteggiamento erano gli stessi sia per uomini che per donne, quindi non fu difficile notarli. Apprezzò dunque la delicatezza dell’altro e la premura nei suoi confronti, così come si ritrovò a sentirsi particolarmente lusingato dall’intenzione che Tom avrebbe voluto mettere in atto, ritrovandosi curiosamente a pensare a come avrebbe reagito se effettivamente ci avesse provato. Annuì dunque alla sua domanda e, mettendosi le mani in tasca, trovò il pretesto per scontrarsi più volte col braccio di Tom: piccoli passi, grandi conquiste “Sì, mi è piaciuto molto. Grazie per avermelo proposto.”  
“Senti, io ho la Vespa parcheggiata vicino al ponte di Waterloo.” accennò dunque Tom, giustificando così la direzione intrapresa una volta usciti dal cinema “E’ ancora presto, potremmo farci quattro passi nei dintorni. La prossima volta porto due caschi così non sei costretto a prendere la metro di notte.”  
John si fermò sul posto, osservando Tom con un sopracciglio inarcato “La Vespa? Sei serio?”  
Tom si fermò a sua volta, voltandosi verso John con le braccia allargate verso l’esterno “Cos’hai contro la Vespa?” domandò divertito per poi prendersi i bordi della giacca e tirandoli verso il basso per darsi un tono “Insegno Filosofia, devo fare l’alternativo in qualche modo.”  
“L’alternativo?” chiese ancora John per poi scoppiare a ridere “Sei troppo forte.” riprese a camminare raggiungendolo nuovamente, osservandolo di sottecchi, provando ad immaginarselo mentre _fa l’alternativo_ con i suoi studenti.  
Tom rise di riflesso ed una volta che John l’ebbe affiancato nuovamente non resistette all’istinto di circondargli le spalle col proprio braccio, in un gesto che in realtà gli venne piuttosto spontaneo “Allora? Me li concedi quattro passi insieme?”  
John si irrigidì per la sorpresa sotto a quel contatto, iniziando a chiedersi cosa avrebbe dovuto fare a sua volta: la cosa più spontanea sarebbe stata passargli il braccio attorno alla vita, ma si ritrovò col pensare che forse sarebbe stato strano per due uomini, in pubblico. Di solito, negli appuntamenti, era lui quello più alto, quello che cingeva le spalle col proprio braccio ed era infatti automatico per la ragazza di turno ricambiare quella specie di stretta allacciandogli il braccio in vita, fermando la mano sul bordo dei jeans o infilando il pollice nel passante della cintura a mo’ di gancio. Ma in quel caso i ruoli sembravano ribaltati, quindi rimase col dubbio finchè decise di tenere le mani al proprio posto e limitarsi a rilassare le spalle e non allontanarsi da quel contatto. Rispose dunque alla domanda di Tom, seppur con un leggero ritardo di qualche secondo “Mi piacerebbe molto, ma domani mattina inizio il turno presto al pronto soccorso.”  
“Va bene.” annuì Tom e quando sentì le spalle di John rilassarsi, decise di tenere il braccio esattamente dove stava.  
“Non è una scusa.” s’affrettò ad aggiungere istintivamente e ciò gli diede da pensare, confermando a se stesso quanto si sentisse attratto da quel ragazzo “Devo davvero iniziare presto.”  
“Ti credo, John, tranquillo.” Tom sentì una sensazione piacevole quando percepì l’urgenza di John di specificargli indirettamente che apprezzava la sua compagnia: strinse un poco il braccio con cui gli cingeva le spalle, richiamando nuovamente la sua attenzione “Posso almeno accompagnarti alla fermata della metro?”  
“Certo!” John era entusiasta come lo si è di fronte a qualcosa di nuovo: c’erano la curiosità nei confronti del carattere allegro e intrigante di Tom e la voglia, più generale, di sistemare il conflitto con se stesso, con la propria sessualità. Avere il braccio di un uomo attorno alle proprie spalle era un altro piccolo passo, una piccola conquista che lo eccitava a livello neurale: stava per andare a dormire, ma in realtà era ben sveglio e stimolato da quelle nuove informazioni, dai nuovi input che prendevano forma e si manifestavano attraverso Tom.  
Quando arrivarono sul binario della metro, John si staccò da Tom, scoprendo subito una leggerissima sensazione di fresco solleticargli il collo quando fu privato di quel soffice riparo “Beh, grazie per la bella serata e per avermi accompagnato fino a qui.”  
“Grazie a te per aver accettato l’invito.” alzò poi lo sguardo sul display che segnalava l’arrivo della metropolitana entro sette minuti, quindi gli fece la domanda che gli gironzolava per la testa da quando erano usciti dal cinema “Beh, è stata la nostra prima uscita ufficiale. Vuoi continuare a vedermi?”  
“Uh, dritto al punto eh?” domandò John, per poi stuzzicare nuovamente Tom circa la sua professione, il suo modo di essere “Ma voi Filosofi non siete famosi per fare mille giri di parole anche per dover dire qualcosa di molto semplice?”  
“In genere sì.” annuì Tom, con aria greve, sospirando teatralmene “Non ti dico in quanti si sono pentiti anche solo per avermi chiesto ‘Come stai?’.” scrollò il capo, sempre in maniera esagerata per assecondare la presa in giro di John “Non imparano mai.”  
John rise di fatti, per poi rispondergli in modo serio, seppur col sorriso disegnato sulle labbra “Beh, io con te sto bene.”  
Anche Tom smontò la propria maschera da commediante, avvicinandoglisi di qualche passo, guardandolo con occhi soddisfatti “E’ un modo molto carino per dirmi che vuoi continuare a vedermi?”  
“Sì.” ammise John “E tu? Hai cambiato idea nel frattempo?” domandò prendendo tempo, in attesa di capire come sarebbe stato giusto salutarlo, soprattutto quando lo vide avvicinarsi.  
Tom gli si fermò davanti, alzando la mano sulla guancia destra di John con tutta calma, dandogli la possibilità di fuggire a quel contatto “Ti sembra possibile che io possa aver cambiato idea?”  
“Era una domanda che necessitava una risposta, Prof.” John decise di mantenere il dialogo sulla falsariga del gioco, alleggerendo in quel modo la pressione data dalla particolare situazione. Non si allontanò dalla mano nè dal volto di Tom che vide avvicinarsi, ma rimase immobile: non sarebbe stato in grado di prendere l’iniziativa, quindi decise di limitarsi ad osservare ed imparare.  
Tom sorrise lievemente e percepì l’esitazione di John: sapeva di esercitare un certo potere seduttivo su di lui, ma non voleva accellerare i tempi, non poteva approfittarsi di quell’uomo in quel modo così vigliacco. Sarebbe stato facile baciarlo, eccitarlo al punto da attaccarlo ad un muro ed iniziare a toccarlo, sopra e sotto i vestiti, favoriti dal buio della notte. Ma non era così che doveva andare: sapeva che John avrebbe voluto baciarlo, ma non in quel preciso momento, era troppo agitato e la paura avrebbe preso il sopravvento. Si limitò dunque a posargli le labbra sulla fronte, premendole per qualche istante mentre con la mano gli accarezzava la guancia “Non stasera, Doc.” gli sussurrò, prima che lo stridio dei freni della metropolitana potesse coprire il suono della sua voce.  
John apprezzò ancora una volta la delicatezza di Tom, sia nell’intuire la sua agitazione, che in quella piccola carezza che profumava di preludio, di prologo per qualcosa che sarebbe potuto nascere. John sentì che Tom gli aveva appena dato la speranza di una vita normale, la conferma che anche lui meritava di ricevere quel tipo di attenzioni e si sentì nuovamente forte.  
Quando le porte della metropolitana si chiusero, Tom seguì John con lo sguardo finchè il vagone non entrò nella galleria, lasciando dietro di sè la scia di una luce, lo strascico di un suono, il sorriso che racchiudeva la piacevolezza regalata da quella serata.

°oOo°

Quando John chiuse la porta dell’appartamento dietro di sè, notò subito Sherlock alle prese col microscopio: come aveva previsto, il consulente investigativo non lo degnò di uno sguardo nè di un saluto, così tentò per primo un approccio “Ciao, Sherlock.”  
Sherlock lo ignorò, ancora offeso per quanto accaduto in mattinata: non era una questione di dargliela vinta, questa volta era veramente ferito. John era l’unica persona di cui gli importasse il parere e non solo l’aveva ignorato su quel luogo per lui sacro che era la scena del crimine per scambiarsi sms con una persona sicuramente meno importante di lui, ma era anche andato ad un appuntamento con quella stessa donna invece di scusarsi.  
“Va bene, se vuoi fare il bambino sono solo affari tuoi.” sbuffò John mentre appoggiava la giacca sulla propria poltrona: era dispiaciuto, certo, ma non poteva cedere ad ogni suo capriccio. La sua colpa, quella di non essere stato ad ascoltare la sua deduzione, era davvero così grave? Non era mai successo, effettivamente, non su una scena del crimine, ma pensò anche che Sherlock se la fosse presa troppo “Tutte le volte che io parlo e tu non mi ascolti, allora? Dovrei stare tutti i giorni senza parlarti!”  
Sherlock continuò a non parlare, nè tantomeno alzò lo sguardo su John, profondamente infantile, irreparabilmente cocciuto.  
John si tolse le scarpe aiutandosi coi talloni per poi andare in cucina ed accendere il bollitore: rimase in silenzio qualche istante, poi sparì in bagno per qualche minuto.  
Sherlock distolse lo sguardo dal microscopio solo quando sentì la porta del bagno chiudersi: si alzò, dunque, recuperando tra le mani il proprio violino. Prima di iniziare a suonarlo si chinò sulla giacca di John e, senza toccarla, la annusò all’altezza del collo: percepì un profumo diverso da quello che era solito indossare il proprio coinquilino, un odore non troppo forte ma dalle note decise. Sembrò confuso per qualche istante, ma alla fine concluse che fosse un profumo unisex, di quelli nuovi, che ancora non gli era capitato di conoscere e quindi catalogare. Arricciò le labbra, dunque, confermando la propria tesi secondo la quale John avesse trovato una nuova donna con cui uscire: era convinto che sarebbe stato l’ennesimo fallimento in campo sentimentale, ma non per questo provava meno fastidio, perchè voleva dire che esisteva qualcuno che distoglieva l’attenzione del suo John da lui. Avrebbe dovuto fare come le altre volte, dunque: interrompere di continuo i suoi appuntamenti, far capire indirettamente alla donna di turno che lei sarebbe sempre stata in secondo piano e se proprio non avesse mollato l’osso, conoscerla di persona e distruggerla pezzo per pezzo. Così John sarebbe stato nuovamente suo, solamente suo. Perchè John non capiva che loro due si appartenevano? Perchè insisteva con le donne? Sherlock sbuffò, ripetendosi per l’ennesima volta che avrebbe dovuto aspettare che John accettasse la sua vera natura sessuale per poterci provare seriamente e renderlo veramente suo, marchiarlo col fuoco della passione, fargli accettare che ciò che la gente diceva era vero: loro due erano una coppia. Quando udì il rumore dello sciacquone del bagno, si allontanò dalla giacca a favore della finestra che si affacciava su Baker Street, iniziando a suonare una melodia piatta, senza alcun colore.  
John uscì dal bagno dopo essersi lavato i denti, quindi andò in cucina dove spense il bollitore pochi attimi prima che suonasse: osservò le spalle di Sherlock e, condizionato dai sentimenti che provava per lui, decise di preparare il the anche per il suo lunatico coinquilino nonostante il malumore provocato dal loro litigio.  
Posò dunque la seconda tazza sul tavolino, vicino al microscopio, spiando il volto di Sherlock dal riflesso disegnato sul vetro della finestra “Il the è pronto.” aspettò qualche istante, ma non ricevendo alcuna risposta decise di andarsene in camera. Poco prima che imboccasse la rampa di scale si voltò un’ultima volta verso Sherlock “Se solo tu fossi un po’ più normale a volte... Adoro la tua genialità e ormai mi sono abituato anche ai tuoi comportamenti un po’ strani.” parlò anche se non era sicuro che l’altro lo stesse realmente ascoltando o forse fu proprio quell’idea a dargli il coraggio per esporgli quel particolare pensiero “Ma a volte, almeno con me... potresti comportarti come se te ne fregasse qualcosa della nostra amicizia. Anche l’amicizia comporta dei sentimenti, sai? Tu ora sei arrabbiato perchè ci sei rimasto male per oggi: la delusione è portata da un sentimento. E se tu provi sentimenti negativi, vuol dire che sei in grado di provare anche quelli positivi, quindi potresti sforzarti...” si bloccò: stava davvero chiedendo a Sherlock di dimostrargli un po’ d’affetto? Scosse il capo e si voltò, dandogli a sua volta le spalle “Va bene, ti chiedo scusa per oggi, ma sappi che anche tu mi hai ferito.”  
Sherlock non si voltò, nè dette cenno di voler intervenire in quel discorso, ma quando John gli confessò di esser stato ferito dalle sue parole sbagliò una nota, sebbene fu l’unico ad accorgersene in quella stanza.  
“Lo so che le hai dette apposta quelle cose.” ricordò con amarezza il momento in cui Sherlock, quella mattina così come in altre centinaia di situazioni, sciorinò il proprio disgusto verso i sentimenti umani “Se volevi farmela pagare, complimenti, ci sei riuscito.”  
John salì le scale e si chiuse dentro la propria stanza, mentre Sherlock, di rimando si chiuse nel suo mondo accompagnato dalla sua stessa musica che divenne innegabilmente più malinconica.

°oOo°

_John apre gli occhi e si ritrova nella sua perla, nel suo sogno ricorrente che ormai vive da più di due settimane: ma c’è qualcosa di diverso questa volta. Non è più tutto bianco e lui non è libero di muoversi: è legato ai quattro angoli del letto con delle corde bianche, costretto a guardare verso l’alto dove lo sfondo della sua visuale è tutto fuorchè perlaceo. E’ nero: Sherlock è legato come lui su un letto bianco sospeso in aria a pochi centimetri di distanza l’uno dall’altro. E’ vestito, lo sguardo triste, le orecchie feline abbassate in un’espressione mogia e frustrata._   
_“Sherlock? Cosa succede?” domanda John, provando istintivamente a muoversi verso l’uomo-gatto, distrutto dalla tristezza che permea dal suo viso solitamente brioso, animato da istinto seduttivo e allegro erotismo “Perchè sei lì?”_   
_“Jawn.” piagnucola l’uomo-gatto, che prova a sua volta a liberarsi dalle corde bianche che contrastano nettamente sul suo vestiario nero “Jawn.” lo chiama ancora e il tono ha una nota disperata “Jawn, ti prego.”_   
_“Sherlock... scusa, lo so che è frutto del mio subconscio quindi è colpa mia se sei lì... ma non so perchè!” John è disperato a sua volta, colpevole di non riuscire a modificare la situazione precaria immaginata dalla sua stessa psiche “Dovrebbe essere un cavolo di sogno erotico, perchè invece sei lì? Legato e lontano da me!”_   
_“Perchè... perchè...” inizia l’uomo-gatto “...il tuo amico Robert ha detto che il Super Io è sia nel conscio che nell’inconscio... Jawn.” strizza gli occhi, fissandoli sull’altro, sotto di sè “E tu stai dormendo male, ora, Jawn. Perchè sei nervoso. Quindi il tuo Super Io è vigile, Jawn. Quindi la tua censura morale blocca i pensieri erotici e ti castiga, Jawn.” ripete il suo nome miagolando a lungo, sofferente._   
_“Mi castiga?” John digrigna i denti, insultando se stesso per quello spiacevole scenario onirico._   
_“E’ il tuo senso di colpa, Jawn.” piagnucola Sherlock che, pur consapevole che quel letto e quelle corde non si muoveranno per sua volontà, non riesce a smettere di provare a districarsi “Jawn, ti prego.” implora di nuovo, ansioso di potersi ricongiungere al proprietario del sogno, il suo creatore “Liberami, Jawn.”_   
_“Il mio senso di colpa? Per il litigio?” domanda alla proiezione del suo subconscio: sa che l’uomo-gatto che ha di fronte non è il vero Sherlock, ma non può che soffrire vedendolo in quello stato “Tesoro, tesoro mio, se solo potessi liberarti lo farei... o meglio, se solo sapessi come farlo.”_   
_“Non devi più sentirti in colpa, Jawn.” miagola Sherlock, iniziando addirittura a piangere qualche piccola e silenziosa lacrima che finisce inevitabilmente sul volto di John “Per Tom, Jawn, perchè esci con lui.” tira sù col naso e prova ancora a liberare almeno i polsi, invano “Jawn.”_   
_“No, no, no...” supplica a sua volta, sentendosi bagnare il volto della lacrime dell’uomo-gatto “Non piangere, Sherlock, non ce n’è bisogno.” sbatte più volte la testa contro il cuscino, nel vano tentativo di svegliarsi e sfuggire da quello strazio “Mi sentirei in colpa per Tom? Non è vero! Insomma, io merito una relazione vera!”_   
_“A livello inconscio sì, Jawn, ti senti in colpa.” miagola l’uomo-gatto e solo per concessione del subconscio di John riesce a liberare la lunga coda con la quale riesce a sfiorare il torace dell’altro “Jawn, voglio abbracciarti.”_   
_“Anche io vorrei abbracciarti, Sherlock. Almeno nei miei maledettissimi sogni vorrei poterlo fare.” digrigna i denti, calmandosi solo quando la punta della coda di Sherlock riesce a carezzarlo all’altezza del ventre “Perchè sei così disperato? Perchè ci tieni tanto ad abbracciarmi? Sei solo... beh, me.”_   
_“Jawn.” sospira Sherlock, concentrando i propri movimenti sulla coda con la quale continua ad accarezzare il torace di John fin dove riesce ad arrivare “Perchè tu vuoi che io desideri abbracciarti al punto da essere disperato nel momento in cui non riesco a farlo. Jawn.”_   
_John inarca le sopracciglia, enormemente deluso dalla risposta datagli dal suo stesso subconscio “Cosa? Davvero vorrei Sherlock così?”_   
_“A volte ti faccio esasperare, Jawn” ammette l’uomo-gatto, come se fosse stato lui stesso a commettere quegli errori “Lo pensi sempre e a volte lo dici pure ad alta voce.”_   
_“Sì ma sono sicuro di non volerlo vedere soffrire così. Come sta succedendo a te.” sospira John, per poi tornare a parlare con Sherlock “Tu appartieni a questo luogo. Tu lo sai di sicuro: se mi concentro posso sperare di liberarti?”_   
_“Solo se lo vuoi veramente, Jawn.” annuisce in fretta l’uomo-gatto, come per incoraggiarlo “Ti prego, devi volerlo. Io voglio abbracciarti, Jawn.”_   
_Dopo un lasso di tempo incalcolabile, le corde che legano i polsi e le caviglie di Sherlock si dissolvono e l’uomo-gatto è libero di cadere su John, pur non gravandogli addosso di alcun peso._   
_“Jawn!” esulta Sherlock che inizia ad abbracciarlo per quel che può, dato che John è ancora legato ai quattro angoli del letto “Jawn, mi hai liberato!” si struscia disperatamente, come se da quei movimenti dipendesse la sua effimera ed onirica esistenza._   
_John è felice di avere l’uomo-gatto sopra di sè, pronto a coccolarlo col suo amore incondizionato, ma poi lo osserva meglio e nota qualcosa che ancora non aveva scorto: vede la sua urgenza, vede lo sguardo svuotato di raziocinio e pieno di frenesia e si sente a sua volta vacuo, spento, inconsistente “Lo derideravi proprio eh?”_   
_“Con tutto te stesso.” ride felice l’uomo-gatto, marcando col tono di voce il pronome personale usato “Jawn.”_   
_“Tu non sei veramente così, Sherlock.” sposta lo sguardo altrove, non vuole vedere le sembianze dell’uomo che ama ridotte in quello stato “Io non ti voglio così.”_   
_Le stesse corde che legavano polsi e caviglie dell’uomo-gatto spuntano dall’alto, iniziando ad avvolgersi attorno alle sue articolazioni “No, Jawn!” supplica Sherlock, intuendo il volere del padrone del sogno “No! Jawn, no!” prova ad aggrapparsi alla maglia bianca di John, ma le corde sono inesorabili e lo alzano sempre più verso l’alto, trascinandolo sempre più lontano da John, il cui nome continua ad urlare disperatamente._

Quando John si svegliò da quell’angoscioso sogno, iniziò a prendere a pugni il proprio cuscino, sventrandolo fino a farne fuoriuscire batuffoli di ovatta che riempirono di bianco il buio del suo letto e che non fecero altro che ricordargli l’ambiente che faceva da sfondo alla sua illusione onirica.  
Si alzò nervosamente e, nonostante fossero solo le cinque del mattino, dopo essersi vestito uscì di casa, tralasciando il suo bisogno di andare in bagno, la sua necessità di bere un caffè, ma più di tutto, ignorando un esterrefatto Sherlock che osservò in silenzio i suoi passi rabbiosi.

°oOo°

Tre giorni dopo, Sherlock non si era ancora degnato di rivolgergli la parola, così John decise di accettare l’invito a pranzo di Tom, fortemente desideroso di vederlo anche in ambito universitario nei panni del professore.  
Arrivò alla Goldsmiths mezzora in anticipo, non aspettandosi di riuscire a risparmiare così tanto tempo a piedi, rendendosi conto di quanto avesse mantenuto costante il proprio passo solo quando si ritrovò a vagare nel cortile dell’ateneo circondato da ragazzi la cui età variava dai diciannove ai trent’anni. I ricordi lo riportarono indietro, agli anni in cui frequentava il college, segnati dalla spensieratezza della giovane età, dalla ricca quantità di amici e di ragazze che frequentava senza aver sulle spalle alcun peso, nessuna responsabilità. Sorrise a quei ricordi, leggendo nei volti distesi degli studenti che gli sfilavano davanti la stessa leggerezza, la sicurezza di avere ancora del tempo prima di ritrovarsi catapultati nel mondo del lavoro, delle relazioni serie e degli affitti da pagare.  
Raccolse un libro sfuggito dalle braccia di un ragazzo sulla ventina quando si ricordò che Tom gli aveva scritto che avrebbe concluso la propria lezione all’una e che se fosse arrivato in anticipo avrebbe potuto aspettarlo in cortile o all’ingresso o al punto di ristoro, ma John era veramente curioso di assistere a qualche minuto della sua lezione, quindi si avviò all’interno dell’edificio universitario. Aiutato dalle indicazioni di due studenti, trovò facilmente l’aula di Antropologia Filosofica, una delle materie insegnate da Tom: indeciso sul da farsi, rimase a fissare la porta chiusa finchè una coincidenza decise per lui. L’uscita anticipata di uno degli studenti frequentanti gli diede il coraggio per entrare silenziosamente nell’aula prima che la porta si richiudesse: due ragazze ed un ragazzo si voltarono incuriositi a guardarlo, mentre sentì la voce di Tom bloccarsi per pochi istanti prima di riprendere la propria spiegazione.  
John si sedette nell’ultima fila mentre ricambiava il quasi impercettibile cenno che gli fece Tom, dal lato opposto dell’aula, in piedi davanti alla cattedra sulla quale era poggiato elegantemente: indossava un completo scuro di taglio classico, corredato anche di un aderente panciotto dal quale spuntava la camicia bianca, il cui collo era chiuso da una cravatta a righe nere e blu scure. Non potè fare a meno di chiedersi quanti studenti e studentesse avrebbero fatto carte false pur di vivere almeno una notte di sesso con Tom, quindi gongolò nella consapevolezza di avere la fortuna di poter, quanto meno, uscire con lui.  
La conferma che Tom era magnifico gli arrivò dopo aver ascoltanto qualche minuto di quella lezione di Filosofia, materia che non gli era mai e poi mai piaciuta: se fuoriuscite da quella splendida bocca erano interessanti anche le più noiose opere di Kant o la Summa Theologiae di Tommaso D’Aquino. Chi poi fosse Tommaso D’Aquino, John non l’avrebbe proprio saputo dire e anche la domanda che continuava a ripetere Tom _‘Chi è l’uomo?’_ , che gli sembrava inizialmente piuttosto assurda, assunse poi un risvolto interessante dato che voleva dire ascoltare la spiegazione di quel bellissimo e fortemente carismatico professore.  
Mentre una gentile studentessa, che evidentemente pensava che si fosse dimenticato il quadernone in un’altra aula, si voltava per offrirgli un foglio ed una matita con cui prendere appunti, John sentì il proprio cellulare vibrargli nella tasca dei pantaloni e ringraziò silenziosamente per essersi dimenticato di ripristinare la suoneria una volta uscito da lavoro: disturbare la lezione di Tom con i bip del telefonino sarebbe stato molto imbarazzante e quanto mai maleducato.

_E’ finito il latte. SH_

John conosceva Sherlock e sapeva bene che quel messaggio era un pretesto per sapere se sarebbe tornato a casa per cena o se avrebbe preferito andare ad un appuntamento con la sua ‘nuova fiamma’. Così, un po’ per gioco, un po’ per ripicca, decise di non rispondere alla sua velata domanda.

_Non vedo mucche nei paraggi, mi spiace. JW_

_Non mi ricordo più come si ride. SH_   
_Puoi prenderlo quando rientri a casa? SH_

John si coprì la labbra con una mano, sorridendo al secondo tentativo di Sherlock. Alzò poi lo sguardo su Tom, iniziando effettivamente a domandarsi cosa avrebbe fatto per cena: il pranzo era assicurato con lui e, si ritrovò a sperare, anche il pomeriggio, ma la sera? Decise dunque di prendere tempo continuando a non rispondere alla vera domanda di Sherlock.

_Non saprei, oggi non ho voglia di litigare con la cassa automatica del Tesco. JW_

_Oh, insomma John, quando torni a casa? SH_

John gustò il sapore della vittoria, perchè quando si aveva a che fare con Sherlock era giustificabile esultare anche per quelle piccole conquiste.

_Ahhh, volevi sapere quello! JW_   
_Non so ancora. JW_

_Non ti sei ancora stufato di questa tua nuova fiamma? Tanto sarà tale e quale a tutte le altre che hai avuto. SH_

John alzò nuovamente gli occhi su Tom, fermandosi su di lui finchè non incrociò il suo sguardo: gli sorrise a metà tra il divertito e il sognante. Divertito perchè gli sembrava molto adolescenziale l’idea di essere andato a trovare al lavoro il ragazzo con cui attualmente usciva. Sognante perchè non faceva altro che pensare a quanto stesse bene vestito in quel modo. Fu proprio quel pensiero a suggerirgli la risposta da scrivere a Sherlock.

_Potresti rimanere molto stupito del contrario. JW_

_Ne dubito. SH_   
_Ti offro la cena da Angelo. SH_

_Il tuo solito tentativo di sabotarmi gli appuntamenti? JW_

_Un rarissimo tentativo di chiederti scusa. SH_

John inarcò le sopracciglia e rilesse più volte quel messaggio, stupito per la rarità della situazione, contento di essere sempre l’eccezione di Sherlock. Nel frattempo la lezione era finita, ma attese di raggiungere Tom poichè vide una studentessa avvicinarsi alla cattedra per chiedere spiegazioni su un argomento che evidemente non aveva compreso. John ne approfittò per pensare ancora qualche istante e alla fine prese la sua decisione, scegliendo di premiare lo sforzo di Sherlock.

_Non posso non approfittarne. JW_

_Bene. Ci vediamo alle 8 da Angelo. SH_

°oOo°

Dopo aver recuperato panini e bibite per il pranzo, Tom portò John sul tetto dell’edificio universitario entro il quale riuscì ad accedere, nonostante fosse un posto il cui ingresso era riservato esclusivamente al personale autorizzato alla manutenzione periodica, grazie alla sua proverbiale gentilezza con la quale riuscì a corrompere il custode addetto alla sorveglianza.   
Tom rivelò a John di andare spesso lassù, soprattutto quando voleva rimanere da solo a pensare e buttare giù gli appunti per qualche articolo da pubblicare in libri e riviste filosofiche: era anche già attrezzato di una vecchia coperta che stese per terra, onde non rovinare o sporcare i loro vestiti.  
“Allora, che ne dici di questo picnic?” domandò Tom dopo aver finito di divorare il proprio panino “So che abbiamo un bellissimo cortile e che avrei potuto organizzarlo giù, sul prato, ma qui è più intimo, non trovi?”  
“Certo, mi sta bene.” annuì John, per poi svitare il tappo della bottiglietta d’acqua “Non posso certo competere con dei ventenni, d’altronde.” ridacchiò tra un sorso e l’altro.  
Tom inarcò un sopracciglio, per poi avvicinare la mano destra al proprio volto, leccando da indice e medio qualche rimasuglio di salsa piccante “Che intendi?”  
“Che sembrano tutti pazzi di te qui dentro.” dopo aver posato la bottiglia dell’acqua, John si mise più comodo, stendendo le gambe e appoggiandosi sui gomiti grazie ai quali manteneva la parte superiore del busto sospesa da terra “E come dargli torto! Sei perfetto in tutto quello che fai. Guarda anche come ti vesti.”  
“Come mi vesto?” domandò Tom per poi sdraiarsi a sua volta, su un fianco, con la guancia appoggiata sulla mano destra, il cui braccio era piegato all’altezza del gomito.  
“Benissimo. Sei sempre perfetto.” sospirò, a metà tra l’estasiato e il rassegnato “Io a confronto, con le mie camicie a quadri, sembro un boscaiolo.”  
“Un boscaiolo sexy, però.” commentò Tom, sorridendo per la risata che era riuscito a far nascere dal petto di John “Che vuoi che ti dica, ci tengo, mi piace vestirmi bene.”  
“Non era una critica infatti.” concluse John per poi sdraiarsi del tutto, con il volto rivolto verso l’alto. Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, notando poi con la coda dell’occhio Tom che lo stava ancora guardando con un leggero sorriso dipinto sul volto. Prese coraggio, quindi distese il braccio sinistro verso di lui, offrendoglielo a mo’ di cuscino.  
Tom si stupì leggermente per quel gesto, ma non potè che approfittarne per ridurre ulteriorimente le distanze tra loro: appoggiò la tempia destra sul suo avambraccio, mentre la mano andò a posarsi leggera e timida sul suo torace. Lo sguardo era sempre fisso sul profilo di John al quale, dopo qualche istante, ricominciò a parlare “Quando ti ho visto entrare in aula mi sono sentito uno scemo.”  
John ruotò il capo accorgendosi solo in quel momento di quanto il viso di Tom fosse vicino, con entrambe le fronti a circa dieci centimetri l’una dall’altra “Perchè? Ho fatto male ad entrare?” timidamente risalì con la mano destra sul proprio addome, sfiorando con le punte delle dita quelle dell’altro.  
“No, hai fatto benissimo. E’ che non me l’aspettavo.” gli sorrise, muovendo a sua volta le dita della mano per generare un timido incontro, un leggero incastro “Mi sono sentito uno scemo perchè mi sono emozionato moltissimo. Ho pure perso il filo del discorso qualche volta.”  
John abbassò lo sguardo per qualche istante, godendo della sensazione di avere il corpo di Tom appoggiato delicamente al proprio fianco “Ah io non me ne sono accorto che hai perso il filo del discorso.”  
Tom avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio di John, sussurrando “Certo, perchè eri disattento.” si ritrasse poi col viso, mantenendo la distanza di sicurezza dei dieci centimetri “Sono un professore, ho l’occhio allenato e lo vedo se un ragazzo sta prendendo appunti o se sta messaggiando col cellulare.”  
John fece roteare lo sguardo, alzando leggermente le spalle “Ahi. Mi hai beccato, Prof.”  
Tom gli strinse la mano, facendo scivolare le dita in un intreccio completo “Era lui?” domandò dunque, in tono neutro, ma sempre col sorriso.  
“Sì. Ma nulla di importante.” John liquidò in fretta quel discorso: non voleva pensare a Sherlock mentre era con Tom, mentre era così vicino a lui, mentre i loro cuori erano quasi uno sopra l’alto. Pensò velocemente ad un altro argomento, prendendo spunto dalla lezione a cui aveva assistito “Ma questo Tommaso D’Aquino... sei tu?”  
“Io?” Tom si bloccò, letteralmente, non potendo fare a meno di sbattere gli occhi in un’espressione più che stupita “Oh, John, sei stupendo.” scoppiò a ridere tanto forte che aveva quasi le lacrime agli occhi.  
John fu contagiato dalla risata dell’altro al quale si unì, ma il dubbio gli rimase “Chi diavolo è Tommaso D’Aquino allora? Kant l’ho sentito nominare ma quell’altro?” vedere Tom ridere ancora di più di fronte a quelle domanda non lo fermò, anzi, avesse avuto la ricetta per potere farlo ridere sempre in quel modo l’avrebbe custodita gelosamente e usata fino allo sfinimento “D’altronde di te so solo che ti chiami Tom, poteva essere... no?”  
“No.” confermò Tom, accompagnando quell’unica sillaba con un cenno del capo “Proprio no. Hai sbagliato di circa otto secoli.”  
John piegò il gomito sinistro in modo che con il braccio su cui si stava poggiando Tom riuscisse a raggiungere le spalle dell’altro in una piccola stretta “Devi bocciarmi, allora.”  
Tom mugolò appena, fingendo di pensare alla soluzione di un importantissimo problema “Ti imporrò l’obbligo di frequentazione.” sussurrò, per poi sciogliere la stretta della mano destra e farla risalire fin sul volto di John in una leggera ma continua carezza.  
“Non si chiama obbligo di frequenza?” domandò John: non che gliene importasse veramente qualcosa in quel frangente, ma gli sembrava stupido non rispondere al ragazzo che aveva tra le braccia.  
“Non se riguarda il professore in persona.” Tom appoggiò la propria fronte su quella di John, aiutandosi con la mano che gli aveva posato sulla guancia per fargli alzare il mento in modo che le labbra di entrambi si incontrassero per la prima volta in un bacio leggero, a stampo, cauto e gentile.  
John si stupì della sensazione di pace e tranquillità provata durante il suo primo bacio con un uomo: pensava che sarebbe stato molto più agitato, impaurito e che il bacio sarebbe stato rude e sgraziato. Affibbiava il merito di quelle piacevoli sensazioni a Tom e all’essenza gentile di tutto il suo essere così particolare eppure semplice. Nel momento in cui l’altro si era staccato per sincerarsi che la sua reazione fosse positiva, disse la prima cosa che gli passò per la mente “Oh, c’è sempre da imparare con te.”  
“John.” Tom gli sorrise, giocando con le dita della propria mano che disegnavano i lineamenti del suo viso “Persino un Filosofo sta zitto mentre bacia qualcuno, quindi...” annullò nuovamente la minima distanza che li divideva, sussurrandogli sulle labbra _“Shut up and let me kiss you.”_  
John non fece in tempo ad approvare quella richiesta poichè venne prontamente zittito dalle labbra di Tom che, a differenza di prima, si muovevano sapientemente per farsi strada in un bacio che John gli permise di approfondire. Ruotò a sua volta su un fianco per poterlo stringere meglio, abbandonandosi a quelle sensazioni che oltre a donargli un certo piacere, lo rilassavano da tutta la frustrazione accumulata in quel mese di sogni, litigi e desideri repressi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Proverbio portoghese.


	4. Il gatto timido fa il topo coraggioso (*)

Quando John giunse da Angelo, era in anticipo dei suoi soliti dieci minuti, ma a differenza delle altre volte, non dovette aspettare Sherlock per un tempo indefinito: una volta arrivato davanti alla vetrina del ristorante, infatti, notò facilmente il consulente investigativo seduto al loro solito tavolo. Entrò dunque nel ristorante e mentre vedeva un frettoloso Angelo sparire in cucina dopo averlo salutato velocemente, prese posto affianco a Sherlock, replicando la disposizione assunta la prima volta in cui cenarono assieme e che, più o meno inconsciamente, conservarono per tutte le volte successive.  
“Ciao, Sherlock.” gli sfiorò la spalla a mo’ di saluto prima di sedersi al tavolo “Aspetti da molto?”  
“Sono arrivato da cinque minuti.” Sherlock, che non aveva staccato lo sguardo da John da quando l’aveva visto davanti alla vetrata, accennò un leggero sorriso. Era da quando avevano discusso sulla scena del crimine dell’uxoricida che non si parlavano, escludendo il monologo di John di qualche sera prima, quindi era davvero contento di poter parlare nuovamente con lui. Non osò dirlo ad alta voce, ma gli dedicò alcune piccole gentilezze che riservava solo a lui, come versargli il vino nel bicchiere, sistemargli il colletto della camicia sgualcito dal peso della giacca e porgli una domanda così banale che riteneva inutile. Ma per John esistevano tante piccole eccezioni, quindi non esitò neanche un istante “Come stai?”  
“Bene, grazie.” John gli sorrise, dimentico del litigio che, di fronte alla bella serata organizzata da Sherlock, si trasformava in un piccolo e spiacevole episodio già archiviato e superato “Tu? Ti sei annoiato oggi?”. Non potè, nel frattempo, non pensare a quanto non si fosse annoiato lui, fino a poche ore prima, in compagnia di Tom. Non riusciva però a valutare, in realtà, se il suo senso di colpa fosse interamente giustificato. Stava uscendo con un altro uomo, certamente, ma non aveva una relazione sentimentale anche con Sherlock, quindi perchè rimuginarci tanto sù? E poi con Tom usciva solo da un mese, non era ancora nulla di serio. Particolare, intrigante, ma non impegnativo. Anche se avrebbe volentieri catalogato l’intero pomeriggio come la più intensa ed eccitante pomiciata del secolo.(1)  
“Nessun mistero degno di nota.” sospirò teatralmente per poi osservarlo di sottecchi: si era praticamente già scusato e aveva organizzato una cena per entrambi, quindi non poteva in alcun modo trattenere ancora il lato fastidioso della sua personalità “E poi, ultimamente, è un po’ come vivere da solo.” rinfacciò prontamente: non voleva certamente litigare di nuovo, ma stuzzicare John era uno dei suoi divertimenti preferiti: vederlo sospirare, arricciare il naso già perfettamente all’insù, inarcare le sopracciglia finchè la fronte non gli diventava appena appena rugosa. Aveva catalogato e memorizzato tutte le espressioni che aveva visto nascere sul viso di John, ma la cosa che adorava era che lui riusciva sempre ad inventarne di nuove.  
John, di fatti, sospirò ed inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia verso il centro della fronte “Sherlock...”  
“E’ un momento.” Sherlock agitò la mano destra aria, come se volesse dargli l’idea che stesse minimizzando il tutto “Ti passerà anche questa volta.” aggiunse infatti, con un sorrisetto sghembo a rigargli il volto.  
“E ti pareva.” John bevve qualche sorso di Lambrusco, quindi cedette alla tentazione di chiedere spiegazioni: d’altronde gli era mancata la voce di Sherlock “Anche questa volta?”  
“Certo.” annuì Sherlock, ben felice che John avesse voglia di ascoltare le sue deduzioni “Quando esci con una nuova donna, vivi per due mesi con la testa tra le nuvole, non mangi quasi mai a casa e rientri tardi alla sera.” sbuffò, poi, aggiungendo una postilla alle sue precedenti parole “Oh, beh, ammesso che duri almeno due mesi. La media è di cinque settimane e due giorni.”  
John sbattè le palpebre più volte: le deduzioni di Sherlock erano sempre geniali e piacevoli da ascoltare, ma se riguardavano la sua vita sentimentale risultavano anche leggermente imbarazzanti “Questa volta la situazione potrebbe essere diversa.” sussurrò, pur rimanendo ben udibile all’udito dell’altro: non voleva certamente parlargli di Tom, ma almeno qualche nozione generale voleva fornirgliela.  
“Dici sempre così.” Sherlock si sforzò di rimanere impassibile nel tono di voce, ma era chiaro che aveva già intuito che la relazione che John stava intrattenendo con la nuova donna era diversa dalle precedenti. Ma non c’era alcun problema: bastava rendergli la vita di coppia impossibile, come al solito. Tuttavia voleva saperne di più “Anche se effettivamente c’è una variabile che è cambiata.”  
“E che variabile!” si lasciò fuggire John, coprendo quell’uscita tanto involontaria quanto sincera con altri due sorsi di vino rosso.  
Per la prima volta nel corso della serata, pur travisando completamente il riferimento di John, lo sguardo di Sherlock si assottigliò in maniera arcigna “Non mi interessa conoscere quanto la tua nuova fiamma sia abile tra le lenzuola. Non sto parlando di quello.”  
John fece spallucce “Ma va? Neanche io parlavo di quello.” nonostante l’entità imbarazzante del discorso che stavano affrontando, era felice di poter parlare nuovamente con Sherlock e nella sua mente, sul suo personalissimo asse cartesiano, pendeva nuovamente verso di lui. Si domandò come potesse trovarsi bene con Tom che una persona solare, chiacchierona, gentile e sempre sorridente per poi riconfermarsi innamorato di Sherlock che era il suo completo opposto, ovvero taciturno, lunatico, arrogante... ma anche geniale, brillante e dotato di una bellezza impossibile. E capì che di esserne innamorato proprio perchè in mezzo ai suoi difetti, riusciva sempre a vedere anche la parte migliore di lui: riusciva sempre a distinguerla distintamente. A volte aveva confini netti, altre volte si mischiava ai suoi difetti, ma sicuramente, almeno nei suoi confronti, non spariva mai del tutto.  
L’attenzione di John poi fu rifocalizzata su Sherlock che scrollò il capo, per poi spiegarsi meglio “Ad ogni modo, sto parlando della qualità del tuo sonno.”  
John deglutì e a momenti si strozzò con la propria saliva “La qualità del mio sonno?”  
“Sì. Mentre di sera torni a casa felice e rilassato, di mattina sei intrattabile. A volte esci all’alba e sei così di malumore che neanche mi saluti.” Sherlock tamburellò con le dita sul tavolo, palesando il proprio disappunto a riguardo “Anzi, fingi proprio di non vedermi.”  
John stette in silenzio qualche istante, iniziando a giocherellare con il fuoco dell’immancabile candela che Angelo non faceva mai mancare sul loro tavolo “Non sto dormendo bene in questo periodo.”  
“L’avevo intuito, così come ho dedotto che non hai degli incubi riguardanti l’Afghanistan. Non ti sento urlare: quando sogni la guerra, urli.” rimase con lo sguardo fisso su John, osservando il suo volto che, dalla sua prospettiva, sembrava stesse ardendo sotto il fuoco della candela “Sai perchè non dormi bene?”   
John colse la nota retorica nella domanda di Sherlock “Sentiamo.”  
“Ti senti in colpa.” gli svelò e per un istante vide John spostare lo sguardo dalla candela per posarlo su di lui: Sherlock la prese come una conferma della propria tesi “Tu esci di sera con la tua nuova fiamma, quindi torni a casa che sei allegro. Poi però, prima di addormentarti ti fermi a pensare ed emerge il tuo senso di colpa nei miei confronti.” si fermò qualche momento e quando vide John immobilizzarsi di fronte a quella rivelazione, ripetè il concetto “Questa tua nuova relazione ti fa sentire in colpa. Nei miei confronti.”  
John rimase estremamente serio esteriormente, ma nella propria mente urlavano molteplici campanelli d’allarme, arrivando anche a domandarsi cosa avrebbe sognato quella notte dopo quella conversazione così illuminante “Sei fuori strada, Sherlock.” provò a negare, dunque, provando a rimanere il più calmo possibile: agitandosi avrebbe confermato che aveva qualcosa da nascondere e non poteva scoprirsi così tanto. Gli dispiacque senza dubbio l’idea di dover nascondere l’esistenza di Tom, ma Sherlock era più importante e su quello non aveva alcun dubbio.  
“Perchè lei ti ruba del tempo che potresti dedicare a me.” tossicchiò poi, correggendosi “Ai casi.” quindi aggiunse velocemente “Infatti esci di casa senza avere neanche il coraggio di guardarmi in faccia.”  
John doveva trattenersi dal ridere ogni qual volta Sherlock parlasse della sua nuova fiamma, come lo stesso detective usava chiamarla, riferendosi ad un individuo di sesso femminile: evidentemente aveva detto così tante volte di non essere gay che aveva convinto anche il più testardo degli esseri umani. Raccolse una goccia di cera calda sul polpastrello dell’indice sinistro, quindi tornò alla questione principale “E la variabile quale sarebbe?”  
“Che con le tue precedenti ragazze non ti sei mai sentito in colpa al punto da non riuscire a dormire bene.” Sherlock inspirò per poi catturare tra le mani la mancina di John, incurante di avere il suo permesso per farlo: abbassò lo sguardo sulla goccia di cera ancora tiepida sulla quale pigiò il proprio indice “Per qualche motivo questa relazione ti rende nervoso nei miei confronti.”  
John deglutì per il gesto e per le parole di Sherlock, cogliendo la vena di tristezza nella sua voce: rimase immobile con la mano mentre veniva creata una sottile patina di cera sui cui lati opposti erano presenti le impronte di entrambi. Si chiese se Sherlock si fosse reso conto del valore simbolico di quel gesto: avevano appena impresso l’unicità delle loro impronte digitali su una goccia di cera. Pensò che forse il detective avrebbe capito l’importanza di quella foglia sottile se avesse ipotizzato lo scenario di un omicidio in cui quella era la prova che li incastrava entrambi: loro due, insieme, a causa di qualcosa di così piccolo che simboleggiava paradossalmente qualcosa di altrettanto grande.  
“John.” Sherlock richiamò l’attenzione di John stringendogli la mano con le proprie “L’hai promesso.”  
John stette attento affinchè l’indice si salvasse da quella presa “Cosa?”  
Sherlock sussurrò l’implicita domanda che gli stava rimbalzando nella mente sotto forma di urla insopportabili “Che non te ne saresti andato.”   
“Non me ne vado da nessuna parte.” gli confermò John perchè era vero: con o senza Tom, non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato. E anche quella era una certezza.  
Sherlock lesse la sincerità negli occhi di John: intuì che era veramente sincero a riguardo, quindi si calmò abbastanza da sciogliere la stretta sulla sua mano. Eppure c’era qualcosa che ancora non quadrava: doveva scoprire qualcosa di più sulla donna che frequentava “Perchè questa è diversa dalle altre?”  
“Perchè è diversa.” rispose frettolosamente, poichè era un’altra la questione che gli premeva approfondire “Ma anche se è diversa, non cambierà nulla. Non mi perderai mai.” prese poi una pausa, durante la quale staccò dall’indice il cerchietto di cera, stando ben attento a non cancellare le due serie di impronte. Rimase a testa bassa, poi, quando gli venne da aggiungere “Anche se a volte dici delle cattiverie che fanno male.”  
Sherlock annuì leggermente, dandogli incredibilmente ragione. Quando poi vide Angelo avvicinarsi coi piatti, si affrettò a confessare “A volte la paura fa dire cose stupide.”  
Angelo battè i tacchi, fermandosi davanti al tavolo con un gran sorriso disegnato sul volto “Ravioli al ragù per il nostro John!” annunciò trionfale, posandogli il piatto tra coltello e forchetta, per poi fare lo stesso con il consulente investigativo “E risotto ai funghi per il nostro Sherlock!”  
John aprì la bocca per lo stupore mentre sentiva lo stomaco gorgogliare in risposta al profumo invitante di quel piatto tipicamente italiano “I tuoi famosi ravioli fatti in casa? Di solito li fai solo di domenica.”   
Angelo annuì, strofinando tra le loro i palmi delle proprie mani “Vero, ma Sherlock mi ha chiamato oggi pomeriggio e mi ha chiesto se potevo fare un’eccezione visto che è il tuo piatto preferito. E figuriamoci se so dire di no al tuo fidanzato!”  
John non fece in tempo a sorridere per la spiegazione del gesto gentile compiuto da Sherlock, che provò subito a smentirlo “Sì, grazie, ma noi due...”  
Angelo lo interruppe, perchè da quell’orecchio proprio non ci voleva sentire “Buon appetito, _fii mii_!”(2)  
Angelo se ne andò e John aspettò solo qualche secondo per alzare lo sguardo su Sherlock “Grazie per il pensiero. Sei stato davvero molto premuroso.”  
Mangiarono in silenzio per qualche istante, almeno finchè Sherlock non si bloccò di colpo voltandosi di scatto verso John “L’altra sera, quando hai detto che vorresti che io fossi più normale...”  
John lo interruppe prontamente “Ero arrabbiato, Sherlock.” ammise senza troppi giri di parole “Non ti vorrei diverso, credimi.” giurò a Sherlock e a se stesso, sperando che se ne convincesse anche il proprio subconscio, in modo da non presentargli più una versione di Sherlock implorante e disperato. Fece spallucce, poi, incuriosito “Tu cambieresti qualcosa in me?”  
“Uhm...” Sherlock ci pensò per qualche istante e concluse che, forse, l’unica cosa che avrebbe desiderato in quel momento, fosse che John avesse già capito i suoi sentimenti per lui e che avesse messo da parte la sua crisi di identità sessuale. Curiosamente inconsapevole che la seconda opzione fosse già stata risolta, propose a John la prima “Forse ti vorrei solo un po’ più intuitivo.”  
“Se io fossi intuitivo come te, entreremmo subito in competizione, conoscendoti.” ridacchiò, approfondendo subito il proprio pensiero “E litigheremmo. Proprio come fate tu e Mycroft.”  
Sherlock storse il naso a quell’obbiezione con la quale, tuttavia, si ritrovò col concordare. Passarono altri minuti e non aveva ancora ripreso a mangiare perchè aveva ancora una grande domanda che lo tormentava “Davvero non cambieresti nulla in me?”  
John inspirò a lungo prima di posare la forchetta nel piatto “Potrei dirti di sì. Potrei dire che ti vorrei più sensibile, o che tu non odiassi tutto ciò che riguarda i sentimenti. Ma non saresti più tu, no?” alzò lo sguardo su Sherlock, al quale sorrise con una dolcezza che gli venne del tutto spontanea “E poi ogni tanto te ne esci fuori con gesti come questa cena, o il cibo cinese, o il Doctor Who sul divano che mi fanno capire che c’è già qualcosa dentro di te.” fu tentato di allungare la mano verso quella di Sherlock, ma decise di fermare quell’istinto, esprimendo a parole ciò che provava in quel momento “Questi piccoli gesti, queste rare dimostrazioni di amicizia... a me bastano.”  
Sherlock si fidava di John, ma era più facile credere ai fatti reali e tangibili, quindi insistette “L’altro giorno però ti sei arrabbiato.”  
“Sono umano, Sherlock.” sorrise pensando alla frequenza con la quale doveva ricordarglielo “Ho anche io quelli che tu chiami difetti, ovvero i sentimenti. E i sentimenti mi fanno avere reazioni emotive come la rabbia.” spiegò con pazienza perchè sapeva che con Sherlock non era mai facile riuscire a fargli capire il complicato mondo della sfera sentimentale. Sorrise, dunque, quando Sherlock gli annuì e a quel punto fu lui ad essere curioso “Quindi, proprio in luce dei miei difetti te lo chiedo di nuovo. Cambieresti qualcosa in me?”  
“No.” rispose subito “La formula del tuo DNA è la rara combinazione che fa sì che tu mi sopporti.” spiegò in maniera razionale, per poi aggiungere una nota dolce che si affacciava dall’emisfero destro del cervello che riuscì ad intrufolarsi dentro all’assoluto raziocinio di Sherlock “Non posso modificarla e rischiare di perderti. Neanche ragionando per assurdo.”  
John gli sorrise, sfiorando con la mancina il pezzo di cera che aveva appoggiato sul tavolo a raffreddare, come per prendere il coraggio per fargli quell’offerta “Questa sera alle 11 c’è una replica del Doctor Who.” propose velatamente, redendosi conto, in fondo, di quanto non fosse banale aprirsi ad un’altra persona e comprese che se non era facile per lui, per Sherlock doveva essere ancora più difficile. Quindi lo perdonò, anche mentalmente, per tutte le volte che non sapeva dimostrargli il suo affetto.  
Sherlock si accorse di stare sorridendo a piene labbra solo perchè sentì gli zigomi alzarsi in alto come raramente gli accadeva: allungò la mano verso quella di John e la strinse scuotendola appena. Non era bravo a parole e lo sapeva, ma era altrettanto conscio di quanto John apprezzasse quei piccoli gesti, quindi decise di donargliene almeno uno prima di ricominciare a mangiare.  
John sorrise a sua volta, intenerito dal modo infantile e quanto mai spontaneo in cui Sherlock gli stava mostrando la propria gratitudine: ricambiò la stretta e lo osservò mangiare più in fretta che potè, intuendo la sua urgenza di finire presto per rincasare velocemente e passare il resto della serata insieme sul divano.  
Dopo aver recuperato di nascosto il piccolo cerchio di cera, John si avviò a casa assieme a Sherlock. Passarono tutta la serata sul divano nella loro posizione abituale, stretti in quella specie di rimpatriata che contagiò entrambi con sorrisi e sospiri scambiati per la maggiorparte di nascosto l’uno dall’altro.   
Lo smile giallo e il sorriso sghembo del teschio testimoniavano la ritrovata unione di quella coppia di amici, prendendoli silenziosamente in giro per la sorte imposta dalla dispettosa fortuna che li aveva fatti incontrare e che ciecamente impediva loro di vedere gli spessi e resistenti fili che li legava in modo molto più profondo.

°oOo°

_Quando John apre gli occhi e vede tutto bianco, è felice di constatare di potersi muovere liberamente, mentre è altrettanto sorpreso del fatto di essere completamente nudo, come mai in quel particolare sogno ricorrente era ancora successo. Si alza col busto, però, quando si accorge di non avere affianco a sè nè il micino nero nè la sua figura già trasformata in uomo-gatto._   
_Non appena chiama il nome di Sherlock, John vede spuntare ai piedi del letto le mani dell’uomo-gatto che, nascostosi fino a quel momento, comincia a risalire il talamo con la grazia di un felino e il malizioso erotismo del miglior seduttore._   
_“Oh... questo sì che è un vero sogno erotico.” John può sentire chiaramente le potenti fusa nascere dal petto nudo dell’uomo-gatto che si avvicina inesorabile, sfiorandolo con la pelle bianca e vellutata._   
_“Jawn.” lo saluta Sherlock per poi chinarsi con testa, spalle e torace, segnando il proprio passaggio sul corpo nudo di John con baci umidi e morsetti appena pronunciati: agita intanto il resto del corpo, mostrando la propria schiena sulla cui fine si muove sinuosa anche la coda, quasi volesse distrarlo dalla visuale del suo splendido sedere._   
_“Sherlock... oddio.” John si sdraia completamente, abbandonandosi alla sensazione di piacere, chiaramente amplificata dal sogno, data dai baci di Sherlock che sembrano arrivare a toccare tutti i nervi più sensibili del suo corpo “Così... ti vorrei così... sì.”_   
_L’uomo-gatto si cala lentamente su John con tutto il proprio corpo ed una potente scossa di piacere investe entrambi: Sherlock miagola così forte che sente John reagire anche sotto quello stimolo “Jawn. Perchè se ti piaccio, esci con Tom?”_   
_“Ehi no. Abbiamo detto sogno erotico questa volta.” protesta John, per poi allacciare le braccia dietro la schiena di Sherlock e premerselo addosso, poichè ogni volta che lo fa sente il piacere concentrarsi tutto sul bacino, come se dovesse raggiungere l’orgasmo da un momento all’altro “Come ti vorrei.”_   
_“Jawn.” miagola Sherlock, per poi fargli alzare le braccia sopra la testa, potendo così scendere sul suo torace con le unghie appena appena affilate, graffiando la sottile soglia tra solletico e piacere che fa sobbalzare John sotto di lui “Mi vuoi, ma ripieghi su Tom. Jawn.”_   
_John inarca la schiena ed allarga le gambe, accogliendo l’uomo-gatto su di sè come meglio può, annullando qualsiasi distanza che lo allontanerebbe da quel piacere che sembra così fortemente tangibile “Shhh. Zitto, Sherlock.” suggerisce, perchè in quel momento non vuole pensare al senso di colpa, ma godersi il frutto della serata sul divano, con la testa Sherlock sulle proprie gambe, la mano destra tra i ricci neri e la sinistra intrecciata a quella di lui._   
_Ma l’uomo-gatto non riesce a stare zitto “Jawn. Tu mi vuoi.” ripete prima di iniziare a muoversi sopra di lui, lentamente, creando un leggero sfregamento che fa sussultare entrambi “Jawn.”_   
_“Sì che ti voglio.” John apre la bocca per aggiungere qualcosa ma si blocca sotto i movimenti dell’uomo-gatto, del quale inizia a cercare il volto alla ricerca di un bacio “Vieni qui, vieni qui.” ansima con una certa urgenza, allacciandogli le braccia attorno alle spalle._   
_L’uomo-gatto nega il bacio, ma continua a sfregare il proprio bacino su quello di John “Non si può, Jawn. Non si può.” nasconde il proprio volto sul collo dell’altro, iniziando a morderlo._   
_“Perchè?” ansima di frustrazione, facendo scendere la mano destra sul gluteo dell’uomo-gatto e stringendoglielo a tempo con le spinte “Lo voglio. Lo vorrei. Anche nella vita vera.” porta la mancina sulla nuca di Sherlock, accarezzandolo e cercando di fargli alzare il volto._   
_L’uomo-gatto alza il capo all’improvviso, senza però arrestare i suoi movimenti pelvici “Jawn. Tu nella vita reale baci Tom.” il tono è accusatorio come se lo avesse pronunciato il vero Sherlock._   
_“Niente senso di colpa, è un sogno erotico.” ghigna John tra un gemito e l’altro, illudendosi di poter controllare il proprio sogno, essendone il padrone._   
_L’uomo-gatto chiude lentamente gli occhi e nasconde nuovamente il viso nell’incavo tra spalla e collo di John, aumentando la velocità dei propri movimenti, delle proprie spinte, della pancia premuta contro i loro sessi._   
_John non riesce più a dire a nulla: stringe le braccia attorno alla schiena dell’uomo-gatto e, mentre nella vita reale vede tutto bianco nel momento in cui ha l’orgasmo, lì, nella perla del suo sogno, quando chiude gli occhi e si abbandona al piacere vede tutto nero._

John si risvegliò pochi istanti dopo: era tutto sudato, con la bocca asciugata dall’arsura e la mancina nascosta nel proprio indumento intimo. Non gli ci volle molto a capire cosa fosse successo e, a differenza delle altre volte in cui sognava gatto-Sherlock, non si alzò di cattivo umore. Il senso di colpa non lo sfiorò minimamente, anzi, gli scivolò sopra, trascinato via dalle endorfine rilasciate dall’orgasmo appena provato: si riscoprì addirittura sorridente e rilassato, felice di aver sconfitto, almeno per quella volta, la frustrazione che si ostinava ad affliggerlo.

°oOo°

Trascorse un altro mese, durante il quale si concretizzò una determinata serie di eventi che sembrava aver preso una certa costanza nel susseguirsi.  
Tom e John continuavano ad uscire assieme, anche se un appuntamento su due finiva regolarmente con l’essere interrotto da un sms di Sherlock che reclamava l’aiuto del suo insostituibile assistente per un caso. Aiuto che, nella maggiorparte dei casi, non necessariamente era da considerarsi indispensabile.  
Una routine che John cercò di mantenere era la _serata Doctor Who_ : non voleva scatenare in Sherlock dubbi riguardanti la sua permanenza a Baker Street, quindi decise di dedicare il giovedì sera esclusivamente al consolidamento della loro amicizia. Non che ce ne fosse poi molto bisogno, ma più Sherlock era tranquillo, più John poteva continuare a frequentare anche Tom.  
Anche le fantasie di John continuavano a realizzarsi attraverso i suoi sogni ricorrenti: ormai aveva anche imparato ad interpretarli più o meno correttamente, aiutandosi anche con un manuale di psicoanalisi che gli aveva prestato il suo amico Robert. Gli atti erotici compiuti assieme al suo gatto-Sherlock erano spesso accompagnati, in modo più o meno evidente, da manifestazioni del suo senso di colpa sia nei confronti di Sherlock che, più recentemente e in modo meno pressante, nei riguardi di Tom.   
A Tom andava bene essere il surrogato di un uomo fortemente innamorato del suo coinquilino, così come John era felicemente fiero di poter tenere due piedi in una scarpa, per non parlare di Sherlock che era completamente indifferente all’idea che l’unica persona importante della sua vita uscisse con qualcuno di così particolare da metterlo in secondo piano: bugie, tre enormi bugie. Si formò un’inconsapevole triangolo amoroso in cui tutti e tre i vertici, perfettamente equidistanti tra loro, fingevano che tutto andasse bene, che il proprio modo di comportarsi l’uno nei confronti dell’altro non fosse strano, che non si stessero nascondendo nulla, che fossero tutti felici e ridenti come la facciata che avevano costruito. Ma erano altrettando inconsapevoli che quella facciata messa in piedi con fondamenta friabili e tenute in piedi da troppe bugie e verità nascoste, sarebbe stata destinata a crollare molto in fretta.

°oOo°

Era un tiepido pomeriggio di inizio giugno quando Tom, steso su uno dei prati di Hyde Park, attendeva l’arrivo di John, completamente avvolto nei suoi pensieri. Il torace faceva da segnalibro a _‘L’inventore di sogni’_ di Ian McEwan, pigramente poggiato sulla stoffa grigria della camicia che indossava: gli occhi erano chiusi e coperti dal braccio sinistro che offriva protezione dalla luce del sole. Dalla tasca destra destra dei pantaloni si intravedeva un i-pod nero da cui spuntavano i fili degli auricolari che via via risalivano e si nascondevano sotto i capelli neri di Tom, diffondendo la musica desiderata.  
John si presentò all’appuntamento con almeno un quarto d’ora di ritardo, quindi iniziò a cercare Tom che riuscì a trovare molto in fretta, nonostante la vasta area occupata dall’intero parco: gli arrivò alle spalle, ma non lo chiamò subito per non spaventarlo, giacchè pensava che stesse dormendo.  
Quando si avvicinò ulteriormente, gli si sedette affianco con cautela e solo in quel momento lo sentì mugolare una melodia che non conosceva: si accorse dunque che era sveglio e che non si era accorto della sua presenza perchè aveva gli occhi coperti e l’udito occupato dalla musica che stava ascoltando. Sorrise, quindi, dopo aver controllato che non ci fossero troppi eventuali spettatori, John si chinò fino a posare le labbra su quelle di Tom.  
Tom trasalì solo un leggerissimo istante prima di riconoscere il profumo di John: sorrise sulle sue labbra prima di rispondere al bacio e cingergli il collo con una presa morbida, mostrando finalmente i propri occhi al sole e all’uomo col quale si stava intrattenendo.  
Quando si staccarono, dopo qualche istante, fu John il primo a parlare “Scusami per il ritardo.” chiese, sfoggiando il suo sguardo più dolce e al tempo stesso più ruffiano “C’era traffico.”  
“Io ti scuso per il ritardo.” premise Tom, alzando il busto finchè si sedette affianco a John “Ma non raccontarmi bugie perchè, prima di tutto, non sei capace. E in secondo luogo non hai bisogno di farlo con me.” spense l’ipod e riavvolse le cuffie in modo non del tutto ordinato: così come era preciso nel vestirsi, mostrava parte della sua creatività in un leggerissimo disordine controllato “Tu sei un tipo puntuale, quindi se ritardi c’è solo un motivo. E so bene qual è.”  
John mugolò in risposta, dispiaciuto per il ritardo e per il tentativo, miseramente fallito, di nasconderne il motivo “Scusa.”   
Tom sbuffò intenerito “Dai, vieni qui. Quando fai quegli occhi da cucciolo smarrito non posso prendermela con te.” si battè due pacche sulle gambe in un palese invito “La canzone che stavo ascoltando mi ricorda un po’ te. O meglio, il vecchio te, quello appena tornato dall’Afghanistan.”  
John si sdraiò, per poi appoggiare la testa sulle gambe di Tom: lo sguardo era rivolto verso di lui, così come la mancina era alzata, pronta ad elargire carezze sulla guancia dell’altro “Parla di stress post traumatico e di finti zoppi?”  
“Non così nello specifico.” rise Tom, mentre lasciava che la mano di John trovasse il proprio volto “Parla di qualcuno che torna dalla guerra e si sente cambiato. Un uomo diverso da quello che era prima, in modo non positivo.” tossicchiò quindi, intonando il ritornello “Nothing’s what it seems to be, I’m a replica, I’m a replica. Empty shell inside of me, I’m not myself, I’m a replica of me.” (3)  
John fermò le proprie carezze mentre Tom mostrava il suo ennesimo talento, cercando di non disturbarlo “Sai anche cantare?” si stupì più di quel suo pregio che del testo della canzone “Dimmelo, c’è qualcosa che non sai fare?”  
“Mmh...” mugolò Tom, pensieroso “I lavori idraulici, cambiare le prese elettriche... Insomma, litigo spesso con gli elettrodomestici.” confessò in una risata mentre tornava alla ricerca della mano di John “Tornando alla canzone. Ti sei sentito così di ritorno dalla guerra?”  
“Sì. Mi sentivo inutile, sapevo effettivamente di non essere più lo stesso. E il problema era solo nella mia testa, ovviamente.” ammise in un sospiro, per poi sorridergli “Finchè lui non mi ha guarito.”  
Tom non riuscì proprio a reprimere un sospiro “Posso tirare fuori qualsiasi argomento, che tu lo riconduci a lui.” confessò, finalmente, togliendosi un peso che lo opprimeva da almeno due settimane “Vorrei avere un decimo dell’attenzione che dai a lui.”  
John s’accorse della lunga serie di gaffe fatte con Tom solo nel momento in cui udì quel suo sfogo “Oh, cavolo, scusami.” si tirò sù, sedendoglisi affianco in maniera composta “Sono un idiota. Non mi accorgo nemmeno di farlo.”  
“Non ti libererai mai di lui.” Tom scrollò il capo, spostando per qualche istante lo sguardo altrove “Perchè non vuoi farlo.”  
“Tom.” John non solo si sentiva in imbarazzo, ma anche ampiamente dispiaciuto: con le sue ex ragazze non si era mai fatto troppi problemi. Ma pur ammettendo che Tom era diverso, non potè fare a meno di ricordargli il loro patto “Avevi detto che ti andava bene.”  
“Infatti. Hai ragione.” Tom si voltò subito verso John, improvvisando un sorriso un po’ forzato “Non dovrei lamentarmene.” sospirò, coprendosi il volto con entrambe le mani “Oggi è solo una giornataccia.”  
John si preoccupò perchè non era mai successo che Tom si lamentasse per qualcosa “Cosa succede?” gli passò un braccio attorno alla vita e lo tirò un po’ a sè.  
Tom alzò il braccio opposto, appoggiandolo sulle spalle di John, addolcito dalla premura che stava manifestando: lo osservò dritto negli occhi, quindi, con aria grave, annunciò solennemente “Ho il ciclo.”  
John scoppiò a ridere: era il lato di Tom che gli piaceva maggiormente. Riusciva a scherzare praticamente su tutto e sapeva infondere il buonumore anche solo col suo splendido sorriso “Tom, seriamente.” chiese, quasi con le lacrime agli occhi da quanto aveva riso “Proviamoci, almeno, ad essere seri.”  
Tom sorrise di fronte alla risata di John, quindi tornò serio, stringendolo a sè “Ho scoperto che è tornata a Londra una persona.” sospirò prima di appoggiare la fronte sulla tempia dell’altro, cercando un po’ di pace in quel contatto effimero “Mi aspettavo che mi venisse a salutare. E invece niente.”  
John non si stupì più tanto, d’altronde era ovvio che Tom avesse avuto altri uomini prima di lui “E’ un tuo ex?”  
“Diciamo che è per me quello che il tuo coinquilino è per te.” rispose Tom, scostando la fronte dalla tempia di John solo per poterlo guardare negli occhi “E’ il mio amore irraggiungibile.”  
Quella confessione, invece, stupì John, che iniziò a capire uno dei motivi per cui un ragazzo appettibile come Tom si fosse disturbato ad uscire con uno problematico come lui, quando in realtà avrebbe potuto avere chiunque “Perchè è irraggiungibile?”  
“Era un mio studente.” confessò senza tanti giri di parole: sapeva di potersi fidare di John “Chris, si chiama così.”  
“Lui ricambiava?” domandò John, non tanto per morbosa curiosità, ma per poter capire meglio la situazione.  
“Sì.” annuì Tom, per poi spostare nuovamente lo sguardo altrove, cercando di nascondere il velo di tristezza che sapeva benissimo di mostrare in quel momento. Essere spontanei mostra facilmente la simpatia, la felicità e l’esuberanza, ma anche la tristezza, il dolore e la malinconia: è l'altra faccia della medaglia “Ma non potevo, era una cosa sbagliata.”  
“Hai detto che è tornato.” John si sentì stringere il cuore nel vedere gli occhi di Tom farsi lucidi: non era giusto che una persona così dolce e gentile dovesse soffrire, non se lo meritava “Dove era andato?”  
“A concludere gli studi in America. Gli si era presentata un’opportunità irripetibile.” si staccò da John, per poi andare a sbrogliare il piccolo codino disfatto “Sono stato io ad incoraggiarlo. Per il suo bene.” tirò i capelli più forte che potè, ripristinando la sua pettinatura ordinata “Così non c’era più la maledizione di vederci e non poter stare insieme.”   
John rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, lasciando vagare la mente al loro primo incontro “Per questo hai deciso di uscire con me, nonostante tutto?” domandò dunque, osservando il bel profilo di Tom “Sapevi già cosa si provava ad avere un amore impossibile. Hai sentito che potevamo comprenderci l'uno con l'altro.”  
“Sì. Ma...” ammise, per poi scuotere il capo e tornare ad osservarlo dritto negli occhi: alzò entrambe le mani sul viso dell’altro, tenendolo delicatamente per le guance “John, chiodo-scaccia-chiodo non funziona. Non con due persone oneste come noi.”  
John si sentì confuso, quindi un po’ spaventato, infine intristito “Vorresti dire che non dovremmo più vederci?”  
“Voglio dire che se usciamo insieme perchè ci piace farlo è un conto. E mi sta bene.” spiegò con calma, senza modificare il tono di voce o l’espressione dolce del proprio viso “Ma se tu esci con me con la speranza di dimenticare lui, sappi che questo non succederà.” spiegò con quella schiettezza così tipica di lui: era diretto e sincero su qualsiasi argomento, futile o importante che fosse “Lo dimenticherai se vorrai farlo. Non perchè hai il rimpiazzo.”  
“Io...” si agitò John, sfuggendo dalla presa di Tom “Non volevo farti sentire un rimpiazzo.” sussurrò tutto il suo sincero dispiacere unito al senso di colpa che ora riaffiorava anche livello conscio.  
Tom annuì, quindi avvicinò una mano a quella di John, stringendola appena “Inizi a piacermi sul serio.” sussurrò a sua volta, avvicinandoglisi un po’ col viso “Dimmi che esci con me perchè ti piaccio anche io.”  
“Mi piaci e lo sai.” ed era vero: John non l’avrebbe mai negato. Così come non avrebbe mai negato la sua successiva confessione “Ma lo sai anche tu che sono ancora innamorato di lui.”  
“Anche io sono ancora innamorato di Chris.” offrì sinceramente, riequilibrando la situazione tra loro due “Ma se esco con te, è perchè mi piaci, non per rimpiazzarlo.” precisò nuovamente, posandogli un leggero bacio sulla tempia “Hai capito?”  
John annuì, voltandosi verso di lui “Sì.”   
“Vuoi continuare ad uscire con me?” domandò Tom con un sorriso, ricordandosi tutte le numerose volte in cui glielo aveva chiesto, un po’ per gioco, a volte più seriamente.  
“Sì.” rispose John, pensando a sua volta alla prima volta in cui Tom glielo chiese, illuminato dalle luci stroboscopiche del locale in cui si erano conosciuti “Ma se Chris dovesse venire a cercarti, giurami che farai di tutto affinchè vi mettiate insieme.” non diede l’accento marziale a quella frase, ma sembrava comunque, vagamente, un ordine “Beh, però avvisami se succede.”  
“Va bene.” acconsentì Tom che recuperò il suo ottimo umore rubadogli un velocissimo bacio “E parliamo per l’ultima volta, almeno per oggi, del tuo. Ho questa domanda che mi frulla in testa dalla sera che ci siamo incontrati.”  
John annuì “Va bene. Poi non parliamone più.” tossicchiò, poi, aggiungendo un sarcastico “Almeno per oggi.”  
“Sei sicurissimo che non ci sia speranza per voi?” chiese, finalmente, dopo due mesi di esitazione “Sembra molto geloso di te. Geloso, possessivo... magari ti vorrebbe e non sa come dirtelo.”  
“Sher...” si fermò in tempo, quindi si corresse “ _Lui_? Ti ho detto cosa pensa dei sentimenti.”  
“Ma tu sei la sua eccezione. L'hai detto anche tu.” fece spallucce, quindi si sdraiò nuovamente, incrociando le caviglie una sopra l’altra.  
“Non in quel senso, a quanto pare.” John si coricò a sua volta, offrendo il proprio braccio a Tom, come era solito fare “Conviviamo da due anni, non pensi che sarebbe dovuto già succedere qualcosa se così fosse?”  
Tom non si prese solo il braccio di John: si voltò su un fianco e lo strinse forte, stiracchiandosi addosso a lui “Magari è timido.”  
“Sher... oh per la miseria.” stava per tradirsi di nuovo, ma effettivamente, pensare a Sherlock ed affibbiargli l’aggettivo ‘timido’, poteva giustificare qualsiasi svista “ _Lui_? Timido? No, fidati.”  
Tom notò il secondo lapsus di John, ma non gli diede importanza: conoscere il nome del fantomatico coinquilino non gli avrebbe cambiato di certo la vita “Magari aspetta che faccia tu il primo passo.”  
“Facciamo così.” John prese il naso di Tom tra indice e medio della mano sinistra, riuscendo finalmente a zittirlo “Se dovesse succedere qualcosa te lo dirò, così come tu dovrai dirmi di Chris, ok?”  
“Va bene.” annuì Tom, per poi liberare il proprio naso da quella simpatica stretta ed avvicinare le labbra al collo di John “Vuoi fare una passeggiata?”  
John rabbrividì appena e di riflesso lo strinse a sè “No.” ringhiò quasi, lasciando scorrere le mani sulla schiena e sui fianchi di Tom “Sto bene dove sto.”

°oOo°

Tom parcheggiò la Vespa a Melcombe Street, una delle traverse più vicine a Baker Street: era già buio in quanto sera inoltrata, ma John non voleva rischiare psicodrammi o scenate isteriche solo per farsi lasciare sotto casa.   
Non appena appoggiarono i caschi sul sellino del mezzo a due ruote, Tom avanzò verso John con uno sguardo tanto magnetico quanto famelico: sorrideva bramoso, come se il viaggio in moto e il lungo pomeriggio sul prato avessero risvegliato in lui chissà quali pensieri di natura primordiale.  
John era sia divertito che vagamente intimorito dallo quello spirito di iniziativa che l’altro stava palesando e che fino a quel momento non era mai emerso così intensamente “Tom?” provò a richiamarlo mentre, a forza di indietreggiare, scontrò la schiena contro il muro adiacente al Tesco “Che ti prende?” domandò soffocando l’imbarazzo con una piccola risata.  
Tom si appoggiò, letteralmente, su John, nel collo del quale nascose il proprio viso “Siamo tanto poveri di occasioni favorevoli che quando una si mostra conviene in verità approfittarne, visto che purtroppo non c’è nessuna arte nel sedurre una fanciulla, ma è solo question di fortuna trovarne una degna di essere sedotta.”(4) gli morse il collo non appena ebbe finito di recitare quella citazione: lasciò poi viaggiare le proprie mani sulla schiena di John, ricongiungendole sul suo fondoschiena che spinse verso di sè e al quale andò incontro col proprio bacino.  
“Cosa?” domandò John prima di zittirsi sotto la spinta di Tom: non prese la sua stessa iniziativa, ma di certo non sfuggì al suo tentativo, per altro ben riuscito, di riuscire a provocarlo.  
Tom mugolò prima di risalire dal collo al viso di John, sulla cui bocca si fiondò famelico e vorace, con un lungo bacio al quale alternò morsi e leggere succhiate "Devo pur esprimermi con un tono così caldo che ogni parola corrisponda ai suoi sentimenti. Così potrò penetrare nei suoi pensieri..." abbandonò le labbra per tornare sul collo, titillandolo con la lingua fino a che non trovò un punto particolarmente sensibile "Allora io faccio balenare sull'orizzonte un lampo che lascia intravedere un altro mondo lontano e diverso..." continuava intanto a recitare pezzi di frase, citazioni apparentemente scollegate l’una dall’altra.  
“Tom...” John provò a chiamarlo e a risvegliarlo da quell’apparente stato di trance, ma fu bloccato dalla mano destra di Tom che finì col zittirlo indirettamente, posandosi sui suoi pantaloni, sopra la sua erezione già ampiamente risvegliata “Oddio...”  
Mentre con le labbra insisteva sul collo di John, Tom fece scendere con la mancina sotto il gluteo destro di John, imprimendo abbastanza forza per fargli divaricare le gambe ed insinuarsi con un ginocchio tra le sue cosce “Legge eterna nell'amore è che due esseri debbano sentirsi come venuti al mondo l'uno per l'altro solo nel primo istante in cui hanno cominciato ad amarsi.” iniziò a muovere la mano sull’erezione di John, sfregando il palmo sul tessuto dei jeans mentre il ginocchio spingeva avanti e indietro, inesorabile “E so nello stesso tempo che il più grande godimento che si possa immaginare nell'amore è quello di essere amati sopra ogni cosa al mondo.”(5)  
John si zittì, non riuscendo in alcun modo ad articolare non solo una frase intera, ma anche solo una parola: mugolava di piacere, dimentico di essere in mezzo ad una strana, vicino a Baker Street, sotto le mani di un uomo che non fosse il gatto-Sherlock dei suoi sogni. Finalmente mosse a sua volta le mani, che posò sui fianchi di Tom per avvicinarlo ulteriormente a sè.  
Tom fermò i propri movimenti nel momento in cui John lo toccò, scatenando in lui una smorfia di disappunto “Questo è un assaggio, John.” rivelò, per poi mordergli il collo nel punto più sensibile che aveva trovato.  
“Un assaggio?” domandò John, confuso dall’eccitazione e dalle parole di Tom “Perchè ora... io e te... non...?”  
“In mezzo ad una strada? Oh, no John. Sarebbe poco elegante.” disse l’uomo che lo stava seducendo fino ad un minuto prima, con un sorrisetto fetente disegnato sul volto “Quando lo faremo voglio farti urlare sul serio, non possiamo rischiare di svegliare tutta la via, giusto?”  
“E allora perchè...” John non finì neanche la domanda, perchè era chiaro cosa volesse domandare. Rilassò la propria postura, ma non accennò a voler lasciare andare i fianchi di Tom.  
“Perchè sono due mesi che usciamo e non ci hai ancora provato.” gli ringhiò sulle labbra, succhiando poi quello inferiore prima di tornare a parlare “Volevo che capissi cosa ti stavi perdendo.”  
“Direi che ho capito.” sussurrò John, sconfitto in quel gioco che l’aveva visto perdente fin dall’inizio, vergine in confronto al mostro di seduzione che aveva ancora tra le braccia.  
“Bene.” lo provocò un’ultima volta, sia con la mano che con il ginocchio, prima di baciarlo velocamente e fuggire dalle sue braccia “Il prossimo appuntamento sarà a casa mia, allora.”  
“Contaci.” assicurò John, sia col tono di voce che con lo sguardo deciso che gli incollò addosso “Mi lasci così, in queste condizioni.” piangucolò mentre si staccava dal muro e camminava, un po’ scomodo, subito dietro a Tom.  
“Il tuo appartamento è dietro all’angolo, John.” Tom fece spallucce, mettendo il secondo casco a posto ed indossando l’altro “Vai sù, ti chiudi in bagno e chi fa da sè, fa per tre.”  
“Bastardo.” ghignò John, nonostante tutto, divertito dall’altro “Ma quello che dicevi prima? Cos’era? Una poesia?”  
“Erano citazioni tratte da ‘Il diario di un seduttore’ di Søren Kierkegaard, un filosofo esistenzialista.” fece poi spallucce, mentre si sedeva sulla Vespa dopo averla tolta dal cavalletto “A volte quando mi eccito inizio a citare i più grandi filosofi.”  
“Uh, chissà quante cose imparerò allora.” ridacchiò John per poi chinarsi e baciare Tom sulle labbra “Non correre, Prof.”  
“Lo spero bene, sennò ci saranno altre performance interrotte.” minacciò Tom, sorridendo poi le labbra di John “Tranquillo, Doc.” dopo avergli ammiccato, partì da Melcombe Street diretto verso il proprio appartamento a Westminster.   
Nessuno dei due se ne accorse, ma nel momento in cui Tom partì, una curiosa ed impicciona telecamera a circuito chiuso montata sulla facciata del palazzo di fronte si mosse, pronta ad immortalare il numero di targa della Vespa, senza avere il benchè minimo permesso ufficiale per poterlo fare. D’altronde, chi la stava muovendo, non era certamente il tipo di persona che necessitava alcun tipo di autorizzazione. _Per nulla._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Proverbio scozzese  
> (1) Siccome ho scoperto che in alcune parti di Italia vuol dire due cose differenti, per “pomiciata” intendo solo baci. John e Tom non sono stati a letto insieme °_° anche perchè su un tetto u.u poi Tom si sporcava i vestiti. “Eheheheh”  
> (2)”Fii mii” sarebbe un “figli miei” dialettale :D sicuramente marchigiano, ma penso un po’ del centro in generale :)  
> (3) “Replica” dei Sonata Arctica  
> (4)-(5) Tutte le frasi che Tom pronuncia dal punto 4 al 5 sono citazioni da “Il diario di un seduttore” di Kierkegaard.


	5. Agli occhi dei gatti, tutto appartiene ai gatti

Quando Tom uscì dal portone del caseggiato in cui abitava, fu subito fermato da una donna sulla trentina vestita elegantemente di nero.  
“Signor Stone.” lo chiamò Anthea, senza neanche alzare lo sguardo dal blackberry.  
Tom si fermò, rispondendo istintivamente “Sì?”  
“La prego di salire in macchina.” disse, alzando finalmente lo sguardo dal telefono: con un cenno del capo gli mostrò la lussuosa macchina di servizio accostata al marciapiede.  
Tom inarcò un sopracciglio, alternando uno sguardo stranito tra Anthea e l’automobile. Schioccò quindi la lingua sul palato, alzando le spalle per evidenziare una certa noncuranza “No, grazie.”  
Anthea sorrise divertita “Non era una domanda.”  
Tom ricambiò il sorriso, ancor più giocondo “La mia risposta invece era definitiva.”  
In quel momento si abbassò il finestrino posteriore del lato destro della vettura: si palesò agli occhi di Tom il mezzobusto di Mycroft, che gli rivolse un sorriso molto tirato, di quelli diplomatici, freddi e meno che mai sinceri “Signor Stone, salga in macchina.”  
Tom allargò le braccia verso l’esterno, improvvisando una finta condiscendenza “Oh, beh, se è lei a chiedermelo allora...” scrollò il capo, dunque, diventando improvvisamente serio “No.”  
“Non è neanche un po’ curioso di sapere chi sono?” tentò Mycroft, sistemandosi il nodo della cravatta “I Filosofi non sono sempre pieni di domande?”  
“Di tipo esistenziale.” risposte Tom, quasi automaticamente, iniziando in realtà a chiedersi chi fosse quell’uomo e come facesse a conoscere il suo nome e la sua professione. Tentò tuttavia di mantenere una falsariga sarcastica, onde non scoprirsi più di quanto già fosse “Anche se effettivamente mi domando... perchè me? Perchè lei si è svegliato questa mattina e ha deciso di importunare proprio me?” recitò, iniziando a muovere qualche passo verso il lato sud della via “Ci rifletterò sù, grazie mille per il suggerimento. Se pubblicherò un articolo a riguardo la citerò nei ringraziamenti.”  
Mycroft stette al gioco “Dovrebbe conoscere il mio nome per poterlo fare.” fece poi un quasi irriconoscibile cenno all’autista che iniziò a muovere la macchina, seguendo i passi di Tom “Io sono Mycroft Holmes.”  
“Un nome eccentrico, senza dubbio. Ma non mi dice nulla.” osservò di sottecchi la macchina che lo seguiva ed iniziò a seriamente a chiedersi che cosa volesse quell’uomo che, per quanto lo riguardava, poteva benissimo essere un malavitoso che l’aveva confuso con qualcuno che gli doveva grosse somme di denaro.  
“Fratello di Sherlock Holmes.” aggiunse Mycroft.  
“Ritenti.” ribattè ironicamente.  
“Sherlock Holmes è il coinquilino di John Watson.” chiarì infine Mycroft, non troppo stupito, in verità, che John fosse stato così discreto da non rivelare chi fosse suo fratello.  
Solo in quel momento Tom capì, collegando nella propria mente il nome di John a quello di Sherlock, che il dottore aveva rischiato più volte di pronunciare almeno per metà “Lei ha a che fare con John?” capire che l’uomo che lo stava seguendo era collegato a John e al suo coinquilino, tuttavia, lo confuse maggiormente.  
Mycroft sorrise quando vide Tom fermarsi una volta udito il nome del dottore “Sono lieto di avere finalmente la sua attenzione.” sospirò con aria grave: odiava le perdite di tempo “Salga in macchina.”  
Tom iniziò ad innervosirsi e certamente la presunzione che Mycroft trasudava non lo aiutava a sopportare meglio la situazione “Perchè non scende lei?”  
“Preferirei parlarle in privato.” sibilò Mycroft, la cui pazienza stava iniziando a vacillare “Salga.”  
“No. Scenda lei.” offrì Tom: non gli avrebbe parlato a meno che non si fosse almeno scomodato a scendere dalla macchina “La aspetto in quel bar se ha bisogno di me.”  
Mycroft sbuffò: era un uomo decisamente pigro e abituato ad essere circondato da persone che lo compiacevano in tutto, quindi non apprezzò l’iniziativa di Tom che, tuttavia, si ritrovò a dover assecondare.

Quando Mycroft raggiunse il tavolo a cui Tom era seduto, l’altro aveva già ordinato solo un caffè per sè. Lo studiò a fondo, soffermandosi sul suo bel volto “Gli somiglia molto, sa?” Mycroft gli si sedette di fronte, appoggiando il manico dell’ombrello sul bordo del tavolino. Si stupì quando non trovò alcuna reazione di sorpresa a quella sua osservazione, intuendo quindi che Tom fosse a conoscenza dell’esistenza di Sherlock, eccezion fatta per il suo nome “Oh, dalla faccia che ha fatto deduco che lo sa bene. Non le dà fastidio fare da sostituto?”  
“Cosa vuole da me _il fratello del coinquilino dell’uomo col quale sto uscendo_?” marcò col tono di voce il ruolo di Mycroft in quella particolare situazione, sottolineando implicitamente quando dovrebbe in realtà essere molto lontano dall’occuparsi della sua situazione sentimentale.  
A Mycroft, tuttavia, importava ben poco di essere inopportuno “Non lo intuisce?”  
“Mi è venuta in mente una sola idea.” Tom rise nervosamente, ma non perchè temesse Mycroft, bensì per la sua intrusione nella sua vita privata “Ed è veramente stupida.”  
Mycroft controllò l’orologio da taschino: aveva già sprecato fin troppo tempo quindi decise di tagliare corto “Non deve più frequentare John Watson.”  
Tom fece schioccare le dita della mano destra “Visto? Avevo ragione.” indicò Mycroft con la stessa mano che aveva ancora a mezz’aria “Molto stupida.”  
Mycroft roteò gli occhi per aria, quindi aggiunse “Posso pagarla.”  
A quell’affermazione, Tom perse anche la benchè minima voglia di scherzare “Ecco. Questo oltre ad essere stupido è anche molto offensivo.”  
“Non le ho detto la cifra.” infierì Mycroft col suo miglior sorrisetto fetente.  
“Sia nei miei riguardi, che nei confronti di John.” sibilò Tom, senza smuovere la propria postura che si era fatta rigida, seppur composta.  
“Non avete futuro insieme.” spiegò Mycroft, un po’ perchè lo pensava davvero, un po’ perchè aveva fretta di risolvere la situazione “Smettete di frequentarvi ora, prima che qualcuno ci rimanga troppo male.”  
Tom inarcò gli angoli della bocca in un sorriso di circostanza “John ed io sappiamo quello che facciamo.”   
“Sto parlando di mio fratello.” sospirò Mycroft, senza staccare lo sguardo da Tom che continuava a studiare. Avrebbe potuto descriverlo in tre parole: perfezionista, artista, combattivo. Non pensava che quelle tre parole potessero combinarsi nella stessa persona, eppure eccolo lì: perfezionismo intuito grazie alla profonda precisione riservata al vestiario e alla cura generale della propria persona; artista perchè non insegna semplicemente Filosofia, non si limitava a conoscere tutti i più grandi pensatori, le date, le correnti di pensiero, lui aveva la sua filosofia, lui era un filosofo; combattivo, per la grinta con cui difende se stesso e la persona attualmente più vicina a lui.  
Tom, dal canto suo, iniziò a capire il motivo della richiesta di Mycroft: se quell’uomo era arrivato ad offrirgli dei soldi pur di non frequentare John perchè questo avrebbe fatto soffrire suo fratello, allora poter dire una sola cosa. Scrollò il capo una volta raggiunta quella consapevolezza “Suo fratello è un idiota.”   
Mycroft rise, questa volta sinceramente “Non me la sento di dissentire del tutto in effetti.”  
“Se davvero suo fratello tiene così tanto a John, allora che glielo dimostri.” Tom bevve in fretta il suo caffè intiepidito e si alzò in piedi “Ma se lui non farà nulla, allora John me lo terrò io.”  
“Un consiglio per le sue future relazioni, signor Stone.” Mycroft prese in mano l’ombrello e lo alzò a mo’ di asta, per bloccare i passi di Tom “Le conviene sempre controllare che non ci siano delle telecamere a circuito chiuso pronte a riprenderla mentre tenta un approccio spinto nei confronti del suo partner.”  
Tom spalancò la bocca esterrefatto “Ci ha spiati?” scrollò il capo, indignato più che imbarazzato “Lei è senza morale!”  
Mycroft sbuffò con un’alzata di spalle “Ferisce più la spada.”(1)  
Tom scansò l’ombrello di Mycroft con un gesto brusco per riuscire a superarlo “Se il potere fosse assegnato in base alla superbia, suppongo che lei sarebbe padrone del mondo.”  
“Oh, non si preoccupi.” Mycroft si alzò a sua volta, avvicinandolo nuovamente “Mi accontento dell’Inghilterra.” sussurrò, trasudando tutta la presunzione di cui era dotato.  
Tom non riuscì a replicare: non gli mancavano certamente le parole, ma di fronte a quel mostro di amoralità mista a superbia non riuscì a trovare nulla con cui batterlo in retorica. Un altro motivo per essere furioso con quel damerino, pensò.  
Uscì di fretta dal bar e si avviò verso il parcheggio riservato ai motocicli, iniziando a digitare un sms.

_Sei in ospedale? Tom_

_Sono a casa. Che succede? JW_

_Dobbiamo parlare subito. Tom_   
_Regent’s Park. Tra dieci minuti. Tom_

_Devo preoccuparmi? JW_

_Spero di no. Tom_

°oOo°

Non appena John lesse l’ultimo sms inviatogli da Tom, si affrettò a recuperare la giaccia e le scarpe dalla propria camera da letto. Poi, non appena tornò nel soggiorno, sentì Sherlock piagnucolare “John? Mi fai il the?”  
“No, sto uscendo.” si sedette sul divano per infilarsi le scarpe, quando sentì Sherlock sdraiarsi e poggiargli la testa sulle cosce “Che fai? Non hai sentito quello che ti ho detto?”  
“Dove devi andare?” Sherlock, preso da un particolare slancio affettivo, gli cinse il torso con entrambe le esili braccia.  
“Sherl...” borbottò John, sentendosi avvampare per quel contatto così ricercato e così paurosamente vicino al suo inguine “Dai, lasciami. Ho una certa fretta.”  
Sherlock ringhiò di rabbia, ma alla fine lo lasciò andare, stringendosi in posizione fetale sul divano, con le spalle rivolte a John “Non ti sei ancora stufato dopo due mesi?”  
“Sei adorabile quando fai il geloso.” ridacchiò John, per poi lanciare il cellulare di Sherlock sul divano “Hai un messaggio da leggere.”  
“Io? Geloso?” si strinse ancor più nelle spalle, affondando il viso nel cuscino del divano “Non potresti essere più in errore di così.” mentì, ovviamente, per poi recuperare il cellulare che John gli aveva lanciato.  
“Ciao, _tesoro_.” scherzò John, memore del soprannome che era solito affibbiare al gatto-Sherlock dei suoi sogni e che in quel momento era così simile a quello reale. Orecchie e coda a parte.  
“Come diavolo mi hai chiamato?” urlò Sherlock, ma John era già sulle scale e pochi istanti dopo aveva chiuso il portone del 221B dietro di sè. Sbuffò abbattuto, quindi, arrabbiato per quella stessa frustrazione provata, sbloccò in malo modo la tastiera del blackberry “Se non è Lestrade con un nuovo caso...”

_Sto arrivando. Devo parlarti di una cosa importante. MH_

“Mycroft, sei peggio di una zecca!” sbuffò Sherlock, deluso dalla mancata convocazione a Scotland Yard per una consulenza investigativa.

_Allora è un buon momento per uscire di casa. SH_

_Sono serio. Riguarda John. MH_

Le pupille di Sherlock si assottigliarono finchè non diventarono piccole come due spilli. Che Mycroft sapesse qualcosa di più sulla donna di John? Se Mycroft aveva delle informazioni, visto che lui non era riuscito ad intuire poi molto, allora, almeno per quella volta, lo avrebbe ascoltato.

_Va bene. SH_

°oOo°

John impiegò pochi minuti per arrivare a Regent’s Park a piedi: il passo era affrettato, preoccupato dal contenuto degli sms inviatigli da Tom. Non riusciva ad immaginarsi il motivo di tanta urgenza e l’assenza di qualsivoglia accenno scherzoso da parte sua lo allarmava ulteriormente. Quando riconobbe la sua figura seduta su una delle panchine più vicine all’ingresso del parco, notò che Tom stava torturando nervosamente le cuffie del suo i-pod, con lo sguardo fisso nel quadrato d’erba di fronte a sè e la mascella serrata rigidamente. Era così assorto nei suoi pensieri che non si accorse di John neanche quando gli si sedette accanto.  
“Tom?” provò a chiamarlo a bassa voce, cingendogli le spalle col braccio destro che andò a poggiare sullo schienale della panchina.  
Tom scrollò il capo, uscendo finalmente dal proprio mondo “John.” si voltò e lo strinse forte, per molti motivi. Perchè capì che sarebbe finita, perchè era sicuro che il suo avversario si sarebbe fatto avanti. Perchè, nonostante fosse felice per John, sapeva che avrebbe sentito la sua mancanza. E semplicemente perchè voleva farlo, perchè abbracciare quell’uomo così dolce e gentile era una delle cose più belle che avesse mai fatto in vita sua.  
John ricambiò la stretta, a sua volta per molte ragioni: perchè l’idea di riuscire a rassicurarlo lo faceva sentire bene, per proteggerlo in quella che era la prima volta che lo percepiva vulnerabile e perchè sapeva di provare per lui un grande affetto “Cosa succede?”  
Tom si staccò e lasciò che la tristezza lasciasse posto ad una piccola vena rabbiosa “Ho avuto il _piacere_ di conoscere Mycroft Holmes.”  
“Oh...” John allungò di molto quell’unica vocale, scuotendo più volte il capo “Mi dispiace così tanto, Tom.” ed era veramente mortificato, perchè se un uomo calmo e allegro come Tom era ridotto ad un groviglio di nervi non poteva che essere per colpa di quel disgraziato di Mycroft.  
“John, tu hai a che fare con gente così?” domandò incredulo, con un tono che, nonostante l’entità della domanda, non era accusatorio “Con gente che offre soldi in cambio di...”  
“Ti ha offerto dei soldi per fare cosa?” lo interruppe John digrignando i denti: odiava quando Mycroft usava il suo potere in quel modo, lo riteneva un insulto verso coloro che sono costretti a centellinare il proprio stipendio per riuscire ad arrivare alla fine del mese.  
Tom inspirò a lungo, quindi confessò con la voce incrinata dal fastidio di quel ricordo “Per smettere di uscire con te.”  
“Figlio di...” John strinse entrambi i pugni finchè le nocche non diventarono bianche “Questa volta lo uccido.”  
Tom sospirò, quindi appoggiò le labbra sulla tempia di John per cercare di calmarlo “John.”  
“Mi spiace Tom. Mi spiace che tu abbia dovuto subire quest’offesa.” abbassò lo sguardo, cercando la mano dell’altro che iniziò a stringere, mortificato “Scusa.”  
Tom decise che era arrivato il momento di sorridere, anche se in quel momento era turbato e a sua volta arrabbiato. Voleva sorridere per John, perchè vederlo in quello stato era anche peggio che farsi offendere dal primo sconosciuto che ti ferma per strada “Perchè ti scusi tu?”  
“Perchè è colpa mia se ti è successo tutto questo.” John rialzò lo sguardo, lasciandosi curare dal sorriso di Tom “Tu hai conosciuto me. Io ho a che fare con Sherlock. Sherlock è fratello di Mycroft che è il maledetto Governo Inglese e quindi crede di poter fare tutto quello che vuole!”  
“Il Governo Inglese?” ripetè Tom, che a quel punto capì tutta l’esagerata presentazione inscenata da Mycroft e la sua giustificata, ma comunque eccessiva, sicurezza in se stesso “Ah ecco spiegata la questione delle telecamere.”  
John ebbe paura a chiederlo, ma non potè farne a meno “Cosa?”  
Tom alzò lo sguardo per aria, facendo roteare gli occhi a destra e a sinistra “A quanto ho capito ha visto la nostra performance di ieri sera.”  
“Oddio.” imprecò John, che non si sfogò lanciando pugni per aria solo perchè sentì Tom cingerlo in un abbraccio morbido e confortante “Lo uccido. Questa volta lo uccido. Anzi, prima te lo lascio torturare un po’ e poi lo uccido.”  
Tom rise e lo strinse maggiormente “John.” lo richiamò con un bacio a fior di labbra, approfittando di quelli che sapeva sarebbero stati i loro ultimi momenti insieme “Non vuoi sapere perchè mi ha chiesto di non uscire più con te?”  
“Perchè vuole che io stia sempre appiccicato a suo fratello.” John si staccò un poco, sedendosi composto, ma pur sempre a contatto con Tom, la cui mano continuava a stringere istintivamente “Lui non può proteggerlo come vorrebbe perchè non vanno d’accordo, mentre io sono l’unico al mondo che lo sopporti.”  
“Io credo che lui sia convinto del fatto che Sherlock sia innamorato di te.” lasciò la propria mano alle cure di John, permettendogli di sfogare quel bisogno di contatto con tranquillità “A proposito, Sherlock Holmes? L’investigatore privato di cui parlano tutti i quotidiani?”  
John lo corresse quasi senza accorgersene “ _Consulente investigativo_. E sì, è lui.” scrollò poi il capo, negando per l’ennesima volta, come se ormai fosse diventato un riflesso spontaneo “Ma la cosa che pensi tu non esiste. Lo credono tutti perchè ci vedono sempre insieme, ma non è vero.”  
A Tom sfuggì una breve risata “Ok, siete idioti in due allora.”  
John tirò la mano di Tom “Cosa?”  
“Siete due idioti.” ripetè Tom, per poi tirare a sua volta la mano di John, giocosamente.  
“No, quello l’ho capito.” borbottò John “Ma perchè? Almeno tu non credere a quello che dice la gente.”  
Tom assottigliò lo sguardo su John, studiando tutte le sue reazioni “Anche suo fratello, _Mister Simpatia_ , ne è convinto.”  
John fece spallucce “Te l’ho detto, a Mycroft fa comodo che io prenda cura di suo fratello.”  
Tom scrollò il capo “John, ma perchè fai così?” sussurrò, accarezzandolo con un tono di voce confidenziale e rassicurante.  
John indietreggiò un poco con le spalle, ponendosi subito sulla difensiva “Così come?”  
“Sei innamorato perso di lui e appena ti si presenta la possibilità che lui possa provare qualcosa per te, ti tiri indietro, scappi.” rinvigorì la stretta sulla sua mano, ma non si avvicinò oltre, notando la sua piccola fuga preventiva “Perchè? Di cosa hai paura?”  
“Perchè c’è la nostra amicizia di mezzo.” John alzò lo sguardo, osservando istintivamente in direzione della vicina Baker Street “Se poi non dovesse finire bene, lui sarebbe di nuovo da solo.”  
Tom gli sorrise pazientemente “Perchè non dovrebbe finire bene?”  
“Perchè è probabile che succeda tra due persone che decidono di stare insieme. Litigare e lasciarsi.” John scrollò il capo: la sola prospettiva di non vivere più assieme a Sherlock lo terrorizzava. Ne era dipendente ormai: dalla sua follia, dalla pigrizia, dalle stranezze, dagli esperimenti che fanno puzzare l’appartamento per giorni e dal violino suonato a tutte le ore. Così come dalle serate Doctor Who, dai suoi piccoli grandi gesti che nascondevano le sue scuse sincere perchè chiedere semplicemente ‘scusa’ era troppo noioso, dal sapere che, a modo suo, era importante per lui. Non poteva rischiare di perdere tutto quello, non poteva rischiare di perdere Sherlock “E se ciò accadesse non potremmo più tornare indietro.”  
“John, tu non sei una persona pessimista. Perchè ora parli così?” incalzò Tom: voleva andare a fondo in quella situazione, doveva capire tutto per riuscire ad aiutare come meglio poteva.  
“Perchè ho visto come sono andate le mie ultime relazioni!” esplose John, spaventando una signora sulla cinquantina che passeggiava a pochi passi da loro assieme al suo chihuahua color beige “La mia media, e me l’ha detta proprio Sherlock, è di cinque settimane e due giorni!”  
Anche Tom sbottò, facendo definitvamente cambiar strada alla signora con annesso cane da borsetta “Le tue storie non funzionavano perchè avevi Sherlock in testa!”  
John aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma finì col richiuderla. Aveva torto, quindi perchè cercare di mentire con l’unica persona che lo stava aiutando? “Sono uno stupido.” sospirò, appoggiando la fronte sulla spalla di Tom “Sono stato in guerra, ho affrontato terroristi a mani nude e corso in mezzo ad un campo minato per fuggire dai colpi di mortaio, ma quando si tratta dei miei sentimenti per Sherlock divento un codardo.”  
“Non sei un codardo.” Tom gli avvolse le braccia attorno al collo e lo strinse dolcemente prima di fargli alzare il volto “Sei innamorato. E quanto ci scommetti che lo è anche Sherlock?”   
Tom abbassò il volto il tanto che bastava che raggiungere le labbra di John: non c’era passione in quel bacio, non c’era gioia e non c’era nemmeno l’anima scherzosa con cui Tom riusciva a colorare la sua vita e quella delle persone che lo circondavano. Era un bacio debole, asciutto, che sapeva solo di congedo, di separazione, di commiato. Perchè dire che sapeva di addio era troppo triste da affrontare in quel momento. L’aveva capito Tom, così come l’aveva compreso John.  
Tuttavia, a poche decine di metri di distanza, qualcun’altro assistette a quel bacio e travisò completamente il suo significato intrinseco. Qualcuno che John notò subito dopo essersi allontanato dal viso di Tom, verso il quale alzò uno sguardo terrorizzato e allarmato.  
John si drizzò in piedi “Tom, scappa.”  
“Scappare?” si alzò a sua volta, fiancheggiandolo e osservando nella stessa direzione di John.  
John annuì, senza staccare gli occhi dal ciclone che li stava per investire “Sì. Non l’ho mai visto così.”  
Tom non sapeva se preoccuparsi sul serio o se pensare che John stesse impazzendo “Chi?”  
John inspirò profondamente, pronto ad affrontare la tempesta “Sherlock.”

°oOo°

_Venti minuti prima..._

Cinque minuti dopo che John ebbe lasciato il 221B, Mycroft entrò in quello stesso appartamento con la calma che lo contraddistingueva, ansioso tanto di svelare il mistero quanto di assistere alla reazione di Sherlock. Non si preoccupò di quella sua vena sadica: Mycroft Holmes era senza vergogna e sapere che di lì a poco avrebbe assistito ad una scenata di gelosia di Sherlock, lo eccitava a livello nevralgico.  
“Fratello caro!” Mycroft si rese conto di stare gongolando un po’ troppo quando udì il suo stesso tono di voce alterato rispetto alla sua solita caratteristica incolore e atona.  
“Mycroft. Che cosa hai da sghignazzare in quel modo?” lo freddò Sherlock, alzandosi dal divano a favore della propria poltrona, offrendo implicitamente a Mycroft quella di John, concedendogli udienza in modo fintamente svogliato “E’ uscita la nuova collezione autunno-inverno della Perletti(2)?”  
“Spiritoso.” ribattè Mycroft per poi guadagnare la seduta offertagli dal fratello: dentro di sè fremeva di impazienza tanto quanto Sherlock, seppur per un motivo diverso. Decise di prenderla alla larga, godendosi la scena “Allora, dov’è John?”  
Sherlock assottigliò lo sguardo su Mycroft e tamburellò le dita sul bracciolo della poltrona nera “Sai benissimo che non c’è, altrimenti non saresti venuto a parlarmi di qualcosa che lo riguarda con tutta questa urgenza.”  
“Già.” gongolò nuovamente, lasciandosi scappare una piccola risata “Suppongo sia fuori per un appuntamento.”  
Sherlock si sentì ribollire: non succedeva quasi mai che Mycroft si crogiolasse in maniera così evidente, quindi intuì che la portata dell’informazione in suo possesso era davvero imponente. E questo lo faceva fremere ulteriormente “Arriva al punto.”  
Mycroft, nel frattempo, giocherellava con l’ombrello “Non ti dà fastidio?”  
“E’ l’ennesima, noiosa, problematica donna, Mycroft.” sospirò Sherlock, sforzandosi di apparire calmo: in realtà era ben conscio del fatto che suo fratello avesse già riconosciuto in lui segni di agitazione e nervosismo “Gli passerà presto.”  
“Come immaginavo.” Mycroft si lasciò andare nell’ennesima risata divertita “Non lo sai.”  
Sherlock digrignò i denti “Cosa?”  
Mycroft dovette tossicchiare per recupare almeno parte del proprio aplomb “Questa è _diversa_.”  
Sherlock conficcò le unghie sui braccioli della poltrona: era stufo di sentirsi dire quanto fosse diversa l’attuale donna di John. Voleva sapere perchè era diversa e perchè fosse così speciale “Se vuoi dirmi qualcosa, fallo.” il tono di voce andava via via alterandosi “Altrimenti vattene!”  
“Oh, sei già abbondantemente arrabbiato, Sherly.” dire che Mycroft stesse godendo di quella situazione era certamente un eufemismo: poteva vedere la rabbia di Sherlock crescere e non doveva neanche usare le sue abilità deduttive per riuscire a farlo “Immagino come esploderai dopo questa rivelazione.”  
Sherlock spostò lo sguardo altrove, sperando di trovare un po’ di calma allontanando la propria vista dall’espressione compiaciuta del fratello “Mycroft...”  
“Ti punterò addosso tutte le telecamere di Londra.” infierì ulteriormente, senza ritegno “Non voglio proprio perdermela.”  
“Mycroft!” Sherlock scattò in piedi e scalciò una pila di fogli che iniziarono a rimpire la stanza di rombi bianchicci e irregolari che via via cadevano a terra.  
Mycroft alzò lo sguardo e afferò uno dei fogli che stava per cadergli addosso: finse di leggerlo mentre tornava a parlargli “Sai perchè è diversa?”  
Sherlock gli strappò il foglio dalle mani “Dimmelo.”  
“Oh, come vorrei essere lì quando lo vedrai coi tuoi occhi.” bisbigliò Mycroft, sibillino.  
“Dimmelo, Mycroft!” urlò Sherlock, strappandogli l’ombrello dalle mani e lanciandolo, casualmente, verso il divano.  
Mycroft arricciò il naso vedendosi espropriato del proprio prezioso ombrello: decise dunque di averlo fatto soffrire anche troppo, quindi rivelò l’arcano a Sherlock “E’ un _uomo_.”  
Sherlock fece due passi indietro, come se quella semplice parola avesse avuto la forza fisica di annichilire la sua ragione, il suo respiro e il suo battito cardiaco. Cadde seduto sulla propria poltrona e sentì le orecchie fischiare, perchè quella parola, seppur sussurrata, aveva esercitato la potenza di un potente fragore che lo stordì per quale secondo. Come se non bastasse, quella parola era riuscita a disseppellire una piccola botola in un angolo remoto del suo Palazzo Mentale: una piccola porticina rovinata dal tempo e dall’incuria. Quando il tremendo fischio svanì, Sherlock ebbe nuovamente la forza di parlare “Non è possibile.”  
“Ti somiglia pure.” Mycroft fece spallucce: il divertimento era finito, la bomba era stata sganciata, quindi iniziò a studiare le reazioni di Sherlock in modo più serio “Chissà cosa vuol dire.” rise, ironico.  
Sherlock balzò nuovamente in piedi, camminando nervosamente avanti e indietro, iniziando a spogliarsi della vestaglia e del pigiama “Perchè me l’hai detto solo ora, bastardo, sadico, sanguisuga che non sei altro!”  
“Oh, perchè l’ho scoperto ieri sera.” si giustificò Mycroft “Non sono così sadico, in fondo.”  
Sherlock, intanto, iniziò a vestirsi col suo bell’abito nero e la camicia viola “Come ha potuto...”  
“Colpa tua, Sherly.” lo interruppe Mycroft che cambiò espressione: non voleva più scherzare, ora voleva aiutare davvero suo fratello.  
“Colpa mia?” Sherlock era così sconvolto che tralasciò il fatto che Mycroft avesse usato con lui quell’odioso soprannome che detestava fin da quando era bambino.  
Mycroft si alzò, diretto verso il divano in cerca del proprio ombrello: nel frattempo lanciò a Sherlock il cellulare che aveva iniziato a squillare “Si vedeva che John provava qualcosa per te. Probabilmente lo sa anche lui, o non avrebbe ripiegato su un uomo che ti somiglia così tanto.”  
“E perchè sarebbe colpa mia?” rispose poi rapidamente alla chiamata, imprecando contro il mittente della telefonata “Fanculo, Lestrade! Ero libero cinque minuti fa’!” lanciò il cellulare sul tavolino prima di tornare su Mycroft.  
“Chi è lo stupido che non fa altro che dire che l’amore è per i perdenti?” domandò Mycroft pazientemente, felice di essere tornato in possesso del proprio ombrello “Che i sentimenti indeboliscono le persone?”  
“Lo dici anche tu stesso!” urlò Sherlock.  
“Io non ho nessuno da perdere!” alzò a sua volta la voce, sperando in cuor suo di non innamorarsi mai: non voleva diventare stupido come sembrava Sherlock in quel momento, pensò.  
Finalmente Sherlock sembrò capire “Devo andare.”  
“E anche di corsa.” suggerì Mycroft con un lungo sospiro “Sono a Regent’s Park.” lo informò, dunque, seguendo i suoi passi per tutto l’appartamento “Metti giù quella pistola.” lo redarguì scuotendo il capo “Sì, metti giù anche quella sciabola.”   
Sherlock ringhiò, ma dovette ammettere che una sciabola poteva essere un po’ troppo vistosa da portare in giro: scartò di conseguenza anche l’arpione. Sbuffò, quindi si avviò giù per le scale portando con sè nient’altro che se stesso.  
“Bravo, vai là e fa a pugni come un vero uomo.” gli urlò dietro un divertitissimo Mycroft.  
“Fanculo, Mycroft.” Sherlock sbattè il portone del 221B, quindi si avviò di corsa verso il vicino Regent’s Park.

Sherlock aveva la mappa di tutta Londra in testa, quindi corse lungo tutte le vie secondarie per raggiungere il parco il più presto possibile: John era uscito da poco meno di venti minuti, quindi si erano sicuramente già incontratii e lui avrebbe solo dovuto fermare qualsiasi cosa stessero facendo. _Baciarsi_ , ridere, scherzare, _baciarsi_ , parlare, tenersi per mano, _baciarsi_.   
Il pensiero del suo John con un altro _uomo_ era peggio di qualsiasi altra eventualità: voleva dire perdere contro uno alla sua, potenziale, altezza. Significava che tra lui ed un’altro _uomo_ , aveva scelto l’altro. Era forse più uomo di lui? Più bello? Più forte? Più _amabile_? Non poteva esistere quell’eventualità. No. Loro si appartenevano ed era giunto il momento di dirglielo in faccia e di strapparlo dalle braccia di quell’altro uomo.   
Sentiva il sangue ribollire già ampiamente, ma appena si fermò per riprendere fiato all’ingresso del parco, si bloccò: riconobbe la figura di John, seduto su una panchina assieme all’altro _uomo_. E _quell’uomo_ stava baciando John. Non capì più nulla.  
Riprese a correre e non smise neanche quando vide John alzarsi e pararsi istintivamente davanti all’altro uomo. Non smise di correre, continuò a ringhiare e più di ogni altra cosa, iniziò a mostrare al mondo che aveva dei sentimenti.

John riuscì ad intercettare i passi di Sherlock con non poca difficoltà: aveva prima spinto Tom qualche passo indietro facendolo cadere sulla panchina e poi aveva puntato i piedi a terra e allargato le braccia per placcare, letteralmente, la furia cieca che avrebbe voluto scatenarsi sull’esile professore di Filosofia.  
John gli strinse le braccia all’altezza del torace, riuscendo a bloccarlo e a farlo indietreggiare di almeno due passi: ringraziò mentalmente l’addestramento militare alla lotta, al corpo libero e qualsiasi altra abilità avesse imparato nella vita e che in quel momento gli tornò particolarmente utile “Sherlock! Calmati!”   
Sherlock ringhiò, spingendo in direzione opposta a quella di John, agitando le braccia in avanti, verso Tom “Lasciami andare!”  
“Non ci penso nemmeno!” John alzò velocemente un braccio, provando ad imprigionarne uno di Sherlock nella stretta dei loro corpi.  
“Lasciami!” protestò ancora, muovendo il braccio in tempo in tempo per non farselo prendere “John!” tuonò ancora, con lo sguardo di ghiaccio sempre rivolto a Tom, che osservò con rabbia e una neanche tanto velata minaccia di vendetta.  
Tom rimase spiazzato da tutto: dalla sfuriata, da come John riusciva a gestire la situazione e da Sherlock. Lo osservò a fondo e capì molte cose: la somiglianza, il motivo per cui John ne era innamorato e la conferma che anche quel pazzo urlante fosse completamente coinvolto nei riguardi del suo coinquilino. Notò la particolare bellezza di Sherlock che aveva attratto John così come la somiglianza tra loro: il colpo d’occhio di cui aveva parlato il dottore, così come notò le abissali differenze tra loro, soprattutto dal punto di vista temperamentale. E poi guardò, perchè erano così tangibili da poter essere osservate, la rabbia, la gelosia e la paura negli occhi di Sherlock. Tom rimase immobile, sommerso da tutte quelle informazioni e dall’energia di consulente investigativo, ancora troppo agitato per poter essere avvicinato.  
“Sherlock, stai facendo una scenata!” John iniziò a rendersi conto solo in quel momento del motivo della reazione di Sherlock: quella non era la solita sbruffonata, il suo solito desiderio di possessione fine a se stesso. Sherlock era furioso di gelosia nei suoi confronti: come aveva preventivato, l’idea di uscire con un uomo lo turbò più rispetto alle sue precedenti relazioni ed era quello il motivo per cui glielo aveva nascosto, ma non immaginava certamente un reazione così esagerata.  
“Oh no, John, la scenata non è ancora iniziata.” minacciò Sherlock per poi stringere John a sua volta e sbilanciarsi con tutto il corpo di lato in modo che entrambi cadessero.  
John, che fortunatamente era caduto sulla spalla sana, ringhiò nuovamente, ma non dette cenno di volerlo lasciare andare “Sei ridicolo, piantala!”  
“E tu sei un traditore!” rinfacciò Sherlock, abbaiandogli direttamente in faccia.  
John allentò la presa perchè quanto dettogli da Sherlock lo lasciò di stucco “Cosa?”  
Sherlock si staccò da John, indicandolo con fare accusatore “Traditore! Non hai capito? Vuoi dei sinonimi?” sbottò, per poi iniziare un lungo elenco di alternative alla famigerata parola “Adultero, doppiogiochista, fedifrago, infedele! Lo vuoi in altre lingue? _Traidor, traitrè, verrater, tradator, hain, arulo, bradwr..._ ”  
“Sherlock, può bastare, ho capito la parola, ma...” si alzò in piedi a sua volta, rimanendo tra la panchina dove sedeva Tom e Sherlock, pronto a sedare un suo eventuale scatto d’ira “Ti sfugge il fatto che per tradire una persona bisogna prima starci insieme.”  
“Oh per favore! Lo dicono tutti che stiamo insieme!” Sherlock rise sarcasticamente, alzando le braccia in aria “Gli unici due che non se ne sono accorti siamo...” si interruppe, stupendosi da solo per la gloriosa deduzione che era arrivato ad intuire dopo ben due anni di convivenza con John “...noi due.”  
John rimase in silenzio, cadendo dal pero tanto quanto Sherlock, ma a differenza di molte altre cadute, quella offriva quanto meno un morbido cuscino per attutire il colpo. John era shockato: rimase a guardare Sherlock fisso negli occhi senza riuscire ad aprire bocca. Dunque era vero? C’era veramente speranza per loro? E Sherlock cosa intendeva veramente? John sapeva solo di volere una relazione seria, non un’amicizia possessiva e coccole da divano come magra consolazione.  
Tom si alzò dalla panchina e, non curante della possibilità di subire la vendetta di Sherlock, si avvicinò al dottore “John, io te l’avevo detto!” esultò per poi alzare una mano verso la sua spalla destra “Non sei felice?”  
“Tu non osare aprire bocca!” gli ringhiò contro Sherlock, interponendosi tra Tom e John affinchè non si toccassero più: lo spintonò per farlo allontanare di qualche passo, quindi iniziò ad osservarlo “Occhi azzurri, capelli neri, alto, longilineo, ben vestito.” sbuffò e si voltò verso John “Praticamente sei uscito con la mia brutta copia.”  
Tom trasalì, toccato in uno dei suoi punti deboli: la vanità “Brutta copia lo vai a dire a quello stronzo di tuo fratello.” tossicchiò, volendo quasi rimangiarsi l’epiteto affibbiato a Mycroft, ma finì con l’alzare l’indice destro verso Sherlock “E comunque è tutta colpa tua, sappilo.”  
Sherlock gli si avvicinò tanto da sfiorarlo con la propria fronte: le mani erano stese lungo i fianchi ma chiuse a pungo, pronte ad infierire “Colpa mia?!” sibilò con la voce resa roca dalla collera: non solo Mycroft, ma anche Tom osava incolparlo di tutto? Era furente.  
John si smosse dal suo stato di immobilità, rompendo anche il silenzio mentre si apprestava a dividerli “Tom, ti prego, non gettare benzina sul fuoco.”  
“Non gli hai mai detto quello che provi per lui!” Tom ignorò il consiglio di John, sorridendo intimamente perchè il dottore non aveva capito che lo stava facendo proprio per far confessare a Sherlock i suoi sentimenti “Secondo te avrebbe dovuto passare il resto della sua vita a correrti affianco rinunciando all’amore e al sesso solo perchè tu sei troppo codardo per dichiararti?”  
Sherlock alzò la sua bellissima voce profonda di due ottave, inviperito dalle parole di Tom “Voi due avete fatto _cosa_?!”  
“Noi due non abbiamo fatto niente!” John si affrettò a chiarire quel particolare, evitando abilmente di raccontare i particolari della loro prestazione nel vicolo.  
A quel punto Sherlock decise di ignorare Tom e di sfogare la propria frustrazione su John, che afferrò per le spalle ed iniziò a scuotere con forza “Ho aspettato due maledetti anni che tu la finissi con la storia del _‘Non sono gay’_ , _‘Non siamo una coppia’_ e tutte le tue altre paranoie.” così come lo aveva afferrato, lo lasciò andare spingendolo, offeso e ferito dal comportamento di John. In realtà era arrabbiato anche con se stesso: come aveva potuto non accorgersi di niente? Cosa avrebbe fatto se fosse intervenuto troppo tardi e ora fosse già innamorato dell’altro uomo? Era un turbinio di sentimenti, ma per la prima volta non gli importava che il mondo se ne accorgesse, quindi lasciò che la rabbia uscisse da lui senza filtro, incurante di esibirsi in quella scenata sicuramente esagerata “E quando finalmente ti accorgi che ti piacciono gli uomini vai col primo che incontri?”  
“Siete due idioti entrambi, infatti. L’ho detto.” commentò Tom, in tralice.  
“E io da cosa avrei dovuto capire che tu eri interessato ad una vera relazione?” John allargò le braccia verso l’esterno, incredulo: ‘sta a vedere che è colpa mia’, pensò “Eh? Mister _‘I sentimenti fanno schifo’_?”  
Sherlock si impettì “Sei tu l’esperto di sentimenti.” spostò lo sguardo altrove, intuendo bene dove John volesse andare a parare “L’avresti dovuto capire da solo.”  
“Sherlock, che idiozia! Tu le pensavi veramente quelle cose, non le dicevi tanto per dire.” studiò la reazione di Sherlock, che per la prima volta dall’inizio di quella discussione insisteva nel guardare ovunque tranne che verso di lui “Perchè le dicevi?”  
“ _Perchè il gatto che si è scottato con l’acqua calda ha paura anche di quella fredda._ ” intuì Tom, dando una mano a John che, evidentemente, perdeva tutte le sue capacità intellettive di fronte all’uomo di cui era innamorato “Ops, la metafora felina calza particolarmente a pennello.” commentò poi, tra sè e sè.  
John si bloccò nuovamente, domandandosi come fosse possibile che in due anni di convivenza non avesse avuto la sensibilità e la creatività di partorire un ragionamento simile, un’eventualità così plausibile. Uno scenario così banalmente intuibile da giustificare il rifiuto di Sherlock verso i sentimenti. Si voltò, dunque, cercando una conferma nel suo sguardo oltre che nelle sue parole “E’ vero?”  
“Non ho voglia di parlarne davanti a questo inutile essere umano.” bisbigliò Sherlock, per poi interporsi tra John e Tom, proteggendo il primo con un braccio alzato e rivolgendosi al secondo “Non puoi averlo, lui è _mio_.”  
Tom annuì con un piccolo sorriso “Tranquillo. Il nostro patto era che se tu ti fossi fatto avanti, noi avremmo smesso di vederci.” alzò poi l’indice destro, dandogli un ultimo avvertimento: una piccola minaccia per rafforzare il legame tra i due uomini che aveva di fronte. La psicologia, anche se la più spicciola, funziona spesso, d’altronde “Ma se non lo amerai come merita, te lo porterò via.”  
Sherlock schiaffeggiò l’indice che Tom gli stava puntando contro “Devi solo provarci, damerino.” indietreggiò di un passo, poi, sfiorando il braccio di John con la mano “John, andiamo a casa.”  
“Lascia che saluti Tom.” John lo scansò ricambiando il tocco, sfiorandogli a sua volta la mano con la propria. Non gli importava se si sarebbe arrabbiato, non se ne sarebbe certamente andato senza prima aver salutato Tom “Anticipami pure, se vuoi.”  
“Te lo scordi che ti lascio solo con questo qui.” Sherlock si impettì e non diede segno di volersi allontanare da loro: geloso, possessivo e diffidente fino al midollo. Dal suo punto di vista, gli stava concedendo un favore enorme, ma quando John gli sorrise, si sciolse e dovette ammettere, almeno e solo a se stesso, che quella concessione era il minimo che potesse accordargli “Ti aspetto qui.”  
John percorse i pochi passi che lo dividevano da Tom, davanti al quale si fermò: era imbarazzato e ancora confuso da tutta la situazione. Probabilmente tutto ciò che avrebbe desiderato in quel momento era che il professore gli spiegasse la situazione con calma e flemma prima di affrontare Sherlock “Tom.”  
“John.” sussurrò Tom, che frenò l’istinto di accarezzargli il volto, sentendosi addosso i due occhi freddi e indagatori di Sherlock. Sorrise a John e, nonostante avesse cercato di aiutarlo fino a pochi istanti prima, sentì un alone di tristezza coprirlo da testa a piedi. Cercò di nasconderlo continuando a regalargli il suo sorriso “Sono tanto contento per te.”  
John era confuso: era felice per i sentimenti che Sherlock aveva dimostrato di provare nei suoi confronti, ma salutare Tom si rivelò più difficile del previsto “Io... sono... “ biascicò insicuro, osservando Sherlock qualche istante prima di tornare su di lui “Lui è...”  
“John.” Tom colse l’incertezza negli occhi dell’altro, quindi, in barba alle lamentele che Sherlock avrebbe potuto presentare, lo afferrò per le spalle e tirò a sè in un lungo abbraccio “Come fai a non accorgerti che quell’uomo sta urlando i suoi sentimenti per te?” gli bisbigliò nell’orecchio, stando attendo a non farsi sentire da Sherlock, dopo l’occhiataccia del quale, liberò John con uno sbuffò “A modo suo, certo, ma li sta urlando. Letteralmente.”  
John si voltò nuovamente verso Sherlock, il cui muso lungo riuscì a sciogliere con un tipo di sorriso che non gli aveva mai donato e che finalmente poteva elargirgli: un sorriso sognante, intenso e innamorato. Tornò poi su Tom, al quale mormorò “Tu sei una persona stupenda.” abbassò poi lo sguardo, colto da imbarazzo “Non volevo crearti problemi.”  
“Problemi?” Tom sorrise, sperando di contagiare anche John “Ma se mi sono divertito un mondo in questi due mesi!”  
John, però, riusciva a vedere chiaramente il luccichio negli occhi di Tom “Mi dispiace.”  
Tom si morse il labbro inferiore, per poi riportare le mani sulle spalle di John “Non fare quella faccia. Pensa ad essere felice per il tuo amore possibile.” prese una piccola pausa, durante la quale tirò un lungo sospiro “Sorridimi, ti prego.” ci teneva: voleva vedere il sorriso di John, voleva sentire la sua risata ancora una volta prima di salutarlo.  
John sentì Sherlock tossicchiare, ma dopo avergli lanciato un’occhiataccia, riportò la propria attenzione su Tom “Tu cosa farai ora? Starai bene?”  
Tom sorrise “Certo! La prenderò con filosofia!”  
John finalmente riuscì a ridere e dopo aver visto Tom sorridergli con affetto gustandosi la sua risata, alzò le braccia e lo strinse per pochi secondi: non voleva svegliare lo Sherlock dormiente, d’altronde “Mi mancherai.” confessò, perchè era vero, perchè Tom era stato un ottimo amico in quei due mesi “Possiamo restare amici?”  
“Non credo che lui sarebbe d’accordo.” Tom deglutì un po’ di tristezza mentre indicava Sherlock con un cenno del capo “Magari facciamo passare un po’ di tempo, ok?”  
John annuì: certamente Sherlock avrebbe fatto storie, ma intuì che probabilmente anche a Tom serviva del tempo per assorbire quella batosta. In fondo stavano bene insieme e non solo come amici “Grazie di tutto.”  
“Grazie a te.” ammiccò per poi abbracciarlo un’ultima volta, ma solo per fare un dispetto a Sherlock che vide avvicinarsi spazientito “Ci vediamo alla prossima serata a tema felino.” gli sussurrò nell’orecchio, per poi baciargli velocemente la guancia.  
“Basta così.” dichiarò Sherlock, perentorio, infilando l’esile braccio tra i due per attirare il proprio coinquilino a sè, ma soprattutto per staccarlo da Tom “John, andiamo.”  
Prima di voltarsi definitivamente verso due direzioni opposte, John e Tom si salutarono agitando debolmente la mano, come farebbero due compagni di asilo che sanno di non potersi vedere per tutto il periodo estivo e che sanno già che sentiranno la mancanza del proprio migliore amico: in quel saluto c’erano la stessa delicatezza dell’infanzia e la matura consapevolezza di aver preso la decisione più giusta. Camminavano ormai lungo strade diverse, ma sapevano che si sarebbero ritrovati, da amici, perchè due veri amici non si perdono mai e perchè sebbene non avessero fatto in tempo a dirselo, entrambi avevano silenziosamente giurato di rivedersi.

°oOo°

John e Sherlock rimasero in silenzio lungo tutto il tragitto da Regent’s Park fino a casa. Sherlock gli aveva tenuto la mano per tutto il tempo in una stretta appena appena tremolante, ma John non seppe dire se quel tremore fosse riconducibile alla rabbia nei confronti della sua relazione con Tom o all’emozione di quell’intimo contatto manifestato in pubblico. John, d’altro canto, alzava di tanto in tanto lo sguardo verso il volto di Sherlock che, tuttavia, continuava a guardare dritto di fronte a sè, apparentemente agitato per chissà quale motivo.  
Una volta tornati nel loro appartamento, Sherlock lasciò la mano di John e sprofondò nella propria poltrona, celando la fronte e le tempie sotto i propri palmi che premette forte attorno al proprio cranio.  
John si tolse la giacca e rimase a fissarlo: si accorse facilmente che qualcosa lo stava turbando, ma non sapeva se fosse il momento giusto per parlarne “Sherlock? Tutto bene?”  
“Mal di testa.” biascicò Sherlock, continuando a premere le mani contro tempie e fronte nel vano tentativo di farsi passare la martellante cefalea che l’aveva colpito.  
“Ti sei agitato parecchio prima, non ci sei abituato.” John parlò a bassa voce per non peggiorare il dolore dell’altro: continuava ad osservarlo a tre metri di distanza, imbarazzato e senza dubbio desolato per la situazione che era andata a crearsi “Mi spiace che...” si fermò, chiedendosi se fosse veramente giusto che si scusasse: lui non sapeva nulla e loro non stavano insieme, ma il fatto che Sherlock lo avesse accusato di tradimento l’aveva sconvolto. Così come lo mortificava vederlo rannicchiato con il volto nascosto dalle mani, in preda ad un mal di testa di natura chiaramente psicosomatica. Sospirò, quindi si incamminò verso la cucina “Vado a farti un the.”  
“John.” lo richiamò Sherlock: il viso era ancora nascosto e la voce era poco più di un sussurro “Per favore, vieni qui.”  
John si avvicinò, ma vedendo che Sherlock non accennava a muoversi, si sedette di fronte a lui e si sporse un poco in avanti “Sherlock.” mormorò, un po’ per chiamarlo, un po’ perchè nella sua mente così come nella sua vita, quel nome occupava tutto lo spazio di cui poteva impossessarsi. Volontariamente, così come inconsapevolmente.  
Sherlock rispose al richiamo di John, verso il quale alzò finalmente uno sguardo febbricitante e stralunato: scese dalla propria poltrona e coprì gattonando l’unico passo che lo divideva da quella di John sul quale si arrampicò con la stessa grazia di un gatto. Era tutto braccia e gambe, Sherlock, ma riuscì a rannicchiarsi perfettamente in braccio a John che lo aiutò a sistemarsi e gli allacciò un braccio attorno alla spalla, mentre appoggiò l’altro a metà schiena, tenendolo al sicuro in quell’equilibrio precario. Sherlock, invece, tenne la braccia piegate e appoggiate nella conca formatasi tra il proprio corpo e quello dell’altro: non parlò, ancora, occupato a premere la fronte sulla spalla di John, il viso era contratto in un’espressione seria e dolorante e i mugolii che cercava di trattenere suggerivano a loro volta una certa dose di angoscia e tribolazione.  
John non si stupì troppo di quell’iniziativa poichè dal momento in cui aveva scoperto che anche Sherlock era interessato a lui, iniziò a ricordare tutti i suoi recenti tentativi di avvicinamento e di contatto fisico e nuovamente si dette dello stupido per non essersi accorto di niente “Ti fa così male?” chiese poi, quando si accorse delle smorfie di dolore che contraevano il viso di Sherlock “Ti vado a prendere un’aspirina?” mormorò, avvicinando con cautela il naso e le labbra sui riccioli neri, inalando il profumo di shampoo e acqua di colonia.  
Sherlock ignorò le domande di John al quale si aggrappò con forza, in maniera possessiva e frenetica “Tu sei mio.” le mani con cui si teneva a lui con esasperazione tremarono appena “E’ il tuo dovere. Non hai scampo. Ormai ti sei preso questo impegno.” deglutì, sforzandosi per riuscire a tenere lo sguardo lontano da quello di John “Rimarrai per tutta la vita con me. Nessuna donna è riuscita a portarti via da me, figuriamoci un uomo.” chiuse gli occhi più forte che potè, ma il mal di testa non voleva sparire “Non te ne andrai mai. Non mi lascerai mai.”  
John non solo udì con attenzione tutte le parole di Sherlock, ma le ascoltò veramente, percependo il messaggio nascosto nel sottotesto di quelle frasi che potevano sembrare così egoistiche e avare, ma che lui riuscì ad interpretare come la confessione d’amore di un uomo che non era mai stato abituato a lasciarsi andare e che, a quanto aveva capito, l’unica volta in cui l’aveva fatto aveva finito col soffrire. John lo capì perchè era vero, lui era suo, si era preso l’impegno di prendersi cura di lui e non l’avrebbe mai lasciato: si appartenevano più quanto credessero e sapeva abilmente tradurre il linguaggio di Sherlock.  
“Mai, Sherlock. Non me ne andrò mai, te l’ho promesso. Non potrei mai lasciarti, non sopravviveresti un giorno senza di me. E io senza di te.” John provò a rassicurarlo a parole, mentre con la mano sinistra gli accarezzava la nuca e lo spingeva verso di sè, per un leggero bacio sulla porzione di fronte che non era nascosta dalla sua stessa spalla “Quindi perchè ora non provi a calmarti? Così ti passa anche il mal di testa.” riappoggiò le labbra sulla sua fronte e lo strinse con forza, allentando la presa man mano che sentiva il tremore di Sherlock diminuire.  
Sherlock riuscì a calmarsi, come se le parole e le labbra di John avessero avuto il potere tangibile di assorbire tutta l’agitazione che lo stava scuotendo. Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, sciogliendo la presa costrittiva dalla spalla di John solo per riuscire a farla risalire sul suo viso: il suo palmo prese la forma della guancia del dottore, sul viso del quale esercitò una leggera pressione affinchè le sue labbra gli rimanessero appoggiate sulla fronte. Trovava quel contatto rilassante, oltre che emozionante: non era mai stato così vicino a John, non in quel modo. Tuttavia, l’idea che John avesse avuto quel tipo di intimità con un altro uomo lo indispettiva parecchio “Come hai potuto farlo, John? Uscire con un uomo alle mie spalle.” sospirò Sherlock, che finalmente alzò lo sguardo su di lui “E non dire che pensavi fosse irrilevante che fosse un uomo. Hai fatto di tutto per nascondermelo. Sapevi che avrei avuto una reazione diversa rispetto alle altre volte.”  
John sospirò ed arrossì leggermente ritrovandosi gli occhi di Sherlock così vicino al proprio viso “Beh, non è che l’abbia fatto apposta. Anzi, Tom è stato l’unico uomo, oltre a te, a piacermi. E probabilmente è successo perchè ti somiglia molto.” lasciò vagare la mano che teneva appoggiata sulla schiena dell’altro sul suo torace, in un tocco timido, atto ad esplorare il corpo dell’altro senza apparente malizia, bensì con una pura curiosità atta ad esplorare la fisicità che si erano sempre negati “E’ successo per caso, all’inizio. Poi, beh, ci siamo trovati bene. Lui è molto simpatico, intelligente e...”  
“Era una domanda retorica, John!” Sherlock lo interruppe bruscamente, sbuffando scocciato “Ho visto che eravate in sintonia.” ringhiò, spingendo la propria fronte contro quella di John “Non me ne frega niente di quanto stavate bene insieme.” ripetè, circodandogli il collo con le dita affusolate in una leggerissima stretta che non voleva essere nociva, bensì un curioso studio delle reazioni di John agli stimoli tattili.  
“E tu come hai potuto fingere che non te ne fregasse niente di me? In quel senso, intendo.” deglutì sotto le solleticanti dita di Sherlock, sentendo i propri stessi muscoli irrigidirsi e la pelle incresparsi dai brividi “Sai perchè sei così arrabbiato? Perchè sai di aver rischiato seriamente che io trovassi la persona giusta, questa volta.”  
Sherlock non rispose, limitandosi a generare qualche lungo e basso lamento gutturale che accompagnò nascondendo il volto tra il collo e la spalla di John.  
“Sherlock, la mia non è una domanda retorica.” probabilmente in un’occasione diversa avrebbe protestato maggiormente e avrebbe sfogato la frustrazione muovendosi freneticamente per tutto l’appartamento, ma come poteva pensare di muoversi, in quel momento, con Sherlock che gli si avvinghiava addosso? Sentiva il suo respiro sfiorargli il collo e le mani allacciate all’attaccatura dei capelli che sembravano voler disegnare il confine netto tra la cute e la chioma color cenere: spostarsi era decisamente fuori discussione “Non darmi per scontato, non farlo mai più.”  
“Non lo farò mai più.” promise Sherlock seppur ammettere di essersi sbagliato gli desse un gran fastidio, quindi gli venne spontaneo aggiungere parole sciocche e non necessarie “Vista la facilità con cui vai a cercarti i surrogati.” bisbigliò acido.  
John sospirò: era già tanto aver avuto un’ammissione di colpa da parte di Sherlock, quindi non poteva pretendere che diventasse docile da un giorno all’altro. D’altro canto, aveva imparato dai suoi sogni che non lo avrebbe voluto arrendevole solo perchè lo assecondasse, quindi, in fondo, andava bene così “Sherlock.” John lo vide alzare appena appena lo sguardo al suo richiamo in modo quasi infantile e per un attimo si addolcì particolarmente, memore del gatto-Sherlock che gli si palesava in sogno “Senti, è vera la cosa... sai, che ti sei scottato?”  
Sherlock in un primo momento si limitò ad annuire con un piccolo movimento del capo, impegnato com’era ad osservare la mano di John che lo esplorava lentamente, poi si decise ad aprir bocca, sebbene fosse sicuro che l’altro non l’avrebbe mai forzato a parlare “All’università. Si chiamava Victor.”  
John decise di usare la stessa strategia che Tom usava con lui quando non sapeva come raccontare qualcosa di doloroso o ostico: provava a buttarla sul ridere “Ti ha fatto soffrire il bastardo?” disse in un tono che voleva essere minaccioso, ma che in realtà finì col farlo sentire più imbranato del solito “Scusa, volevo provare ad alleggerire la questione, ma evidentemente bisogna avere un talento specifico per riuscire a farlo.”  
Sherlock sorrise di nascosto al tentativo di John, ma finì con l’accigliarsi per la spiegazione che ne derivò “Lo stesso talento che ha il tuo ex?” lo punzecchiò, dunque, per poi derubarlo della mano che lo stava accarezzando ed iniziare a giocarci “Ero curioso di provare il sesso. Sai, anche per capire le dinamiche psicologiche che possono intervenire prima, dopo e durante l’amplesso. Poteva sempre venirmi utile per i casi. A quel tempo ero agli inizi del mio lavoro da consulente investigativo.” continuava a fuggire dallo sguardo di John, preferendo studiare nei minimi dettagli la sua mano: i piccoli calli, le minuscole cicatrici, una recente scottatura che non avrebbe comunque lasciato il segno “Lui era il mio unico amico. E si è offerto volontario.”  
“Chiamalo scemo.” si lasciò sfuggire John, alternando lo sguardo tra ciò che riusciva ad intravedere del volto di Sherlock e le sue mani “Scusa, vai avanti.”  
“Suppongo che ad un certo punto avessimo una sorta di relazione, perchè facevamo sesso anche al di fuori del mio interesse scientifico. Solo che lui...” inspirò a lungo, prendendosi una lunga pausa che interruppe quando sentì la mano di John stringere le proprie: lo prese come un piccolo incoraggiamento “Lui voleva una relazione normale: uscire allo scoperto, appuntamenti, paroline dolci...” Sherlock fece una smorfia a quel punto “E più di tutto, detestava il mio lavoro da consulente. Così alla fine si è stufato di me e ha trovato qualcuno più adatto a lui.” fece spallucce, riprendendo fiato “E quindi, se già prima non ero avvezzo ai sentimenti, dopo quella volta mi sono definitivamente chiuso.”  
John rimase in silenzio, riflettendo sulle parole di Sherlock: non avrebbe certo voluto sentirgli pronunciare delle paroline dolci e sicuramente non avrebbe interferito col suo mestiere da consulente investigativo. Per quanto riguardava gli appuntamenti, beh, passavano già molto tempo insieme e circa l’uscire allo scoperto forse era giusto che passasse un po’ di tempo, ma per quanto riguardava il resto? Una normale relazione, cosa intendeva Sherlock per _‘normale relazione’_ a quel punto?   
Sherlock dovette intercettare la natura dei pensieri di John, perchè si affrettò a lasciargli la mano e a prendergli il viso tra le proprie “Sì, ma John, questa volta mi impegnerò. Insomma, si tratta di te, mica di uno qualunque.” finalmente affrontò anche il suo sguardo al quale sorrise leggermente imbarazzato “Cioè, siamo chiari, non ti dirò mai paroline dolci. E no, non ti porterò al cinema, sono noiosi. E non farò cose come urlare al mondo il nostro amore. Per non parlare di conoscere la tua famiglia, scortelo, odio la mia, quindi figuriamoci...” arricciò le labbra, rendendosi conto di aver già scartato molte delle cose che avevano contribuito al termine della sua relazione con Victor “Ma per il resto, si può dire che stiamo già insieme, no? Andiamo a cena assieme, passiamo assieme la maggiorparte del tempo, conviviamo, ci divertiamo, tutti pensano già che stiamo insieme... Cosa manca?”  
John rise di fronte ai due elenchi stilati da Sherlock e dovette ammettere che era vero: erano una coppia nata dalle solide basi di un’amicizia che aveva già evidenziato ad entrambi pregi e difetti. E si erano accettati l’un l’altro e tutto ciò era magnifico, ma a John premeva chiarire una questione fondamentale “Beh, qualcosa manca.” si sforzò di rimanere serio, ma gli angoli della bocca erano già inarcati in un piccolo sorriso.  
Sherlock assottigliò lo sguardo sul volto di John, cercando lì la risposta che in realtà gli fu suggerita dal basso ventre “Oh!” rise appena, per poi annuire “Il sesso! Certo che lo faremo!” gli tolse le mani dal viso ed iniziò ad aprirle e chiuderle a mezz’aria come se non sapesse da dove iniziare a toccare, tanto lo desiderava “Iniziamo ora?”  
John tirò un sospiro di sollievo, fremendo in anticipazione per ciò che sarebbe successo: osservò le lunghe dita di Sherlock iniziare a sbottonargli la camicia e quasi non credette che quella fosse davvero la realtà “Due mesi, Sherlock... due mesi...” deglutì per poi rimanere senza fiato quando l’altro avvicinò le labbra al suo collo “Sei vero, qui, davanti a me.”  
“Due mesi?” chiese Sherlock, tra un bacio e l’altro, mentre con le mani continuava a sbottonargli la camicia e scendere con lo sguardo via via su ogni centimetro di pelle che svelava “Mi sognavi.” intuì, poi, dalle ultime parole pronunciate da John “Dimmi cosa sognavi.” sussurrò con la voce resa ancor più bassa e seducente dal desiderio represso per troppo tempo.  
“Eri bellissimo.” rise, dunque, per ciò che stava per confessargli “Eri nudo e avevi due orecchie e una coda felina.” vide Sherlock fermarsi e guardarlo curiosamente, quindi spiegò “Questa fantasia è iniziata dalla sera che abbiamo visto la puntata del Doctor Who con l’uomo-gatto.” ridacchiò poi, nel vedere l’altro annuire come se tutto ciò fosse plausibile “E ti giuro, Sherlock, mi facevi di tutto... tranne una cosa.”  
“Farti cose strane con la coda?” ipotizzò Sherlock e il tono non sembrava neanche troppo scherzoso, esultando interiormente quando finalmente sentì le mani di John armeggiare sui propri vestiti “Oh, John, pensavo non l’avresti mai fatto.”  
“Baciarti.” confessò John, cercando di allontanare con delicatezza il volto di Sherlock dal proprio corpo per avvicinarlo al proprio viso “Ogni volta che ci provavo mi svegliavo.”  
Sherlock sorrise e si avvicinò fino a scontrargli la fronte con la propria “Perchè lo desideravi tanto.”  
John si avvicinò fino a sfiorargli le labbra, gustandosi l’attesa, oltre che la vicinanza così prossima al volto dell’unico uomo che avesse mai amato “L’ha detto anche gatto-Sherlock.”  
Sherlock riscoprì un’anima giocosa grazie alla quale riuscì a torturare John ancora per un po’, prolungando l’attesa: si dovette arrendere, però, quando sentì le mani dell’altro farsi strada sotto il tessuto della sua camicia. Si morse il labbro inferiore iniziando a catturare il suo respiro “Comunque, a questo possiamo rimediare subito.” premette le labbra contro quelle di John con una foga inaspettata, non riuscendo ad aspettare neanche un istante per farsi strada nella sua bocca: i suoi baci con Victor non erano mai stati così ardenti, così desiderati e, semplicemente, Victor non era John.  
Anche John si stupì per quella foga, ma non voleva saperne di fermarlo o provare a calmarlo: si abbandonò a quel bacio che desiderava da tanto tempo e che, soprattutto negli due mesi, era nei suoi pensieri più profondi. E finalmente capì perchè il suo subconscio non gli aveva mai concesso quella fantasia: non era umanamente possibile immaginare, sognare, concepire quanto sarebbe stato meraviglioso e oltremodo fantastico baciare Sherlock. Era un qualcosa che trascendeva addirittura la dimensione onirica, era molto di più, era un impasto tra sensualità, bellezza, desiderio elevati esponenzialmente dalla lunga attesa che si erano scioccamente autoimposti.  
Sherlock intuì di aver finalmente rimosso il sigillo che lo teneva a freno, che aveva castigato la sua libido rinchiudendola in una prigione di ghiaccio che aveva iniziato a sciogliersi dal momento in cui aveva capito di volere John: finì col morderlo nella foga di quel bacio, accompagnando quell’istinto a molteplici graffi coi quali si stava aggrappando alla sua schiena. Avrebbe voluto studiare il corpo di John pezzo per pezzo, scoprire quali punti lo eccitavano e quali gli portavano il solletico, scoprire tutti i suoi nei e baciargli la cicatrice sulla spalla, ma non ce la faceva, non in quel momento in cui non voleva fare altro che divorarlo e urlargli silenziosamente che apparteneva solo a lui, in quanto uomo, in quanto persona, in quanto parte del mondo.  
John percepì la foga di Sherlock e non potè che condividerla: incurante del dolore che avrebbe potuto causargli la spalla, si alzò prendendolo in braccio, senza staccarsi di dosso colui che lo stava privando dell’ossigeno e che glielo restituiva purificato, caldo e umido: stentò i primi passi, ma era così che voleva che andasse. Lo tenne in braccio finchè non arrivarono nella camera di Sherlock, sul letto del quale si assalirono: non sarebbe stato dolce e romantico quella volta, ma di tempo per imparare a fare l’amore ne avrebbero avuto a bizzeffe.

La loro prima volta era stata confusionaria, totalmente spontanea e istintiva: un miscuglio di corpi e umori che sapevano di urgenza, di fame, della fretta di recuperare tutto il tempo perso e condensarlo in quell’esperienza di stampo primitivo e quasi selvaggio.  
Non c’era stata la voglia di scoprirsi lentamente, il gioco erotico del vedo e non vedo, lo stuzzicarsi, la recita in cui entrambi sapevano che avrebbero concluso ma in cui fingevano di non concedersi solo per alzare il livello di eccitazione e prolungare il piacere. Perchè fingere? E di tempo ne avevano atteso fin troppo: due lunghi anni di preliminari erano sfociati in quella aggressione consensuale ai limiti della decenza.  
Si divorarono con le bocche avide che riuscivano a staccarsi dal corpo dell’altro solo per piccole, brevi e ripetitive confessioni.   
Sherlock offrì il proprio corpo mentre invocava il nome di John come una preghiera pagana, una formula magica che lo dichiarava di sua proprietà e vaticinava la prospettiva dell’imperitura unione che andavano perpetrando: un’infinita sequenza di _‘John, sei mio, sarai sempre mio.’_ alternata altri incatesimi più semplici ma ugualmente efficaci come _‘Mi appartieni’_ e _‘Il mio John’_.  
Anche John recitava un rosario di dichiarazioni d’amore, mentre tra un movimento e l’altro faceva suo il corpo di Sherlock con una naturalezza quasi irreale, come se lo facesse da tutta una vita: ansimava il suo nome e aggiungeva parole come _‘Ti amo’_ e poi ancora _‘Ti amerò sempre’_ e sempre più roco, ma ugualmente convincente _‘Ti amo più della mia vita’_.  
I loro corpi erano cosparsi di morsi, graffi e piccoli lividi: usavano ogni parte di sè per aggrapparsi l’uno all’altro e gli occhi erano sempre aperti, come se non volessero rischiare di veder sparire l’altro dietro lo scuro sipario delle palpebre. Ma non era un sogno, John ne era sicuro, così come Sherlock si convinse empiricamente di averlo davvero tra le braccia, di essere l’unico uomo per lui. Ogni problema sembrò sparire mentre, a modo loro, definivano i termini del tacito contratto che stipularono modificando lo status della loro relazione: esclusività, appartenenza, legame fisico ed emotivo.  
Quando raggiunsero l’orgasmo, il tremore che li scosse decretò la fine della frenesia incontrollabile che li aveva contagiati, facendoli crollare uno sopra l’altro ansimanti di un piacere già conosciuto, ma che sembrava essere nuovo per entrambi. Ebbero finalmente la calma necessaria per guardarsi negli occhi e per realizzare quanto appena accaduto e tutto ciò che si erano detti: il sorriso che si donarono a vicenda era il segnale, la conferma che quanto avevano appena realizzato non era stato contagiato dalla passione del momento, ma li coinvolgeva a livello profondo.  
Fu lì che intervennero la lentezza, il gioco e l’erotismo: dal momento che ebbero scaricato il desiderio represso in quei due anni e la frustrazione così grande da risultare dolorosa e fastidiosa, poterono iniziare ad accarezzarsi con delicatezza, a baciarsi dolcemente, a studiare ogni millimetro di pelle e stuzzicarlo nel modo più eccitante possibile.  
Squillarono telefoni, trillò il citono, bussarono alla porta, ma nulla poteva esimerli da dedicare il resto della giornata solo alla cura reciproca di loro stessi: erano nel loro sogno e non avevano intenzione di svegliarsi così presto.

°oOo°

Erano passate due settimane da quella mattina a Regent’s Park e Tom stava facendo lezione ad uno sfoltito gruppo di studenti svogliati quanto lui, in quel preciso momento, in quei particolari giorni: recitò pressochè a memoria il pensiero sul pragmatismo kantiano dal punto di vista antropologico, alternando lo sguardo tra il libro da cui traeva alcune citazioni e i volti dei ragazzi ai quali stava spiegando. Gli studenti non lo interruppero con delle domande e lui non li incoraggiò in quel senso: non aveva voglia di fare più del necessario, soprattutto se l’occhio gli cadeva nell’ultima fila, nel posto in cui John soleva sedersi le volte in cui era passato a prenderlo prima di un appuntamento.  
Era indubbiamente triste: uscivano solo da due mesi, quindi non poteva dirsi innamorato di John, ma stava bene con lui. Lo trovava simpatico, dolce e leale, inoltre la qualità del tempo che passavano assieme era veramente eccezionale, sia che andassero al cinema, o a cena, o sul tetto dell’università, sdraiati a parlare di tutto alternando sonore risate a baci silenziosi.  
Tuttavia, non si riproverò per non aver lottato per lui poichè sapeva quanto John fosse innamorato di Sherlock e quando capì che l’amore che provava non era a senso unico bensì ricambiato, non potè fare altro che fare un passo indietro e lasciare che quella coppia bizzarra si unisse così com’era giusto che fosse. Scrollò leggermente la testa al pensiero di quanto fossero stati ciechi l’uno nei riguardi dell’altro e non dimenticherà mai la furia di Sherlock: lo trovò senza dubbio molto egoistico ed infantile, nonchè esagerato e arrogante, ma vide anche come osservava John e capì che non avrebbe potuto competere con lui. E non lo avrebbe neanche voluto: sembravano assolutamente mal assortiti, così a prima vista, eppure i loro sguardi si riempivano di sentimento quando si incontravano. Come avrebbe potuto interferire? Anzi, li aveva pure aiutati e non se ne pentì neanche un istante.   
Era felice per John, anche se ne sentiva la mancanza: lo voleva come amico, gli sarebbe bastato, se lo sarebbe fatto bastare, certamente, ma sarebbe dovuto passare del tempo prima che quel desiderio potesse realizzarsi. Sia per il temperamento possessivo di Sherlock, che per le sue stesse ferite interiori che necessitavano di tempo per rimarginarsi.  
Tom concluse la lezione rimuginando sul proprio umore: era arrabbiato perchè non riusciva a sorridere da quel giorno. Sentiva la mancanza di pensieri positivi, ma era altrettanto consapevole che presto il malumore sarebbe passato: occorreva solo che accadesse qualcosa di bello, tipo la pubblicazione di un suo articolo su una rivista di Filosofia, o una conferenza come relatore all’esterno, oppure _pimpare_ la Vespa, magari poteva prendersi un gatto.   
“Professor Stone?” lo chiamò un ragazzo entrato subito dopo che l’ultimo studente fu uscito dall’aula.  
Tom, che in quel momento stava cancellando alcuni appunti dalla lavagna, si bloccò nel riconoscere quella voce: ecco che l’universo aveva deciso di mandargli qualcosa di bello grazie al quale poteva sorridere nuovamente. O meglio, _qualcuno_. Sorrise, voltandosi lentamente “Signor Worth.”  
Il ragazzo, che chiuse la porta dell’aula dietro di sè, era alto, biondo e aveva due vivaci occhi azzurri di una tonalità diversa rispetto a quelli di Tom: si avvicinò al professore finchè non gli si trovò di fronte “Non sono più uno studente, potrei anche non chiamarti in maniera così formale. Giusto, Tom?”  
Tom sorrise lievemente, provando dei brividi lungo la schiena per essere riuscito a farlo e per l’emozione di trovarsi di fronte a quel ragazzo “Giusto, Chris.”  
Chris riconobbe subito quel particolare sorriso: non era un’espressione di gioia, tutt’altro, somigliava molto al modo in cui Tom increspò le labbra quando si salutarono prima della sua partenza per l’America. Non che si stesse forzando, nè stava simulando la gioia di vederlo, ma c’era qualcosa sotto “Che cos’hai?” domandò e senza chiedere il permesso di cui non avrebbe comunque avuto bisogno, alzò la mano destra sul viso di Tom, carezzando le leggera occhiaia sotto il suo occhio sinistro.  
Tom deglutì e si strofinò in fretta gli occhi, per poi catturare la mano di Chris nella mancina: non voleva mentirgli e, anzi, era già molto felice e grato che in quel momento fosse lì “Sono ferito, Chris. Sono giorni un po’ tristi.” sospirò, prendendosi una piccola pausa “Ma sono molto felice che sei passato a trovarmi. Sapevo che eri tornato e visto che sono passati già diversi giorni pensavo che non avresti voluto rivedermi.”  
“Io sarei passato anche subito, ma poi ti ho visto in giro con un altro uomo.” gli strinse la mano, avvicinandosi di un altro passo “Pensavo che ti fossi sistemato.” ammise Chris, con semplicità, arrossendo un poco “Sei ferito per causa sua?”  
Tom sorrise, questa volta con un po’ più di convinzione, intenerito dal rossore che colorava le giovani guance di Chris “Hai voglia di andare a parlare un po’ da qualche parte? Così mi racconterai anche dell’America.”  
“Andiamo sul tetto?” propose Chris accettando la sua proposta, lasciando la mano di Tom solo per recuperare i suoi libri dalla cattedra.  
Tom annuì, felice nella consapevolezza che il tempo di sorridere è nuovamente arrivato.

°oOo°

_John apre gli occhi e scopre di avere il viso sorridente di gatto-Sherlock praticamente attaccato al proprio: sono entrambi vestiti, lui di bianco, l’uomo-gatto di nero._   
_“Tesoro mio. Era da un po’ che non ti sognavo.” sussurra John, felice di potersi beare ancora una volta di quella visione “Mi sei mancato.” si corresse poi “Beh, oddio, non poi così tanto, in realtà.” gli cinge la schiena con le braccia e lo stringe forte, affettuosamente “Tanto non ti arrabbi se te lo dico, vero?”_   
_“Naturamente no, Jawn.” si avvicina alla guancia di John ed inizia a strusciarsi con la fronte, emanando il suono gutturale delle fusa feline “Anche se sono un po’ geloso, Jawn. Passi più tempo con lui che con me.”_   
_“Ma io ti amerò sempre, lo sai.” dice con sincerità, per poi avvicinare la mancina alle orecchie feline, accarezzandogliele com’è solito fare “Senza di te sarei impazzito.”_   
_Sherlock annuisce e miagola compiaciuto sotto le sue carezze “Jawn.”_   
_John sorride, baciandogli il collo tremolante per le fusa “Ecco, mi mancano i tuoi ‘Jawn’. Sono così teneri.”_   
_L’uomo-gatto inarca un po’ la schiena e abbassa le orecchie in un’espressione che ricorda la tristezza “Jawn.”_   
_John posa la mancina dietro la nuca di Sherlock, spingendogli il viso verso il proprio petto “Sei triste, tesoro mio?”_   
_“Smetterai di sognarmi, perchè ora puoi avermi nella vita reale.” mugola l’uomo-gatto, aprendo e chiudendo le mani sul petto di John, impastando l’aria con i vestiti bianchi dell’altro “Jawn.”_   
_John posa un bacio delicato sulla fronte dell’uomo-gatto “Scommetto che quando lo Sherlock reale mi farà arrabbiare, di notte poi riuscirò a sognarti.”_   
_“Ma tu non vuoi litigare con me. Cioè, con il vero me.” osserva Sherlock, ben conoscendo i desideri del padrone del sogno._   
_“In realtà no, non vorrei litigarci mai.” ammette John, continuando a coccolarlo “Però succederà, lo conosciamo, no?” aggiunge poi, posando la mancina sulla guancia dell’uomo-gatto, pizzicandola appena “Perchè sei testardo.”_   
_“Jawn!” protesta l’uomo-gatto, liberando una risata argentina il cui eco riverbera nella perla del sogno. Sorride poi con un’espressione nuova, dolce, un’espressione che la memoria di John ha potuto catalogare solo dopo averla vista sul viso del reale Sherlock “Ci sarò sempre quando avrai bisogno di me.”_   
_“Grazie, tesoro mio.” sussurra John, accarezzandogli le labbra col pollice._   
_Lo sguardo dell’uomo-gatto cambia, divenendo più languido, assecondando all’istante i desideri del subconscio di John “Jawn, baciami.”_   
_John nega con un cenno del capo “Non voglio svegliarmi, voglio stare ancora un po’ con te.”_   
_“Non ti sveglierai questa volta.” assicura l’uomo-gatto, iniziando a far giocare i nasi tra loro._   
_John inizia a sfiorargli le labbra col respiro, pregustando un sapore che già conosce “Promesso?”_   
_L’uomo-gatto annuisce e annulla le distanze tra le loro labbra, mugolando e miagolando nella dolcezza del bacio che John ha anelato per molte settimane. E’ un bacio lungo, paradossalmente asciutto seppur condito dall’ossigeno che, condensandosi, dovrebbe inumidire il tutto. Ma quello è un sogno, non esistono leggi fisiche, non esiste l’ossigeno: domina il nonsenso deciso inconsciamente dal padrone del sogno._   
_Quando John si stacca da quel bacio, non ha più gatto-Sherlock sopra di sè: pensava che si sarebbe svegliato alla fine del bacio e invece si ritrova ancora nella perla. Perchè? Un miagolio affianco a sè risponde ai suoi pensieri: è il gatto nero le cui sembianze nascondono quelle di gatto-Sherlock. Miagola e chiede le attenzioni che John gli dà. Lo appoggia sul suo torace e dopo qualche coccola, chiudono gli occhi all’unisono, addormentandosi pacificamente._

“John?” il richiamo di Sherlock era poco più che un sussurro, delicato come la leggera carezza che andò a posargli tra i corti capelli color cenere.  
John aprì lentamente gli occhi, ritrovandosi il volto di Sherlock a pochi centimetri dal proprio viso: sorrise nell’apprezzare la fortuna di avere il proprio sogno materializzato nel proprio letto, accanto a sè, nudo e, fortunatamente, senza coda e orecchie feline “Sherlock? E’ successo qualcosa?” biascicò prima di nascondere il volto tra il cuscino e il collo dell’altro, dal quale inspirò il dolce profumo del suo shampoo contraffatto dall’odore del sesso che li aveva fatti addormentare poche ore prima.  
“Mugolavi qualcosa...” si giustificò Sherlock, che in quel rapporto di coppia si rivelò molto più dolce e premuroso di quanto chiunque avrebbe potuto immaginare “Non era un incubo, vero?”  
“No.” mormorò John, spostando di poco il viso per riuscire a posare alcuni piccoli baci sul collo di Sherlock, fino a risalire sulla sua guancia “Ho sognato gatto-Sherlock dopo tanto tempo. Sono anche riuscito a baciarlo questa volta.” sussurrò con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno.  
“Mmh...” mugolò Sherlock, non riuscendo proprio a nascondere la piccola vena di gelosia che stava provando “Puoi baciare solo me, _Jawn_.”  
“Come mi hai chiamato?” John aprì gli occhi di scatto e controllò con entrambe le mani che Sherlock non avesse nè le orecchie, nè tantomeno la coda.  
“Ti ho chiamato per nome...” replicò Sherlock, un po’ dubbioso “Cosa stai facendo?”  
“Controllo che tu non abbia coda e orecchie.” rispose John che, una volta confermato di non trovarsi in un altro sogno, lasciò le proprie mani esattamente dove stavano.  
Sherlock sospirò, fingendo un’aria greve “E io che pensavo fosse una scusa per palparmi il sedere.”   
John ridacchiò, seguendo con la mano la linea del bicipite femorale di Sherlock alzandogli la gamba fino ad appoggiarla sul proprio fianco “Non ho bisogno di una scusa per palparti il sedere.”  
“Allora forse il sesso di prima ti ha causato un embolo e ora non ragioni più correttamente?” ipotizzò Sherlock, ora in maniera più scherzosa, strusciando sul fianco di John la gamba che lui stesso gli aveva appena alzato.  
“E’ che mi hai chiamato come fai in sogno.” spiegò John, continuando ad accarezzargli la gamba strizzandola nei punti dove trovava più muscolo, a mo’ di massaggio “Non hai detto proprio ‘John’. Hai detto qualcosa di simile a _‘Jawn’_.”  
“ _Jawn_?” ripetè Sherlock.  
“Sì!” annuì John, entusiasta, baciandolo al volo sulle labbra, quasi come una ricompensa.  
Sherlock mugolò, arricciando il naso in un’espressione leggermente imbronciata “Sono sempre più geloso del tuo sogno.”  
“Ti svelerò un segreto.” bisbigliò John, avvicinandosi sempre più anche col resto del corpo “Sai quando si dice a volte i sogni sono meglio della realtà?”  
Sherlock inarcò un sopracciglio “Stai per dirmi che io sono meglio di qualsiasi sogno?”  
John non se la prese: era fin troppo abituato ad avere a che fare con Sherlock per potersi offendere per così poco “Troppo scontato per l’unico e inimitabile Sherlock Holmes?”  
“Ovvio che è scontato.” sospirò Sherlock, rendendosi conto sempre in ritardo di parlare troppo, a volte. Così decise di provare a rimediare a modo suo. “Ma ho scoperto la fastidiosissima verità che anche le più semplici banalità, _se dette da te_ , non sono per niente noiose.”  
E così come John non se la prendeva mai per le uscite poco romantiche di Sherlock, sapeva anche apprezzare tutti i suoi sforzi per provare ad essere adorabile. Sforzi che, tra l’altro, erano quasi sempre ben riusciti “Beh, è un complimentone, detto da te.”   
“Certo, tesoro mio.” Sherlock gli fece il verso, ma il tono che uscì voleva essere provocatorio nel senso più erotico del termine: annullò la già minima distanza tra di loro, premendogli la propria eccitazione all’altezza del bacino.  
“Stalker.” lo accusò John, incurante, in realtà, che Sherlock avesse spiato il suo sogno. Cercò le sue labbra, un po’ per zittirlo, molto più per baciarlo e strappargli via i primi gemiti in un gioco che lo vedeva sempre vincitore.  
“Gattofilo.” fece in tempo a dire prima di perdere la loro personalissima gara e abbandonarsi per primo alla prova vocale dell’eccitazione che era riuscito a provocargli.  
John gli sorrise sulle labbra, lasciando scendere la mano tra i loro bacini, impossessandosi avidamente dei trofei di cui iniziò a prendersi cura “Ti amo.”  
Sherlock ansimò in balia delle piacevoli attenzioni che stava ricevendo, ma prima di perdere definitivamente il controllo, decise di dare un ulteriore trofeo a John. Un premio con cui non lo aveva ancora omaggiato, non chiaramente, non che ce ne fosse veramente bisogno. Ma Sherlock aveva capito l’importanza delle parole, soprattutto di quelle non dette, quindi lo fece: prese il volto di John tra le mani e dopo aver posato un leggero bacio sulle sue labbra, confessò “Ti amo anche io.”

D’altronde, a John era stato predetto _‘Nella casa dove vive un gatto nero, non mancherà mai l’amore.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Citazione presa da "Pirati dei Caraibi - La maledizione della prima luna"  
> (2) Nota marca di ombrelli XD

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Doctor Who - 3x03 - L’ingorgo  
> (2) Per “muso di gatto caratterizzato da tratti umani” intendo questo http://www.gatto999.it/images/stories/TeleFilms/doctor%20who%20(04)%20Cat.jpg  
> (3) Su google l’ho trovato come detto popolare inglese! :D  
> (4) Ella, nel telefilm, è l’analista di John.  
> (5) La psicologia del senso comune, o “psicologia ingenua” è, a grandi linee e senza entrare nello specifico, la psicologia da strada, quella che possiamo estrapolare tutti noi per “sentito dire”, un insieme di pregiudizi possiamo dire, oppure una serie di teorie causa->effetto non sempre giustificate da studi ed osservazioni scientifiche che, invece, sono richieste dalla psicologia in quanto scienza.  
> (6) Citazione di Steven Moffat che al red carpet degli ultimi Bafta (grrrrrr) aveva detto “The Doctor Who and Sherlock Holmes, the two best things the British have ever done.” per ovvie ragioni ho dovuto toglierci “Sherlock Holmes” XD  
> (7) I whoviani sono i fans del Doctor Who, e John è fan fin da bambino perchè in realtà le vecchie stagioni del Doctor Who sono iniziate nel 1963  
> (8) Ok, non mi veniva in mente niente così ho preso il nome di un gruppo su facebook che si chiama per l’appunto “Cats are purrrfect” :)


End file.
